


My Dad, the Keyblade Master

by 13Shadowpixies



Series: The Legacy [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Channel (1990's-2000's), Home (Disney), Kingdom Hearts, Lilo and Stitch, Maleficent (2014), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types, Treasure Planet
Genre: Gummi Ships, Heartless - Freeform, Hollow Bastion, Hurt/Comfort, Legacy AU, More to cast to come!, New Breed of Heartless, Possibly part Nobody, RLS Legacy, Radiant Garden, Refugees, Traverse Town, World Exploration, new worlds, nobodies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Shadowpixies/pseuds/13Shadowpixies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set almost 10 years later with the next generation. Revolves around Sora and Kairi's son, Jack.</p><p>A new pair of Heartless sets the group off on yet another adventure. When they get separated in the chaos of Traverse Town, will it be 'like father, like son'? </p><p>What's five year old to do, when all he has to go on is his daddies bedtime stories to stay alive?</p><p>-----EDIT:::</p><p>As 'Unchained X' continues, I was inspired. But it involved COMPLETELY overhauling this story!! So I'm stopping this story and doing a version two while keeping this gem untouched.</p><p>Call this a 'Prototype' of what's coming. I'm doing two fics, one taking place before the Keyblade war (I'm calling "The Locksmith") and the other when this takes place, but Jack is a little older (Since DDD confirms each world runs on it's own time, I'm having fun with it.)  I'm going heavy on Keyblade lore (mostly made up) and the game's history (also mostly made up).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pictures on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Kairi is the mother, but for this story, she died giving birth to their son. Riku took up the unspoken, yet welcomed role of "Uncle". Sora hasn't been on other worlds for years to try and keep his kid safe, but when heartless started to reappear, looks like the duo (trio?) is about to embark on another adventure!

 

My dad is lonely.

When I was littler, he used to always tell me stories of places no one has ever heard of. When I told my friends, they all laughed and said he made them up. But… I know he didn't!

Every night, he tucks me in like usual and brings out his sketch pad. Every time he tells me stories, he draws the people or places he describes. When I wake up the next morning, they're up on my wall surrounded by the others.

In the center of my wall is one photo that's framed.

It was picture of my dad and his friends when they were teenagers. He's standing in the middle with mommy on the left and his best friend on the right. In front of them are Donald and Goofy and Mickey too! On daddy's shoulder is also Jiminy. You can't really see him 'cause he's small. When he sits down next to me as he draws everyone and everything, I can see the look in his eyes.

He really misses them.

I hope I get older faster! 'Cause I want to go to all those other worlds he mentioned! But I can't 'cause I'm too little...

I want to see him smile again.


	2. My Dad the Merman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reasonably sized chapter, but still short for me. They will get longer though.
> 
> Jack is a OC of mine that I just couldn't resist adding him and Clairy in here somewhere. I have a picture of him at various ages, If you glimpsed at Gamergirl, the Reference to Star will make sense. But, I'm still debating whether or not to put her in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits are basically more details towards the boat attack.

[ ](http://shadowpixie-studios.deviantart.com/art/Johnny-Jack-character-ideas-441066505)

 

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!" My dad's excited voice echoed from downstairs.

 

"I'm coming!" I looked at my mirrior one last time.

 

My name is Jack and I'm 5 years old. I have blue eyes and red hair like mommy, and its really spiky daddy, with a low ponytail with a yellow elastic with a crown on it. I'm wearing red swim shorts with a yellow star on my left pant leg. I ran down the stairs to see dad and Unkie Riku leaning against the door.

 

Daddy is just an few inches shorter than Riku now as he was making fun of daddy that he's still shorter than him. I snickered quietly. Daddy was wearing blue and black swim shorts with a blue t-shirt and his favorite crown necklace. Unkie Riku had his long silver hair in a low ponytail, a black tanktop and yellow and black swim trunks with a towel over his shoulder. They both looked at me and dad waved me over and picked up the basket that had our beach stuff and another basket with our lunch.

 

We were having a guys day out on a boat! They even said I could bring my friends from school! So we picked them up on the way. Zidane is two years older with short spiky blonde hair that also went in a low ponytail, and blue eyes and half a head taller than me. He's wearing a white t-shirt with blue sleeves and blue swim shorts.

 

Then we met up with Vaan. He's a year older with sandy blonde hair and green eyes and is wearing black swim trunks and his favorite necklace. We saw Penelo there wondering why she couldn't come too. We all just stood back trying not to gag/laugh at the 'lovely couple' as Unkie Riku put it. Van, red in the face, quickly walked to me, grabbed my hand and urged everyone to hurry up.

 

By the time we got to the boat it was before lunch. As we ate, we teased Vaan about Penelo and Zidane swiped something from him when he wasn't looking. The grownups caught him though and silently told him to put it back. Eventually daddy ditched his shirt and looked like he was taking a nap after stretching dramatically to annoy Unkie Riku. Me, Vaan and Zidane snickered at that.

 

Later on, my friends got into a fight and I tried to stop them, then, I saw something move.

 

I turned away and saw only the side of the boat with a few bags. The sun was low enough where it cast a shadow. I looked at it for another moment before I saw it move! The shadow moved! It got quiet behind me. I looked back and saw daddy and Unkie Riku, holding the still arguing duo who slowly stopped to see what's up, stare at the shadow as if something was really there. But… It's just a shadow, right?

 

"Daddy...?" Without looking away from the shadow- it's lifting itself off the floor and wall and pieces of armor appeared!- and grabs my shoulder and steers me behind him.

 

Unkie Riku and daddy stand before us as me and my friends stay quiet. They look at each other for a second and nod. I look back at the shadow just as they do. Two yellow orbs appear and move towards us as the shadow solidifies and darkens as it leaps up at dad!

 

"Dad-!" I close my eyes and hear a sound like a sword hitting something. I look back and see dad doing just that, surrounded by black mist and… Is that a glowing heart floating away?!

 

"Whoa!"

 

"Cool!" My friend stare in awe at my dad as he stands, still facing away. I could only stare at the familiar sward in his hands, I should know 'cause he drew what each version looked like with a different key chain attached. I think he called this one  _Crabclaw_?

 

"Hmph, showoff." Unkie Riku grins as daddy chuckles.

 

"Aaah!" My friend screams as another shadow-thing leaps out at him, but he dodges and the shadow gets me and we both go over the side. I can't breath! It's pulling me down…

 

I hear another splash and my dad is swimming towards me. My eyes widen.

 

**Normal POV**

 

As the bubbles clear around Sora and parts his hands to swim… his swim shorts vanish with the bubbles. The remaining bubbles glow slightly and his legs turn a vivid blue-grey and fuse together to make a tail.  He whipped out his hand to summon a Keyblade, the Crabclaw. With it's blue handle absorbing water element, it became transparent and filled with swirling blue water, the 'crab' started to move a little and take on a strong metallic shielding for damage and the handle turned into a strong coral with carving of Atlatican mermaids on the guards.

 

The first thing he did was send an Aeroga mixed with a few Reflect's towards Jack. It's massive bubble formed around Jack allowing him to breathe and two reflects went off, scattering and destroying a few heartless that got too close.

 

As more and more Heartless surround Jack, Sora merely smiles at him to calm Jack down, and swam ahead to take on any who DARES to get close to Jack.

 

~/~

**Jack P.O.V**

 

After the battle, he's swims back towards me and I cheer for him for winning. He smiles and playfully moves his arms showing how 'strong' he was. I giggle.

 

Then he lowers his arms and the only sound is the wind blowing around me. He swims closer and gently as I really look at him. I could only stare. As he came closer, he put his hand on the wind and it effortlessly parted for him while still keeping the water out. I grab his hand and the wind surrounds us both as he pulls me into his arms and held me close.

 

I smile and snuggled into his arms.

 

Slowly he lets go and looks up towards the boat. It's not far, I can hold my breath for that. Dad nods and whispers "Hold your breath." I suck in a deep breath and the wind is gone, but dad is already swimming towards them.

 

Unkie Riku is waiting for us at the back with the ladder down. We reach the surface And I gasp for air as dad just shakes his hair. I snicker. He guides me towards the latter and I climb up. I look back and watch as the tail faded back into skin and his swim shorts reappear. Unkie Riku holds my friends back to give us space. He looks at us like he knows what happened while my friends ask so many questions.

 

What can I say? My dad's a merman! I laughed to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I saw a pic of Ursula on Deviantart and it reminded me of the Atlantica world, which in turn made this!
> 
> Spells used were Aeroga and Reflega. (Personally I would have gone nuts with the Thunder spell, but then there's his son to consider so he had to improvise...)
> 
> I brought in Vaan and Panelo from FF12 (His brother is also here, but has yet to make his debut) and Zidane from FF9. 'Cause why not? They're not in Kingdom Hearts and that's not fair! So, they're now best friends with Sora's son Jack


	3. Just a little longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Slight change with cheshire cat scene.
> 
> Referring to notes at the end, while browsing vids on Youtube, I heard fans complain of overused worlds throughout the series. The only time you'll see the same world (other than Beasts' Castle) is if it has a sequel. EX: Return to Neverland, concerning Wendy's daughter Jane. Or even Little Mermaid 2, for Melody. And so on. I'm even adding Dreamworks films Like Rise of the Guardians or HTTYD, etc., because my plot won't exist without them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun note: I saw an Extemely Goofy Movie a bit ago on Netflix as well as seeing Mickey's Once/twice apon a Chrismas and Mickey's House of Villains. Oh the possibilities...
> 
> I am definitely adding and Extremely Goofy Movie because it's something I can picture happening to Goofy after he retires to be with his son Maxie. And being a KH fan for so long, that platonic friendship with Pete was pretty hilarious that their sons got along so well. And, if I'm being honest here, I'm seriously tempted to have Jack team up with them like how Sora did with Donald and Goofy. Not sure if I should add Bobby or not though...

That night, Sora called their parents and asked if it was alright for a sleepover. I'm not stupid, I know he's just making sure we're ok. Vaan was really scared and clinged to Riku a little and Zidane kept trying to put on a tough guy act, even though he was shaking the whole time.

So daddy and Unkie Riku brought us to my room and showed them his drawings. As daddy talked about them, I know he's remembering. It really has been a long time since he traveled.

"So where are they?" Zidane asked.

"Hm?" Daddy asked dazedly.

"Donald and Goofy! Where are they now?"

With his hand stopping on Atlantica, with a picture of a red-headed mermaid, he sighed. He turned to that framed picture and smiled. Unkie Riku cut in.

"Last we heard, Donald was still at the palace with His Majesty, King Mickey. Jiminy went back to Travers Town and was finally reunited with Gepetto and Pinocchio." He turned to Sora. "I heard from Mickey that they had Chip and Dale send in some Gummi ships and helped relocate everyone there to Hollow Bastion."

"Radiant Garden. Aerith said it used to be called Radiant Garden." Riku smiled.

"Radiant Garden." He confirmed.

Meanwhile, Sora was lost in space as he kept thinking of those letters he exchanged with them. He even snickered a little as well.

I walked up to daddy and tugged on his pant leg and looked up. "Daddy. Do you think I can meet them someday?"

Daddy grinned and then looked at me. "Of course!" He knelt down and started to tickle me. I squealed and started laughing. He scooped me up and lifted me high like I was flying before settling me in his arms. "Some day soon, I promise, I'll take you with me and introduce you to them. To everyone."

"Pwomise?" I faced him. His grin softened and put his hand behind my head and pulled me into a hug.

"Promise."

~/~

The next day at school, during lunch with recess right after. We sat under a cluster of palmtrees with benches. We were all wearing the school uniforms. Boys wore a white t-shirt and blue shorts and girls wore a white blouse and a blue skirt. We all had to wear black or brown dress shoes.

"What are we going to do?!" Penelo asked scared. Of course Vaan told her…

"I don't know." I started.

"Guys we have a problem here! Don't you remember what his dad said?!" Zidane started. "Only his and Riku's Keyblades can take them down! Do any of us have a Keyblade? Nope! We can't defend ourselves and it's only the two of them!"

We got quiet at that. I lowered my head and nibbled on my sandwich.

* * *

_I turn around in time to see dad just swipe at the shadow. The thing vaporized and floated away with the wind and something glowed from inside the mist, it was red and -Is that a heart!? It lazily spun around as it glowed one last time before vanishing high above us._

* * *

_'That thing was a Heartless?'_

I pulled my knee up and hugged it.

_'They said they hadn't seen Heartless since they closed that big door. So, why now? Could it be that Witch? What was her name...? Male-something.'_

I finished my sandwich and hugged both my knees as I thought.

' _But... If the Heartless are back, wouldn't that mean they're on other worlds as well? Does that mean... They have to leave..!?'_

I close my eyes and I can picture Unkie Riku and Daddy smiling and waving good bye. They turn and start walking away.

Are they going to leave me behind like mommy?

A finger touched my cheek, startling me. I looked up to see Penelo. Her short braids falling over her shoulder.

"You're crying." Wiping my tear and taking a step back.

~/~

That night I couldn't sleep. How can I?

I look up to the ceiling to see tiny plastic stars that glow in the dark. Daddy said it was mommy's idea to put them up. Sighing, I turn over in my bed and look to the night sky. It was a crescent moon, in a few days it would be a New Moon. Daddy told me that a crescent moon reminded him of the Cheshire Cats' smile.

I pulled my blanket closer to me and snuggled under it.

~/~

A few days later was no school 'cause it's Saturday. The bestest day of the ever! Unkie Riku came over and- and he and daddy made yummy pancakes! I got up from bed excitedly but got tangled in my sheets. It was hard! I ended up falling on the floor.

I groaned in pain but did not let that bring me down! Today is going to be awesome!

Daddy came into the room, wearing just his red pj pants and hair like he just woke up, just as I finally broke free and popped my head out of my sheets in a way that made him laugh. He actually held his tummy and leaned against the door as he laughed.

I grumbled and sank further in my blankets.

"Sorry squirt! C'mon, Riku's here!" He chuckled as he plucked me up into his arms. We passed my door mirror and started laughing, we couldn't help it we both looked pretty funny.

As we walked down the hall, I snuggled into daddy's arms and he just held me tighter.

~/~

When we got to the kitchen, Unkie Riku had on an apron and had just flipped a pancake high in the air... and caught it.

"Cool!"

He chuckled and shot daddy a smug look. "At least someone thinks so!"

Daddy just rolled his eyes and grumbled. I snickered, daddy was pretty bad at cooking and somehow always managed to burn everything. Daddy stuck out his tongue at me and I snickered as Unkie Riku slid a plate of Chocolate chip pancakes slathered in syrup and strawberries. Yum.

I hope it stays like this just a little bit longer.


	4. Fairs and Falling Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KH1- Goofy- "Look! A stars' goin' out!"
> 
> A lot of them are going out...

After breakfast, Sora and Jack went upstairs to get ready for the day. Jack was bouncing off the wall in excitement because today is the last day of the fair in town.

 

Sora helped Jack pick out some clothes and left to change himself. Jack practically tore through his clothes to get them on because of how excited he was. When he looked in the mirror, he was wearing green shorts and a dark blue sleeveless shirt. When Sora came back, he found Jack under the bed looking for something. Judging from the lone green sandal next to him, he was looking for it's match.

 

Sora wore purple shorts of his usual baggy style, a matching purple muscle shirt that faded to a light blue at the top and a white and blue sleeveless vest with a hood. He was also sporting black sunglasses atop his head and some fingerless gloves.

 

Sora leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. He could only chuckle at the adorable site. His butt was wiggling in the air and everything! Sora really wanted to snatch up Jack and hold him tight.

 

"A ha! Found you!" Jack exclaimed in victory and then proceeded to put on his sandals. He stood up and went to the borough and jumped up to grab his own sunglasses.

 

"You ready to go?" Sora asked. Jack grinned.

 

~/~

 

Riku is waiting by the door. Today, he is wearing a white and yellow vest, a yellow tank top (reminiscent of his KH1 shirt but without the straps across his chest), jeans and sneakers. His hair is down and spiked up a little, and donning sunglasses and the day-bag Sora prepared the night before and put his own things in there.

 

Jack ran down the stairs followed by a: "No running in the house!" from upstairs. Jack flinched halfway to Riku and scratched his head in embarrassment. Riku smirked and Jack grumbled a little. Riku knelt down, smirk still in place.

 

"Ready to go squirt?" While reaching out and messing up Jacks hair.

 

"Hey~!"

 

Riku just laughed as Sora came down the stairs counting the spending money for the fair. By the time he reached the bottom of the stairs, he looked satisfied by the amount and put it in one of two pouches now strapped around his waist. He looked up to see Jack glaring at a grinning Riku. He couldn't help but smile at the sight.

 

"You guys ready!?"

 

"Yeah!" Jack whooped for joy upon seeing his daddy.

 

"Lets go then! We were waiting on you Sora." Riku mock chided as he slung the bag over his shoulder and Jack skipping outside. Sora rolled his eyes and followed them out and locking the door behind them.

 

Even now, many years later, he still feels weird locking ANY door with a regular key. The other day on the boat was the first time in years he's used a Keyblade. He sighs as he puts the tiny key in his pouch with the money.

 

~/~

**Jack's P.O.V.**

 

I made it to the road (a dirt road used mostly for walking with the occasional car) with Unkie Riku and turned to see daddy walking to us. I lifted up my hands to him. "Can I sit on your shoulders? Pwease!" Daddy grinned.

 

"Sure Jack." He turned around and crouched down. I jumped up and climbed up as Unkie Riku helped me the rest of the way.

 

"Whoa~!" Sora feigned losing balance.

 

"Ah!" I screamed, but daddy just laughed. I pulled his hair for that.

 

"Ow!"

 

Riku just laughed.

 

We started walking and I looked around. We reached a part of the path with various forms of trees and palm trees on both sides giving us just enough shade. The sun was really bright and warm with a nice breeze, I had to put on my sunglasses. Above I heard birds flying across the treetops, I looked up and saw seagulls, a few did that weird call and flew towards the beach, others to the fair down the road.

 

We stopped at the top of the hill. The fair stood before us in the center of town.

 

"Look daddy! It's the fair!"

 

"Indeed it is. You ready for some fun!"

 

"Yeah!"

 

"I'll race you!" Riku laughed as he started jogging ahead.

 

"Hey!"

 

"C'mon daddy!"

 

~/~

 

We pass by stands and I beg for some cotton candy. Daddy chuckles and we split it. We wander around to see what there is so we can decide on what to do. As we walk by where they sold food Unkie Riku spots Selfie who is with her friends. She's wearing her favorite yellow dress with a cowboy hat and boots. Sora and Riku chat with her for a bit.

 

A little bit away, I see Vaan and Panelo (Penelo is holding his hand and dragging them to a kiddie coaster). Zidane is suspiciously tiptoeing from a tent, I groan. I hear Tidas and Wakka shout over the crowd waving and walking over.

 

Tidus asks if anyone wanted to go towards the gaming section. Daddy agrees and puts me down. He takes my hand as I pull to get him to go faster. Wakka laughs and races Tidus.

 

By the time we caught up, Wakka is bent over panting while Tidus does a victory dance. Unkie Riku challenges daddy to a few games and wins most of them, making daddy to grumble a little. I tried a few and beat Unkie Riku for once! Daddy and Tidus snickered in retaliation as Riku rolled his eyes.

 

We won a yellow teddybear, a dart board, and a matching set of necklaces. (A/N- It was the kh logo, blue heart with small gold crown at the top on a chain. There were 10 in the set.) Tidas and Wakka took the dart board, Selfie claimed the Teddybear and I asked for the necklaces. For some reason, the grown-ups looked confused at that. I pouted and then put one on, then held one out to daddy.

 

"Here!" I grinned. He knelt down in front of me.

 

"For me?" He pointed to himself and I nodded. He reached out and grabbed it. I pulled another out for Unkie Riku.

 

"Hey, it's yours! You don't have to-" I huffed.

 

"But I want you to have it! We match now!" Why must grown-ups be so stubborn? I then passed them out to Selfie, then Tidas and Wakka.

 

"Us too?" Tidas asked as he held his. I nodded.

 

"Mhm! Oh! there's some left!" Then I remembered my friends. "Can I give the rest to my friends?"

Daddy blinked. "What?" He clasped the necklace on then dropped his hands. "Yeah, of course! I'll come with you. I think I saw Vaan and Penelo over there."

 

"Yeah!" I grab his hand and drag him behind me. As I look back at daddy, I see Unkie Riku holding the necklace, close his hand around it and close his eyes. Selfie says something to him (we're far enough away so I can't hear) and puts the necklace on him. Unkie Riku smiles in thanks.

 

I look back ahead unable to stop smiling.

 

~/~

 

Later that night before the fair closed, Selfie told us she heard there was a meteor shower tonight! Zidane overheard and asked if we were gonna watch and if he could come.

 

Daddy and Uncle Riku look at each other. Unkie Riku shrugs and daddy smiles. Selfie volunteered Tidas to help her with snacks and Wakka went in search of lawn chairs and blankets. Daddy told me I can invite Vaan and Penelo too!

 

~/~

**Normal P.O.V**

 

By the time they all docked their boats on the Island, It was sunset. The kids jumped out of the boats and aced to the beach. The grown ups were setting up the blankets and chairs. They ate their snacks as the sun set below the horizon, the sky lighting up with every shade of yellow, red and orange; then fading to blue and purple with the first stars of the night peaking through the clouds.

 

Selfie was sifting through her camera next to the waterfall and showing Sora what she took at the fair. Sora almost choked on his soda when he saw one of Tidas earlier that morning. Said man eyed her warily.

 

"I noticed you even have some old photos on here as well." Sora commented as he saw a few of Kairi when she was 5 and few more as she got older. There were various photo's of everyone else as well at different ages.

 

"I was wondering if you noticed. Yes, I do have a bunch of photos of us, but the reason why is a surprise." She winked.

 

"Is that so?" Sora teased back.

 

Suddenly, she had a glint in her eye and a suspicious smirk. She hopped off the ledge.

 

"Hey! Do you guys want to take a group photo?! It'll look perfect with the sunset in the background!" She squealed happily while also pouting at the collective groans echoed cross the beach. "Oh, come on~!"

 

It took bribing the guys with showing the kids photos of them while they were kids that got them scrambling. She walked over to the ledge to prop up her camera oozing smugness.

 

With a lot of complaining and mumbled curses out of the little ones earshot, they stood before the sunset, grown ups in the back, kids up front.

 

"Smile on 10!" She set the timer and booked it.

 

They were as so:

 

Wakka, Selfie and Tidas were in the back respectively. In the middle, Sora and Riku were sitting beside each other with Jack in Sora's lap with his arms embracing him, and Riku's arm slung across Sora's shoulder. Vaan and Penelo were next to Riku, and Zidane was next to Sora.

 

"8! ...9! And~ Say cheese!" The last she spoke rapidly.

 

"CHEESE!"

 

~/~

 

After the sun finally set, Panelo sees it. A bright light shooting across the clouds. She gasps excitedly. "A shooting star!"

 

"It's starting." Riku states, but falters. He narrows his eyes to something out there. Only Sora notices his friends' reaction while everyone else tries to get a better view as more stars shot across the sky.

 

"Riku?" He merely points to the sky and Sora follows his gaze.

 

"Look, those bright stars over there. Look at the dim one." Riku whispers.

 

Sora locates the star and then stares in horror.

 

For that star just blinked out.

 

Sora walks toward the beach with Riku in tow, both seeing a star blink out until suddenly about 20 are gone. Hidden by the meteor shower. Sora's hands clench into fists.

 

Jack stops cheering with his friends when he gets a bad feeling. He looks to his daddy and Unkie Riku and see them all serious. It reminded him of when that Heartless showed up. He gasps and looks around before relaxing when he didn't see any glowing yellow eyes. So what could they be looking at? He looks to the stars where he saw Unkie Riku pointing and then sees it. A star blinking out!

 

Jack grabs Tidas' pants in fear. Another blinks out.

 

"Hey... are you okay Jack?" He shakes his head. "You scared of a falling star?" He teased, but Jack flinches. That was very bad thing to say, especially within a certain duo's hearing range. Riku put his hand on Soras' shoulder in support.

 

"What's that?" Penelo breaks the silence, pointing to the ocean.

 

"A bottle?" Zidane asked. "What's it doing out here?"

 

Selfie groaned. "I hate littering."

 

"I'll grab it" Riku volunteered, grateful for a brief distraction. He takes off his sneakers and rolls up his jeans and walks in a little bit and lets the tide carry it to him.

 

No letter. But there is something in there.

 

"Riku?" Sora calls out. Obviously thinking a letter from the King. Riku shook his head and walked back over and held out the bottle.

 

Inside was none other than an unconscious-

 

"Wha-? Jiminy?!" Sora exclaimed, trying to get the cork off. Carefully, they somehow get him out without waking him.

 

Vaan and Zidane -oblivious to what's going on- were chasing each other and bumped into Riku, who was so off guard, he dropped Jiminy. Since Jack was the closest he was able to catch Jiminy before he hit the sand. Jiminy startles awake and stares at Jack.

 

"Wha-? Sora? What's going on?!" while rubbing his eyes and stretching.

 

"I'm over here, Jiminy." Sora walks up behind Jack.

 

In Jiminy's defense, it was dark out.

 

He sat there confused in Jacks arms, looking back and forth between father and son.

 

"My name's Jack! Sora's my daddy. It's nice to finally meet you Jiminy." He grinned in such a way that said Cricket could definitely see the resemblance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to keep the necklaces appearance.
> 
> Added conversation between Selfie and Sora. The surprise is related to his birthday coming up. I don't know his actual birthday, so here it's a week after the fair.


	5. My Dad, Retired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, this was inspired by an Extremely Goofy Movie. If you've seen that movie, you know why. Replace his job at a toy factory with being Captain of the Royal Knights. He retired to be with his family. Can you blame him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to our pals at Disney Castle. Sort of angst, but mostly near the end. I DID try to also give Pete a happy ending. Keyword:try.
> 
> This chapter was inspired by 3 songs: Better Days- Goo Goo Dolls, Iridescent- Linkin Park, and Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift.
> 
> Edit:: thanks to Zoey's review, I tweaked Petes family background. I still haven't seen the show, but I plan to soon.
> 
> I changed Pamela to Peg, changed PJ from being a pair of twins to PJ correctly being an older brother to his sister Pistol, who I decided to keep around.

Meanwhile, back in the world of Disney Castle, in Toon Town; Goofy can be seen racing through his house packing backpacks full of cloths and photo albums. His 7 year old son, Maxie is sitting on his bed scared.  The Heartless are invading at long last.

 

~/~

 

Many years ago, after his last adventure, he came back to the castle to settle down. It was only a month back, that he met his love, Clarabelle Cow. Goofy was totally smitten and Mickey and Donald were there as his wingmen. (Pun intended for Donalds' case.) Daisy was friends with her for years and set them up, the romantics she and Minnie were.

 

It was also around this time, Pete came back. He had enough of Maleficent and wanted to turn over a new leaf. Granted, they all knew his personality wasn't ever gonna change, but he also swore off Heartless, because they reminded him of a certain witch.

 

Goofy was cleaning out the cobwebs in his house with Donald and Clarabelles'  help when he noticed his neighbor moving. After debating with Donald for a week, he agreed to tell Pete about it. Basically with the unspoken -Goofy's keeping a close eye on him- with some instances binoculars and a telescope.

 

And so, Pete agreed. After much grumbling and colorful curse, but also (secretly, to himself) understood where they came from after all.

 

A little while before Goofy and Clarabelle got married, Pete found his own sweetheart, Peg. And she was no pushover either, much to everyone else's amusement when she had this way about her that had Pete completely whipped. About a month after Goofy's wedding and seeing Goofy so happy, he decided, he wanted that too. He waited another three months before he grew a pair and proposed.

 

Pete was completely surprised by his friends', and a little disturbed because he's still not used to having friends, support. Both in helping him set up a place to propose and, in organizing the wedding. Mickey helped pay for it, like they did with Goofy.

 

When he asked, Mickey said that he had all this money collected from the Heartless (set aside and separate from the towns funds) and he wanted to spend it on his friends.

 

Pete was gob smacked when he was told that he was considered in that group. Jaw on the floor and everything. Mickey just held up his hand with a smile. Pete took a moment to compose himself and shook his hand in a truce he's been -secretly- longing for.

 

~/~

 

Some time later, found Pete kneeling before a grave.

 

_His beloved wife, Peg, had died from a problem with labor. She was having their second child a girl, but she felt pain a month or two before the due date. After rushing to the Hospital with Goofy at the wheel and Pete holding her in the back._

 

_They managed to get the child out safely, there was something wrong and Peg died about an hour later. She was awake just long enough to name her Pistol._

 

Goofy and Pete's older son PJ walked up from behind. Goofy gently put his hand on Pete's shoulder for support and PJ crawled in his lap.. With no one else around, Pete started to cry.

 

~/~

 

Years later finds them all setting up a cook out in their shared backyard. With Pete on the grill and Goofy watching the kids, Clarabelle is in the kitchen with Daisy preparing the rest of the food. Mickey and Minnie show up just as the food gets done. Both are wearing their civilian clothes with Minnie showing the women her new bow Mickey got her a week ago for her birthday.

 

Mickey stood aside and smiled. Those bows have been a part of Minnie since before they met. She wears them on days when they aren't required to be royals. It reminds her of the good old days. Watching her twirl around with that polka-dotted skirt brings him back.

 

Pete yelling at Goofy drags him back to reality as Goofy just had another accident due to his clumsiness. He shook his head and the women shoed him out while they set of the food.

 

Pj and Maxie are racing to the picnic table and Pistol playing with her doll,  while Goofy is setting up some lounge chairs. He's having trouble with a particular chair that somehow, always, gets the best of him. After a minute or so, Goofy actually managed to get himself tangled in it. Mickey shakes his head with a smile and offers to get him out.

 

The buffet was big enough to cause the guys to drool for a few seconds, before diving in.

 

Later, after everyone was full, causing them to remain in their chairs rubbing their enlarged stomachs with satisfaction.

 

Eventually Mickey remembered his most recent Letter from the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee.

 

He's been keeping in touch with them in case something happens. It's mostly Yuffie that replies, but he does get letters from the others from time to time. They found a way to keep in contact via a spell Merlin put on a pair of mailboxes in his house. He got a lot of amusement out of it. He gave one to Mickey, who then put it in his study/library.

 

Recently, there has been talk of turning the old castle into an academy to teach others about other worlds, now that there are more people who know about them these days, as well as whats going on in Travers town.

 

He tells them about reports they gave about how Travers Town is becoming unstable and how refugees are waking up in Radiant Garden instead of Travers Town.

 

Mickey theorizes that it's due to the lack of worlds being destroyed because of how they sealed Kingdom Hearts. Traverse Town was created for this purpose after all. The shattered worlds gather to _End of The World_ while it's surviving citizens go to Traverse Town.

 

With no more survivors needing a home, Traverse Town must be preparing to close itself off. But due to recent Heartless activity, the town is no longer prepared to take in as many people anymore and so moves them somewhere else. In this case, Radiant Garden.

 

They became worried for Jiminy who stayed there with Gepetto and Pinocchio (now a real boy and is in his mid teens) in that house Leon gave them years ago.

 

Jiminy might know more of what's going on.

 

~/~

 

**Present Day.**

 

A few hours earlier. Pete woke up with a very bad feeling. Like, Heartless bad.

 

He asked the Goofs to watch Pj  and Pistol while he went into town. He hasn't had this hair raising feeling in years, but could never forget it. He didn't tell them this, only that he had a bad feeling and hoped it was nothing.

 

As he drove around Toon Toon in his van, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but he did see Clarabelle near the market, Goofy did say she was out doing errands. So he pulled over to say hi and offered her a ride back due to how many bags she was carrying. She agreed with relief.

 

Pete started to relax a little as she loaded her groceries before sliding in the passenger seat. As she closed the door, he saw it.

 

"Excuse me, sorry, but I need to see something."

 

"Wha-?"

 

He leaned over and put his hand on the open window for balance. She followed his gaze and gasped.

 

A Soldier Heartless was there, in the middle of the crowd. It had several tears in it's suit, yellow lightning streaks across it's body in such a way, they resemble battle scars. It's helmet looked still new, but banged up.

 

It was just standing there, staring at them. There was no jittery movements, and completely ignoring everyone else. The longer it stood there, the more people noticed it and screamed as they backed away. Then it did a flip and vanished in a small dark portal.

 

She knew what a Heartless was and gave Pete plenty of room.

 

He glared and went back to his seat and put the car in drive. Setting a course for home as he told Clarabelle to call Mickey on her cellphone.

 

They rush back home as they see that same heartless disappearing in and out of sight. Following them.

 

When they get back, groceries forgotten in their haste to make sure everyone is safe. Pete pulls Goofy aside and tells him what happened as Clarabelle goes full on Mother Hen mode on Maxie, Pistol and Pj.

 

Her screams alert them and they rush back into the living room to Goofy's worst nightmare.

 

That same Heartless was standing over an unmoving Clarabelle (who collapsed on the floor from the assault) with it's clawed hand in her chest. Darkness pooled from the floor around her body as she started to fade away.

 

It happened so fast, all they could  do was grab the kids as they screamed. Maxie kicked and wailed trying to get out of his fathers grasp. Even Pete used his free hand to hold Goofy back himself.

 

Within mere moments, she was gone. Her heart in its' hand. An it just stood there, gazing at it.

 

Pete was the only one who tried to study this strange Heartless. It was behaving in a completely abnormal way. Even the most obedient Heartless behaved rapidly and rabidly, always on the hunt. But this… this Heartless. Was merely studying the Heart. Like it had no idea what it was or something. Then, it looked back over its shoulder at them, snapping Goofy out of it.

 

As Goofy set down Maxie and grabbed the first thing in reach as a weapon (a tall lamp next to his reading chair), he lunged.  But the Heartless was faster and portaled away again.

 

Goofy screamed.

 

~/~

 

Later, Pete took Pistol and Pj , and went back home to start packing as Goofy and Maxie did the same. Off in the distance Goofy heard faint screaming, meaning more and more Heartless started showing up.

 

With each scream Goofy packed a little more aggressively as Maxie stayed quiet in his room for his dad.

 

Maxie knew they were going somewhere and won't be back for a long time. So he packed his clothes, needing a stool to reach the top drawer, his walkie-talkies Pj got him for his birthday (it came in a 4-pack. Pj and Pete kept one (with PJ and Pistol often fighting for control over it...) , and Maxie and Goofy got the others.) As he was walking to the door he looked around for other things to bring. He gleefully emptied out his school supplies from his backpack.

 

He stared at one of the notebooks that fell out. Didn't they have Jiminy write about their adventures in his journal? Should he do the same thing? He decided to bring it and some pencils just in case. He stood up and scanned the rest of the room.

 

_My skateboard? Nah, dad wouldn't let me. Posters? Tempting, but no. Old Stuffed Bear? Oh yeah! Can't forget him!_

 

He grabbed his teddy bear and crammed him in his backpack.

 

Maxie figured Goofy's been alone long enough and leaves his room with his backpack and hears a loud thud from his parents room. He carefully opens the door to find goofy standing before the closet, where something heavy and disc-like fell on the floor.

 

"Dad?"

 

"Hey, son." He mumbled, while picking up his long forgotten shield. Maxie could see Mickey's crest on the front. Goofy stares at it almost dazed as he mechanically slips his arm through the straps like he's done thousands of times.

 

When Mickey told them what's going on the other day, he had the straps repaired and had the metal retested up to standard as well as other pieces replaced. It was hard, because they don't make this model anymore.

 

"That's your shield right? The one from the stories?" Maxie asked as he dropped his bag by the door and walked over. Goofy angled it so Max could getter look. Maxie reached out to grab it with both hands.

 

"It sure is. I just- *sigh* I just wish I had it with me when…" Maxie just hugged him as he cried. Goofy dropped the shield and held his son. "Don't worry, son. I'll keep you safe. I promise." He whispered in Maxie's ear.

 

~/~

 

They were in Pete's van driving to the castle where Chip n Dale were prepping the ship. Mickey kept his ship beside the one Donald and Goofy used.

 

Mickey went on ahead to see if he can get ahold of Sora, Kairi and Riku. It was a long shot, because they weren't sure if they were still on the island, or if it was destroyed again.

 

Unlike the Restoration Committee, they had no way of contacting them. So they left them be.

 

Mickey made sure that everyone knew the drill during an attack and most of the town already to a ship at the edge of town, big enough to hold and support everyone. So they just preyed that the vacant town with scattered Heartless was a sign that everyone made it out ok.

 

They made it to the castle and found their way to the garden that held the Hangar below that hedge building. As they walked by goofy stared at the spot he took a nap on the day Donald showed him Mickey's letter. It seamed like a lifetime ago now.

 

Donald was waiting for them below when he saw them he turned to the intercom.

 

"Ahem, Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime your ready!" As Chip 'n Dale did their thing, Donald faced them. "Minnie and Daisy went ahead with Mickey. Where's Clarabelle?"

 

Pete just stepped forward and shook his head and stomped over to the intercom.

 

"Hurry up in there! We're on a tight schedule, ya hear!!"

 

Donald just stared at Goofy, horrified.

 

Goofy was saved from explaining by that giant gloved hand that lifted them up and carried them to the ship.

 

~/~

 

As they headed towards Traverse Town, Goofy sat in his usual chair he used to sit in and gazed unseeing out the window. Everyone left him alone as Pete whispered to Donald what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concerning Clarabella, I was raised on Goofy's original wife not being around and Goofy dating/flirting with Clarabella. They are my OTP, sue me. Goofy married Clarabella instead in this fic.
> 
> I'm not used to writing comedies, but I HOPE I kept Goofy's personality and general Goofyness in tact.


	6. My Uncle, Terrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Storm and Refugees of Traverse Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits: Details added to both events.

As Goofy sat in his chair, he kept looking at Donald in the pilots chair, remembering how he and Sora used to bicker on who got to fly next. The memory brought a small smile to his face. A smile that caught said duck's attention in the reflection on the glass.

"I miss Sora too, Goofy." Donald gently declared looking back over his shoulder, offering a small smile of his own. Goofy smiled a little bit wider.

* * *

**Back on the Island while everyone was walking home.**

Jiminy was explaining the situation to Sora and Riku. Jack was listening as hard as he could as he waved goodnight to his friends. Penelo made him promise to tell them what's going on at school tomorrow.

Riku stopped walking when he got a bad feeling. He could faintly feel the darkness stirring in veins. A feeling hasn't felt in years. It sent him off guard to the point where Sora and Jack stopped walking when they heard a very familiar sound. Sora looked back to see Riku holding his Keyblade.

"Riku."

Said man stopped looking at his Keyblade like it grew a will of its own, to stare at Sora. Jiminy jumped off of Sora's shoulder and on to Jack's.

There, standing in the middle of the road, on top of the hill leading back to the beach… Was a Soldier Heartless. The night sky lit up by the stars framed by giant fluffy clouds, made its yellow eyes and battle scars stand out even further.

"Why is it just standing there?" Jiminy whispers, but the others heard him.

"Jack, get behind me."

"Daddy! Look! In it's hand!"

"Oh no…"Riku groans.

Gripped in it's hand was something reddish- pink and glowing. A Heart.

Thunder started to roar as the clouds turned from white to almost pitch black. They started to move to a spot above the island in the shape of a storm seen once long ago.

"How can that Soldier be so powerful?!" Sora asks as the wind starts to pick up.

They hear a scream down the road. Soon, more people are screaming.

"C'mon Sora!" Riku charged ahead with Sora following close behind.

"Stay here Jack they can handle this." Jiminy tries to comfort Jack.

"But-!"

"It's ok, I've known your father and Riku a long time. They can handle this." He tries to reassure with confidence.

As Sora and Riku get closer, something different happens.

With the storm lighting up the night sky from behind, it cast a large shadow from the Heartless. That shadow… lifted itself up from the ground. Riku and Sora stopped in their tracks.

At first, it resembled Sora. This made them think it would either be like that clone from Captain Hooks Pirate ship, or go bigger and turn into a Darkside.

The way it rose from the ground, it was lying on is back and then tried to stand. As it rose higher, they noticed several differences. At the base of his hair in the back, looked like a low ponytail tied by braided yellow ribbons, while the rest of the ponytail attached to the spine and grew longer until it was a bony tail. The ribbons undid themselves in a tangled mess to fuse with its ribcage.

It had what looked like some unknown language tattooed on its arms and all around its torso, also in yellow. There was what looked like the Heartless Emblem as an earring on one side and… a Nobody Emblem on the other ear.

"Sora! Do you see it's earrings?!" Riku yelled over above the now roaring wind.

"Yeah! Why does a Heartless have a nobody Emblem!?"

"More than that! Why isn't it attacking?!"

The new breed of Heartless just stood there, like the Soldier. The giant, then crouched down and held out its massive clawed hand so the Soldier can climb on. It then proceeded to stand full height, a good several heads taller than a Darkside.

There is no beady circle eyes, but actual eyes. Where there is white, is all black, the iris a vividly bright yellow with subtle bits of orange. Its ribcage is visible and each 'bone' can move. The ribbons fusing with them like veins. At least the feet are pointed like usual. There were the blue lines along the side of its pants that resemble what Nobodies have. There's even a zipper where its mouth should be stretching to its ears like a Dusk.

"What is that?!" Sora yelled above the storm.

Then, it looked directly at Jack. Sora did a double take. Switching his gaze from the new… Heartless? Nobody? To Jack, who was backing away towards the house.

"Jack!"

The giant turned and walked away towards the beach.

"Why is it walking away?!" Riku yelled. The storm getting worse.

Jack ran to Sora's arms, who hugged the life out of him.

Riku stared at the two Heartless. While the giant stared at Jack, the Soldier looked like it was trying to calm it down, soothing it. It then pointed somewhere behind it before it walked away.

"Do you think it's going to the Keyhole?" Jack asked, causing them all to stare at him in surprise. "Uh, I mean. Daddy said that that door in the cave is this worlds' Keyhole. Right?"

They stared for another moment before Riku cursed.

"Riku, go on ahead, I'll catch up." Riku nodded. He then walked over to Jack and hugged him as well.

"I'll be back, I promise." Jack just held him tighter before Riku gently let go and then ran off.

Sora turned to face Jack. "Jack, Jiminy. I need you two to stay here, ok?"

"But-!"

"No but's, Jack. If this is anything like last time, then we're going to get separated. For me, I woke up in Traverse Town where I met not only Donald and Goofy, but also Leon, Yuffie, Cid and Aerith. Remember?"

"Mhm." Jack started to cry.

"Jiminy." Said cricket snapped to attention. "I need you to do me a favor ok?"

"Of course Sora." Jiminy said with a smile.

"I need you to stay with Jack this time. If he's anything like me, he'll get into trouble all on his own. You've been to all of my adventures, you know what's out there. Use that knowledge to keep him alive until I come back for you guys. Can you do that?"

"I can do all that, and put it all in my Journal. I came prepared and got a new one. My old ones are with Aerith for safe keeping."

Sora smiled. "If that giant Heartless is going to destroy this island again, I want to go prepared this time. Jiminy, make sure he grabs the bags I prepared for him. They're in his closet. Have him put on his shoes..." Pointing to Jacks sandals. He paused realizing he's starting to ramble. "Also, a lot of things he can get are at shops over there, so think wisely on anything else."

Jack ran into his arms and held on for dear life, which Sora returned in kind. "I love you."

"I love you too daddy."

Reluctantly, Sora let go took a few steps then looked back. "I'll come back for you."

Jack looked up at him.

"I promise."

Jack hiccuped and wiped his tears. "I know you will." Then ran inside.

Sora stood there wide eyed for a moment as a tear slid from his face.

Two Keyblades appeared in his hands moments later followed by Shadows and Neoshadows surrounding him.

~/~

**Meanwhile with Riku.**

The giant made it to the beach, then proceeded to walk on top of the water.

This Heartless! Nobody?! Whatever! It's movements completely baffled Riku. It's not summoning lesser Heartless, or Nobodies. The rest of the army is actually ignoring it! Well, it wasn't giving orders to them anyway, as far as he was aware.

Riku used magic to make it so he can run on water.

The giant made it to the island, but instead of going to the cave, like Jack thought it would. It turned to face the sphere-like storm near its head.

What happens next Riku will never forget:

On the other side of the island, FOUR Darksides slowly rose up from around the small islet. One went for the cave, while the others went for the new guy.

The Giant turned and punched the closest Darkside in the face, the used its' other hand to quickly grab the sphere that formed in its' chest, and crushed it, causing the Darkside to collapse. Paralyzed.

The giant then also crushed the sphere to the one it punched while the third backed off and the one with it's arm in the tunnel, slowly pulled out and then stood beside the third.

The giant stood back and went into a battle pose.

The two Darksides went to their knees and pulled their arms back as energy spheres formed ready to fire at the giant. But the Giant was faster and sprinted forward and leapt for their spheres, while lifting its' legs in the air like a back flip. It landed with one foot on each of their shoulders while simultaneously ripping the spheres out with each hand, ramming its's hands together crushing the energy spheres together, rendering them immobile as well.

Sora saw the whole thing as he super-glided across the water.

~/~

**With Jack and Jiminy.**

Jack raced up the stairs to his room. upon entering, the storm was worsening by the second. Jiminy could already see everything start to rise into the sky in the distance. Jack reached his closet and found the spare day-bag. Jack struggled to lift it, but the fight on the island caught their attention.

Climbing his bed and looking out his window, "Wow! Did you see that Jiminy?!"

Said cricket just gaped in shock.

That new creature just took down those Heartless with ease…

~/~

**Back on the island.**

Riku didn't miss a beat, he helped the Giant finish off the Darksides. Sora snapped out of it by the time Riku started the second one. The giant merely stepped back and watched them, then gazed upwards towards the spherical storm.

After a few minutes, the Darksides were toast. Their massive Hearts floating away.

"Looks like we might see Kingdom Hearts again someday." Sora mentioned as he landed on the beach.

"Looks like it. Now… About this guy." Gesturing towards the Giant.

It just stood there atop the water, staring up at the storm. It was then they noticed that it was calm around them. Like they were in the eye of a Hurricane. All around them, their world was being torn apart.

And then, the Giant reached up and grabbed it.

He pulled it down towards his chest. The Soldier 'talking' to it the whole time. And then, the Giant put the storm in his chest.

Dark pools opened up beneath Sora and Riku's feet. Riku quickly catching on to this, whipped around to face Sora.

"Riku!" Sora reached out for him.

"NO! Not this time!" Riku struggled and pulled free. He ran towards Sora and yanked him into his arms. "Wherever the darkness takes us, we're going together this time! I'm not about to lose you again!"

"Riku…"

Riku just held him tighter as the dark tendrils engulfed them and the island was torn to pieces.

* * *

**Traverse Town**

Nearing Traverse Town, there is a noticeable amount of Gummi Ships lining the port. Usually it's empty save for theirs and Cid's ship. Now, there looks to be around a dozen or so of various models and a ship that remind them of Hook's pirate ship. Also, there are people doing repairs all around the docking area.

Turning down the radio, there was numerous radio chatter using terms they aren't familiar with and voices overlapping each other. Putting up the clamps and shutting down the engines so Chip n' Dale can do their thing, Goofy and co decided to head out for supplies and intel.

Eventually making it to the front gates to the First District, Donald and Goofy take it all in.

Traverse town is mostly the same, but more crowded. There's a lot more refugees here than when Ansem and Xemnas were in charge. There were makeshift tents, supplies scattered about, lone children crying, parents trying to calm their children. Some were praying. Others were taking up arms. The Accessory Shop and Items store had long lines snaking out the doors.

"C'mon Goof. Lets get some supplies before they're all gone." Pete suggests while patting his shoulder.

"Good idea Pete!" Then to the kids. "Alright fellas, there are a lot of people here so stay close, ok?"

They nodded then grabbed their respective fathers' hands and was Pistol being carried by Pete. Donald pulled out his staff in case anyone got bright ideas.

Around the corner in the alley behind some crates, was a little boy and a cricket unconscious.


	7. Reunions and Goodbye's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traverse Town's way of saying goodbye and closing it's door one last time.There's no sealing it's Keyhole either. Geppetto and Pinocchio makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am no longer able to put pictures on here. For some reason, anything I try is either a link or the name of the picture!
> 
> Does anyone know how to get the picture itself to appear, instead of just a link?????

**Earlier Jack' P.O.V.**

 

When the Giant new Heartless turned to face me, I was scared at first. Who wouldn't!?

 

But then… I wasn't.

 

As it looked at me, I saw its' eyes widen. Like it knew me… I-I don't know! But also, it wasn't really scary. And that Soldier looking Heartless? Why was it acting strange?

 

When it was still standing on that hill, it looked like it was around a long time. Maybe, it acted like this because of that?

 

~/~

**Traverse Town**

 

It was the sound of Maxie and PJ playing as they walked into the Accessory shop, that woke Jiminy.  Something about waking up here (not him, someone else) seemed vaguely familiar to his drowsy little mind…

 

"Jiminy? Is that you?"  A voice asked from the other side of the crates. Jack groaned awake as Jiminy stood to attention.

 

A teenager walked around the corner. He had scruffy black hair, tanned skin and blue eyes.  He wore an ivory button up t-shirt with a white collar, a black vest with yellow trim, red pants with intricate blue and yellow diamond patterns down the sides and brown boots. There was an old and worn yellow cap on his head with a blue ribbon and a red feather.

 

Cradled in one arm was a box and in his other, some bags filled with food.

 

"Pinocchio!" Jiminy hoped happily on Jacks' shoulder in greeting.

 

~/~

**Meanwhile, on the far side of town…**

 

Riku was waking with a groan. He hasn't felt that overwhelmed by Darkness in a long time. At least he landed on something soft-

 

Wait.

 

His eyes snapped open as he was bombarded with memories of the island. The new Heartless, the Giant watching Jack, the storm, that battle royal between it and the Darksides, reaching for Sora…

 

He bolted upright when he realized he was still embracing Sora in his arms. He pulled back just enough to grab his arms and shake him.

 

"Sora! Sora, wake up!" Said brunette groaned before slowly opening his eyes. "Sora."

 

Sora smiled groggily. "Hey. You're here."

 

Riku clenched his teeth and pulled Sora into his arms. Sora slowly hugged him back.

 

"At least we didn't get separated this time, right?" Sora tried to cheer him up. Riku just held tighter. "Riku?"

 

"The last time our island was destroyed… I listened to and sided with the wrong crowd. Last time, I hurt you."

 

"But that was then." Sora started, then pulled away to look at Riku. The look on Riku's face, it hurt Sora to see him this way. "Now, we're sticking together." Sora grinned while wagging a finger to the silverettes' face. "No matter what!" Riku chuckled a little making Sora smile a little.

 

"Alright. You win." He planned on staying by his side anyway.

 

"Now, I don't know about you, but we need some new clothes. I don't think what we're wearing is fit for combat." Sora blushed, causing Riku to blink and look at themselves.

 

The clothes they wore for the beach were not going to work for actual combat. Especially the lack of armor, or even items! They were seriously underprepared for this. But, then again, they weren't prepared last time either!

 

"We don’t exactly have money to spend though." Sora mumbled.

 

And then, several Defenders and Air-Soldiers came into view. Riku smirked and stood up, summoning his Keyblade. Sora hopped up as well and joined him.

 

"Well Sora, ready to get rich fast?"

 

"Yeah!"

 

~/~

 

Just as the Goof Troop left the Accessory Shop; Jack, Jiminy and Pinocchio rounded to corner towards Geppetto's House.

 

"Father! Father!" The former puppet yelled excitedly as soon as he walked through the door.

 

"My! What's with all the excitement?" Geppetto was sitting at his workbench with some type of gizmo on the table. Their cat, Figaro, perked up from the bed in the corner and hopped off the bed to greet them. "Ah, Pinocchio! Welcome home my boy. I see you brought guests." He said  as he wiped off the grease from his hands on a towel and took off his apron.

 

"It's Jiminy father! He's returned." He grinned. Jiminy jumped off of Jack's shoulder and on to Pinocchio's.

 

"Good to see you again. Did you get ahold of Sora?" Geppetto asked.

 

"Well I certainly did. But first, I'd like to introduce you to someone. Fellas, I'd like you to meet Jackson Alkeno. Sora and Kairi's son."

 

"But everyone calls me Jack. Nice to meet ya!" Jack extended his hand which Geppetto shook happily.

 

"Why, Sora's your father? Well goodness, you definitely take after him don't you." He declared warmly which caused Jack to go bashful.

 

Jack remembered Geppetto and Pinocchio from his daddy's stories. Especially what happened with Monstro the Whale. His favorite part was when Monstro sneezed them out in the end.

 

"Um… Mr. Geppetto, sir? Have you seen daddy yet?"

 

"Oh?"

 

"That's right!" Jiminy interrupted. "Sora's home world was destroyed by the Heartless earlier this evening. We woke up here when Pinocchio found us in that alleyway next to the Accessory Shop."

 

"Oh dear! I do hope you're alright. But, to answer your question: I'm afraid not." Jack looked down. "But! I'm sure he's ok. Right, Jiminy?"

 

"He's right, Jack. I'm sure both your father and," He had to chuckle, " ' _Unkie_ ' Riku… are around here somewhere."

 

"Yeah! They said they would!"

 

"Well, why don't you try looking around town. But be careful, there's a lot more people than usual lately. But be sure to come right back. I have more than enough room here for you to stay, and I'm sure Pinocchio could use some company as well."

 

"Father~!" Pinocchio groaned. Geppetto merely chuckled.

 

"When you get back I'll start dinner. We have some leftovers from lunch I'm sure you'd enjoy."

 

"You don't have to go to so much trouble-" Jack started waving his hands in a panic.

 

"It's no trouble at all. Besides, I owe you're father a great deal. Not only did he get us out of Monstro, but he also brought  Pinocchio back to me. Rescued him from that awful Heartless that captured and almost killed him. If Sora hadn't gotten there in time…" He looked away. Then with new resolve, looked at Jack. "He is my son. My whole life. And he's here, safe and sound because of Sora." Pinocchio then stepped closer to his father and hugged him.

 

"Oh Father…"

 

Jack could only stare in awe.  "My daddy did all of that…?" He whispered.

 

Pinocchio pulled back a little and looked at him. "C'mon, I'll help you look for him."

 

Geppetto reluctantly let go. "Be safe you two! Jiminy, keep an eye on them will you?"

 

"Of course!"

 

After leaving his bags next to the bed, together they walked out the door.

 

~/~

 

"That's what you get, you big palooka!" Donald shot a burst of flame at yet another pickpocket, setting their pants on fire causing Donald to snicker along with the kids, after Pete aggressively took back what they stole.

 

"This is really bad, right dad?" Maxie walked up next to Goofy.

 

They were currently in the Second District. Goofy remembered the old clubhouse Leon and the others used, but couldn't remember where it was. They were going to use it as a place to stay until they got things sorted.

 

They heard Yuffie's voice off in the distance somewhere. Goofy told Pete that after they found it, he was going to find her and see if they can coordinate, or at the very least, let her know what happened and see if they can get a ride to Radiant Garden.

 

But with so many refugees, all the homes and motels were filling up fast. They can only hope that it's still vacant.

 

~/~

 

After walking through the giant double doors to the Second District, Pinocchio and Jiminy were being the responsible lookouts and let Jack run ahead a little to take in the sights. At the same time, the Goof Troop just walked through the door below to the back alley behind the motel.

 

Pinocchio took up the tour guide role.

 

Jack climbed the railing a little to see over the fountain, Pinocchio walked next to him (with an arm behind Jack for safety, just in case) They looked over the to see the amazing view.

 

"That's the motel, over there is the Gizmo Shop. Down there belongs to The Dalmatians. Did you know that there once used to be 99 puppies living there?" Jiminy spoke from Jacks' shoulder.

 

"Whoa! Really?!" Jack exclaimed in wonder.

 

"That's right! I remember." Jiminy sat down on Jack's shoulder. "Leon asked us to look for them along the way during our first adventure. We kept finding them in little groups on various worlds in the _strangest_ of places…" Jiminy mused.

 

"Wow…"

 

"C'mon, let's go try the Third District." Pinocchio suggested. Jack nodded and hopped down.

 

As the walked along the right heading towards the ramp, the crowd suddenly went crazy.

 

"Heartless!!!!" Someone screamed, causing everyone else to panic more.

 

"Hey watch it!" Pinocchio yelled.  But the crowd was so thick, it was almost too easy to lose a small child. "Jack!! Jack, where are you?!"

 

After losing sight of Pinocchio, Jack went towards the nearest wall so he wouldn't get trampled. But that's when he saw it.

 

The Soldier Heartless from the island, watching him as the crowd backed away like a ripple. Some climbing the walls and stands to get away.

 

Then it turned and walked away like a normal person. It was heading down the alley that led to the Third District. What's worse, Jack saw giant yellow ribbons floating  above the rooftops behind the Gizmo shop. And Jack really hoped it wasn't that new Heartless from the island. The ribbons were heading to where the Soldier was going.

 

And Jack had no idea on what to do, and Pinocchio's voice was getting further away.

 

Should he find Pinocchio? Or follow the Soldier and see what it's up to?

 

Jack clenched his fists in frustration.

 

On one hand, if he went back with Pinocchio,  he would be safe long enough to see his daddy and Unkie Riku again. They would be together again! But also… This particular Heartless didn't give any signs of being dangerous to him. All they do is stare at him before turning and walking away. So he's safe. Well, for now atleast.

 

It's decided. They haven't hurt him yet, so for now, he's gonna be ok.

 

Jack took a deep breath and ran after it.

 

~/~

 

Back in the First District, Gummi Hangar, Cid was with several volunteers getting the 12 Gummi ships operational. Cid was on the Shera, his personal Gummi Ship, putting in the last settings in the console before launch when he looked down the dock and saw a very familiar Gummi Ship parked at the end. One he worked on himself for a certain group of pinheads who knew nothin' about Navi-G Gummi's. He reached for his Communicator.

 

"Hey Yuffie, we got company! And you're not going to believe who." He grinned as he lit a cigarette.

 

~/~

 

In the Kingdom Ship, Chip N' Dale were taking a nap when a beeping sound woke up Chip. Chip groggily looked for the source and saw an incoming message.

 

"Dale! Dale wake up! It's Cid!"

 

~/~

 

Jack opened the door to the Third District as quietly as he could while peeking over his shoulder. It's clear. Looking back through the crack, he saw a little girl walk to a door on his left where a giant window made it so you can look inside.

 

She looked about the same age as him. She had long blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin with freckles. She had what looked like pilots goggles on her head. She wore blue overalls that looked too big and the legs were rolled up several times, a white tank top with lace and brown boots that also looked a little big.

 

She had to jump a little to reach the doorknob. Her tongue was sticking out a little in concentration.

 

His eyes widened in awe at the sight.

 

Soon, she managed to open the door and walk through. A few moments later, she screamed. He quickly ran to the door and peaked inside. That Solder Heartless was standing above a collapsed boy, a little older than Pinocchio. The girl hid scared next to the door.

 

"Pssst! Hey!" He whispered to get her attention. She looked up in shock and saw him put a finger to his mouth and wave her over. She nodded.

 

The young man's body disappeared to the darkness as the [Heartless Soldier](http://shadowpixie-studios.deviantart.com/art/Soldier-Final-492933891)  just held his heart, staring at it. It then looked up, towards Jack.

 

Jack then gulped and walked in. The girl clinging to his arm.

 

"What are you? And what do you want?" He yelled over to it.

 

In reply, the Soldier looked between them and the Heart. Then, turned fully towards them and held up the Heart.

 

"I think it wants you to have it." She whimpered a little as she whispered in his ear.

 

"But… why?"

 

Just then someone scoops them up from behind and carries them outside as someone threw a shield at the Soldier and missed. It flipped and portaled away with the Heart.

 

Outside.

 

Pete set them down on the steps in front of the door leading down to the square. Maxie and PJ close behind. Goofy angrily storms out of the house, but then stops at the sight of the boy when he sees the crown shaped hair tie.

 

Jack turns around to face goofy and smiled happily. "Are you Goofy?! And you must be Donald! …Right?"

 

"And you are..?" Donald glares confused.

 

"Well, I-I'm Claire. But everyone calls me Clairy." The girls shakily says while sitting on the steps.

 

"I'm~ Max! And this here's PJ and Pistol!"

 

"Nice to meet ya" Pj greeted and Pistol waved excitedly. Clairy giggled and waved back a little shy.

 

"I'm Jack. If you're Goofy, then that means you know my daddy!"

 

"Well… I am Goofy.  May I ask who your father is?"

 

"Yup! His name is Sora!" He grinned.

 

Goofy dropped his shield in shock.

 

~/~

 

Pinocchio ran through First District.

 

Rounding the corner behind the Accessory Shop, he ran into someone.

 

"Oh! Sorry about tha- Leon!" Pinocchio grinned.

 

"What happened?" Leon tried to calm him.

 

Pinocchio pointed to the door. "We got separated."

 

"What? How did you get separated from Gepetto?"

 

 Pinocchio shook his head. "No! Father is fine, he's at the house. I mean from Jiminy and Jack!"

 

"Jack?"

 

~/~

 

Goofy and co made it back through to the Second District.

 

Pete was carrying Clairy who was still in shock over seeing that mystery boy die by the Heartless. They assumed he was trying to rob her as mugging people is common here now. The boys tried to cheer her up, but so far, only Jack came the closet to getting a smile out of her.

 

"Nope! My face is sillier!" Maxie challenged. He pulled his ears up, crossed his eyes and warped his mouth.

 

Pete felt a suspicious shaking from her in his arms.

 

"Nuh uh! Mine is!" Jack held his hands to his cheeks and moved them up, tilted his head to the side and grinned. Then switched to sticking his tongue out.

 

Clairy did a valiant job for a 6 year old in not smiling. Pete chuckled. Even Donald and Goofy were getting a kick out of this.

 

"Hey! What about mine!" PJ whined.

 

"Alright, that's enough you guys." Donald interrupted, walking backwards. He then bumped into Goofy who stopped walking. "Wak! Goofy!? What's the hold up?"

 

Donald then looked around Goofy to see the fountain.

 

With the Keyhole visible.

 

"WHAT!?"

 

From high up above, something crashed down to the ground behind them in front of the Gizmo shop.

 

"Uh oh!" Goofy grabbed his shield.

 

"Alright kids, go scram! Back up that ramp towards the door, see?" Pete set Clairy down as whatever it was started to rise again.

 

"Is that Armor?" Pj asked.

 

Yup, the Guard Armor.

 

"Ready Goofy?" Donald asked over his shoulder. "Pete?" Pete walked to his other side as he made sure the kids were safe.

 

"With your permission, how 'bout I summon some ah, 'reinforcements'." Pete asked, looking over at them both.

 

"You mean Heartless." Goofy stated.

 

"I don't see any Keyblade Masters around, do you?"

 

The Guard Armor started to reconnect its limbs. Head falling from the sky moments later.

 

And then, Donald noticed something being thrown towards the head; taking it out in one hit. It was a sword that twirled in the air (not breaking it's flight when it hit the head) and impaled the ground mere feet from them.

 

"I know that Keyblade anywhere." Goofy stated confidently .

 

It was Riku's Keyblade.

 

Said silverette resummoned his blade and, with a series of lightning fast moves, took down the rest of the Guard Armor in moments. He landed gracefully in front of them.

 

From behind, the kids were cheering for him. He gave them a mock salute with a smile, not really looking at them.

 

His change of clothes consisted of keeping his black and yellow sleeveless top, a black and yellow leather jacket with what looked like shoulder pads, dark blue pants with a couple of blue, black and yellow belts with silver buckles, a pair of black sleeveless gloves and a pair of boots. And a necklace. (The very same that Jack gave him earlier that day. Or was it yesterday now?)

 

Riku stood up and looked at them. A loud crash got their attention as Riku sighed.

 

Several Darkside's, a few more Guard Armors, Trick Masters,  Dark Thorns, Pot Centipedes and dozens of other powerful Heartless were seen moving around them all around town. There even appeared to be a Twilight Thorn with lesser Nobodies around it. There was a few Trick Masters farther back in the distance, setting various buildings on fire and toppling them with their fire sticks (???). Dark thorns and various forms of Stealth Sneaks scaled the buildings. And a Pot Centipede that stretched several buildings and moved more slowly to sneak up on it's prey.

 

Riku faced them. "Aren't you guys a sight for sore eyes. We could really use some help. Feel up for it?"

 

"We?" Donald asked hopefully.

 

Riku merely chuckled and pointed his thumb back over his shoulder where a Darkside fell atop the Gizmo Shop with the giant Heart flying away. A figure leapt across the rooftops before jumping high over them and landed just behind Riku.

 

Sora's change of clothes consisted of his usual style. Going from red, then black and blue from the last adventure, now royal blue and a deep purple. There were hints of red and white here and there. The only thing that really stood out was an extra necklace beside his chained crown that matched Riku's.

 

"Sora!" The trio yelled happily.

 

For a moment, Riku felt jealous of the happy greeting. But all things considered, he doesn't blame them either.

 

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora bounded towards them in a group hug. Pete and Riku stood aside feeling like third wheels.

 

"Daddy! Unkie Riku!" Said duo looked up. Over the fountain, with a visible Keyhole, was Jack and three other kids waving at him.

 

Sora and Riku stared happily with a huge weight lifted off their shoulders.

 

"Is he really your son?" Pete asked.

 

"Yeah… He's mine." He smiled, lifting his hand up and waved as Jack waved with both excitedly.

 

Then, the kids gasped and backed away. The grownups all turn around to see that they're surrounded, the Pot Centipede taking up most of the rooftops.

 

The duo looked at each other and nodded. Sora looked back. "Donald? Goofy?"

 

"Gawrsh Sora. Do you even have to ask?" Goofy grinned.  Donald stood beside him, staff at the ready.

 

"Let's go get em!"

 

Sora looked back at the kids. "You guys stay there! This'll only take a minute!"

 

"Kay!" Jack yelled as he told the others to get down, but then they reappeared to peak over the rails. Riku grinned.

 

"Let's do this." Sora got into his battle pose, followed quickly by the others. Then ley charged.

 

~/~

 

**Back in the First District.**

 

Geppetto was really worried about his boys. And to make matters worse, he heard that there was a whole army of Heartless just past those doors. Pinocchio came back earlier feeling guilty and terrified. He came to tell Geppetto what happened and on how he ran into Leon.

 

As he went to go help in the search again, they saw everyone running towards the Hangar doors to the Gummi ships. Smaller Heartless were seen above the roofs and sneaking in from the alleys.

 

After grabbing Figaro and Jack's bag, they ran to the railing next to that mailbox and saw all the elderly and children backed to the doors as the adults and able teens took down any Heartless that came close.

 

"I'm scared father."

 

"I'm scared too. Come on lets get down there."

 

As they ran down the steps they saw Yuffie on the front line who cleared a path for them.

 

~/~

 

Cid sighed relieved that all systems were now in the green.

 

"Alright! Sound off! Whose green?" He bellowed over the Comm. systems across ships.

 

_**GREEN!!** _

__

_**GREEN!!** _

__

_**GREEN!!** _

__

_**Wait… and~ GREEN!** _

__

_**Almost… wait! Nope, false alarm. We're GREEN!!** _

__

_**All green here, Mr. Highwind! Mr. Arrow! Ready at your post!**_  A woman shouted. _**Aye Captain!**_ A male's voice shouted in the distance.

 

_**GREEN!!** _

__

_**GREEN!!** _

__

_**GREEN!!** _

__

_**GREEN!!** _

__

_**All set here Cid!!**_ Dale yelled happily then a banging sound. _**Ow… what was that for?**_

 

 _ **We're GREEN!!**_ Chip corrected.

 

Cid nodded satisfied, but also worried about that false alarm. Some of these volunteers only glimpsed at a Gummi ship so he spent the past week cramming every scrap of knowledge he could into them so these ships could fly.

 

"Yuffie! You're clear to open the doors!!"

 

_**Roger that!!** _

 

~/~

 

As the Trick Masters and Stealth Sneaks (nearby) were finished off, Sora finally took a moment to figure out the Keyhole problem. He looked back to see the others taking down the other Heartless:

 

Donald easily taking down a smaller Pot Centipedes (Using the pots for target practice) while also getting the best of a Dark Thorn. Goofy was handling a Guard Armor just fine, but was having some difficulties with several Stealth Sneak's staying invisible. Pete was tag-teaming with Riku against a Darkside and a few more Dark thorns. The larger Pot Centipede staying on the roofs, waiting.

 

These Heartless just keep coming.

 

Looking ahead, he looked at Jack and Jack looked at the other kids then back at Sora with a thumbs up. Sora nodded then focused back on the Keyhole.

 

Donald was knocked over towards him by a Dark Thorn, and landed next to him.

 

"Is it worth it? Sealing the Keyhole?" Sora mumbled. Donald shook off the dirt then faced him.

 

"I'm not to sure either Sora. According the King, this world might as well be lost. Refugees are appearing on Radiant Garden instead of here."

 

"Yeah, Jiminy explained that as well." He stared at it for a moment then turned to take in the surroundings.

 

Other than the sounds of combat, the town was growing too quiet. All the houses were dark and the only voices were from First District. And the crowd there was small...

 

He looked up, the rate of stars blinking out slowed down. So, whatever invasion was happening, at least it's almost over. For now.

 

"I guess…" Sora started. He noticed indications that everyone was listening to him as they fought.

 

"Daddy!" Jack interrupted. Sora whipped around to face him. Jack was standing on top of the railing and used the fountain to steady himself. "I found out earlier that Yuffie, Cid and Leon are here! They have a dozen Gummi ships getting ready to take off! If.. If this world really is lost! Then- then the least we can do is buy time for them!"

 

Then the girl came up and joined him. "He's right! I saw several grownups volunteering to help out Mr.Cid too! One of 'em told me earlier that they should be done by dinnertime! And that was a while ago! So anytime now! ...Right?" She looked at Jack.

 

"Right!"

 

Sora nodded. "You're right." He faced the others. They all took a moment to nod in agreement. "Let's give them as much time as we can!"

 

~/~

 

Yuffie was helping the refugees get on the ships. All the ships were pre-programmed to head to Radiant Garden so they made a plan.

 

Most of the children were to go on one ship, so that the others can focus on defense to protect them. That and most of the ships were, unfortunately,  small. There was two ships that were big and that was the Shera and the Legacy. 

 

Even Cid had to admit Ms. Amelia was good. The children were in good hands.

 

The Legacy didn't have much in way of weapons yet, but that one cannon on the deck. So everyone else had to have training on the weapons on the other ships. On the Legacy, the woman named Lilo volunteered to man the cannon and she was a good shot during those few times they practiced. She claimed she had a good teacher in the form of her pet dog.

 

Cid had to double take on that statement while she just grinned.

 

In the distance, Yuffie managed to get to the top of the Accessory Shop to look at the damage the Heartless are causing. She grinned big time when she saw a very familiar trio taking them out with ease and she could see Leon gradually making his way over.

 

Down below she saw the doors to the Second District open, and in came a group of kids who quickly shut the door behind them.

 

One of the boy looked around frantically.

 

Yuffie jumped down to them. "You guys aren't supposed to be out here alone. You could've gotten hurt!"

 

The human boy looked at her, sized her up (which confused her) then grinned. "Are you Yuffie?"

 

"Why yes. Yes I am. How do you know?"

 

"Because of my daddy. He's out there fighting the Heartless."

 

"What?!"

 

"Listen. My daddy is Sora-"

 

"Sora?!"

 

"-YES!!! Now listen!"

 

"Ok, ok. Easy."

 

"Look! My daddy is out there buying you guys time to get everyone on those ships! And they're losing! They're not even bothering with the Keyhole because of what King Mickey said. I-I'll have them explain it. But still! Traverse Town is unstable and no longer worth saving anymore. So get everyone out of here!" He screamed all in one breath leaving him panting.

 

Yuffie stood there in shock. "What..?"

 

No longer worth saving. Traverse Town is lost. Losing.

 

Yuffie shook her head to focus. "Understood. I'll get everyone on board. Come here." She grabbed his hand and walked them to the railing. See those ships past those doors"

 

They nodded.

 

"See that big one in the middle? That's the 'Legacy'. All children are going on that ship, while everyone else are going on the others. Every other ship will be focused on protecting the Legacy. We plan of having Sora's ship take point to clear a path because his is the most capable of taking out a vast amount of ships with ease."

 

'Got it! Clairy, I want you ta take the others to that ship. I'm gonna go back and tell daddy-'

 

"No, I will." Yuffie interrupted. "It's no longer safe out here. You guys go to the Legacy. I'll go tell your father. No arguments. Go!"

 

They hesitantly agreed and ran towards the crowd. Jack stopped at the top of the stairs. He looked back over her shoulder as she started to run in the opposite direction.

 

"Yuffie!"

 

She stopped in front of Geppetto's.

 

"Tell daddy and Unkie Riku that…  I'll be brave. I'll use what I learned from his stories to get them home. Ok?"

 

Yuffie smiled with pride, even though she could see him shaking and doing a valiant effort in not crying.

 

"I will."

 

Jack nodded and hopped down the stairs, tripped at the bottom and then ran to catch up with his friends.

 

~/~

 

Cid listens intently as the headcount comes in. And it's not looking good. If you compare these numbers to where it was a week ago…

 

It's already 2/3 smaller.

 

Cid slammed his fist down. Until he heard Yuffie's excited voice over the Comm. And something about Sora.

 

"Sora?" He whispered. "Sora! Yuffie! Comeback! What did you just say?!" He turned up the volume on the Comm on his consol.

 

_**It's Sora! Donald, Goofy, Pete and Riku! They're all here! They're buying us time fighting the Heartless! They're kids have just boarded the Legacy! Get everyone on the ships NOW!!** _

 

Cid sighed relieved at the first good news he's heard in years. Sora's back. But…

 

"Yuffie? What's wrong?"

 

 _ **There's too many Heartless. From what they told me, King Mickey theorizes that because of the lack of refugees these past few years, Traverse Town started to close off. And now, with this invasion, all refugees are waking up at Radiant Garden instead. The town is closing itself off Cid! Sora just told me that the Keyhole is no longer worth resealing.**_ Her voice somewhat filled with static due to interference from somewhere.

 

"Now wait just a god dammed minute! What… just what are you saying?"

 

 _ **Cid. Traverse Town is lost. We're out numbered and outmatched. There's a new Giant Heartless that Sora and Riku witnessed taking down FOUR Darksides with ease and a Soldier Heartless ordering it around or something. Whatever is going on I know this. This might very well be the last time we'll see this place.**_ He could faintly hear her starting to cry.

 

Traverse Town. His home for over a decade. Doomed to be yet another star blinking out of the night sky. He looked up to the view screen with the First District still visible through the doors.

 

A passing volunteer, who wasn't even trying to focus on her work when she heard what Yuffie said. They all heard her. She looked at her captain and saw him crying in shock as he gazed through those doors.

 

Since she was working communications between ships. She silently passed along what she heard.

 

~/~

 

Sora and co retreated to the first district.

 

The Heartless just kept coming…

 

Sora and Riku landed on the roof of the Accessory Shop. Yuffie and Leon landing next to them moments later. Leon caught up to them shortly after redoubling their efforts. They took a moment to see the surroundings. Most of the buildings were now dark, covered by Heartless. Not a sound was heard.

 

Sora looked to the ships and could barely make out Jack and his friends on the deck of the Legacy. Leon told him of the arrangement of the ships and he agreed. The Kingdom is the most prepared ship when taking on Heartless vessels and could easily clear a path.

 

"Ready Riku?" He asked sadly.

 

"I don't think I'll ever be ready. But… Let's go. Jack's waiting for us." He reached over and grabbed Sora's shoulder, trying to comfort him. Sora smiled.

 

"Yeah. Let's go."

 

~/~

 

**The Launch.**

 

Amelia. Mostly feline in appearance and bearing. She is her late teens and just out of (her worlds equivalent to) Highschool. Her brown hair in an intricate up 'do, but rapidly coming undone and she's getting frustrated with her bangs when it keeps falling in her face.  She's wearing a torn and ruined blue dress due to the Heartless crashing her graduation after-party. She's NOT a happy camper.

 

Mr. Arrow has a lot less … 'muscle??' than his future self and is finally out of his 'scrawny' stage. He's less formal in his rarely used casual wear. Jeans, boots and a red muscle shirt with a strange necklace of a strong metal variety.

 

The volunteers were:

 

A young woman with long black hair in a strange red and black uniform carrying a type of gun similar to Stitch's. Her name is Lilo.

 

A teen and his little sister. Actually, he told her to join the others so he could work. She huffed and grudgingly left. He had short brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. White shirt with a brown shawl of some kind, his tan pants were torn above the ankles above his ankles and tied to his legs by string and brown shoes. His name was Jackson.

 

Another boy, a woman named Wendy vouched for. Claimed the Heartless attack was so traumatic, he repressed most of his memories. He was dressed in hand me down clothes Wendy must've given him in their haste to get out, and he spaced out a lot. His name was Peter. Wendy's daughter, Jane is also here but is still too young and was ushered to join the other children.

 

The last volunteer was a boy similar in age to Peter but younger slightly. He was still in his pajamas. He had short brown hair with a small braid in the back with blue eyes. His name was Jim.

 

There was a small group of children that was reported to be the last of them. One of them, a small human boy was under extreme protection. His safety is top priority. When she asked why, it she quickly understood.

 

During her stay here, the Restoration committee spoke of Sora, Donald and Goofy like one would family. Those three really saved… everyone! On a multitude of worlds. They were heroes. Even now, they're out there, risking their lives in buying them time to escape. The LEAST they could do is keep their children safe.

 

She briefly looked up and saw the man young Jack resembled. Sora had his back to them alongside Riku, Leon and Yuffie. Darksides, Guard Armors, and soo… many large Heartless as far as the eye could see between buildings. Too many. They really were out numbered. And out matched.

 

She faced Mr. Arrow with as much courage as she could muster.

 

"Well, are we ready to raise this creaking tub, Mr. Arrow?"

 

"My pleasure, Captain." She still blushes at the title, still not convinced she deserves it. Then, he yelled over to the volunteers. "ALL HANDS TO STATIONS!!!! LOOSE THOSE SOLAR SAILS!!!"

 

The boys climbed the riggings to the masts and unleashed them. The sails extended and fanned out. Lights spread from the base of the sails and the ship began to rise.

 

The young children were against the rails watching the launch of all these ships. One by one, all the Gummi Ships ignited their engines, turned on their lights. Their systems all coming online. Docking procedures being disengaged along with the clamps holding them in place let go at last.

 

"Engage artificial gravity!" Amelia yelled over to Lilo who happened to be running past the device.  The children giggling and laughing and getting higher in the air. She nodded. As the device powered on Lilo went to the weapons station and sat in the chair connected to the cannon.

 

The heroes dashed, sprinted and super-glided to the doors. Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy went to the _Kingdom_ while Pete went to the _Shera_ with Leon and Yuffie. Once they were in and one final look through the doors. A Guard Armor went reverses, powered up it's chest/cannon, blasted and destroyed the Accessory Shop.

 

"TAKE HER AWAY!!!" Mr. Arrow yelled at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't remember, Amelia and Mr. Arrow were in charge of the R.L.S. Legacy  in the movie "Treasure Planet". At this point in time, they have yet to reach that point and are still basically cadets in training.


	8. Gummi Royal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Cid swears a bit as he lectures Riku. Evacuation is in full swing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added details to both the Hangar and creative liberties added to the Kingdom ship's interior because I wanted to make it more realistic instead of three chairs in a dome-shaped room.
> 
> I have been using "Treasure Planet" for a lot of references when concerning both the Hangar next to the First District and anything Gummy Ship related because not only is it a cool sci-fi Disney hybrid, but the layout of most of the areas reminded me of both Hollow Bastion and Traverse Town.
> 
> This was really hard to write because I never really got into the Gummi-ships during the game. But this was, and will be, a necessary evil to write.

**Leaving Traverse Town**

 

Storming into the Cockpit, Sora, Donald and Goofy quickly made it to their stations. As the automatic door to the outside closed and sealed behind Riku, the decompression hissed and life support began to fully kick in.  Staying near the door, knowing  these guys don't need his help, it was a strange thing for Riku seeing Sora so focused and serious.

 

Inside the _Kingdom_ , there are three decks, two on the bottom and one above: the Engine Room (where Chip N' Dale reign supreme) and the quarters where everyone sleeps are below, and the Cockpit above. The cockpit is a large, circular room with two doors: one to the outside and a hatch leading below to both the Quarters in front and Engine Room in the back. Inside are computers and controls all along the walls and a clear dome roof above. Three mechanical chairs sit along different station: Goofy went towards Communications on the left, Donald went to the right towards Engine Controls and Navigation Controls; Donald was already coordinating with Goofy (who is communicating with everyone else) to get into position. Sora went straight for main steering and weapons and re-familiarizing himself with the controls.

 

From what Riku could see, the chairs have a blue and black theme to match the rest of the room. From Sora's movements there must be some sort keypad on the armrests and in front of Sora, what appears to be the steering wheel of some kind. Looking towards Donald is something more familiar he recognizes from Hollow Ba- ... Radiant Garden. A bunch of displays showing engine readings and power output. They were very common throughout the castle. Looking towards Goofy, he sees a radio of some kind and Goofy talking into some kind of headset.

 

Looking out  the large dome window to see the last of the refugees slipping past the overly large doors separating the Hangar from the Town (the one seen in the First District) and several men on stand-by barricading it after to buy extra time.   Looking up and around, he sees each ship finishing the last minute preparations and people boarding the ships in a hurry. All lined up along a series of docks, similar to regular boating docks along the Mainland. Except with high tech built into it due to the difference between ships for the sea... and ships for space.

 

 With Sora, Donald and Goofy easily getting their old groove back, they detached the ship from clamps and slowly started backing away from the Port. Sora quickly noticed how Riku stood awkwardly in awe (awkward for feeling useless on a Gummi Ship and awe from child-like wonder from seeing/ being on a space ship for the first time) at the door. He smiled at Riku (whom was trying really hard not to let it show how amazed he was).

 

"Have you ever been in a Gummi-Ship before?" Sora asked gently while he was finishing up the sequence. Riku just looked embarrassed.

 

"Ah. No. That is, unless you count Captain Hook's pirate ship?" Sora chuckled.

 

"Come here." Sora stood up and gestured to his seat. He then stepped aside to the left of the chair. Riku blanched.

 

"W-wait! I don't know-!"

 

"That's why I'm teaching you. We're going to need all the help we can get to get out of here."

 

Riku scratched his head and did as he was told. He sat down and Sora leaned on his armrest so he was at a better angle. Riku's eyes widened and then blushed a little while trying to take in what Sora was saying.

 

Behind them, Donald and Goofy watched the scene unfold. Goofy looked over at Donald who was smiling fondly. Knowing things will be different this time.

 

"-And… This one is the steering. It took a while for me to get the hang of it-"

 

"You crashed us!" Donald gladly tossed in. Sora flinched.

 

"Oh for- THAT WAS ONE TIME!!!" He yelled over his shoulder. Donald and Goofy snickered. But it was the sound of Riku laughing that got his attention.

 

"Wow, Sora. I should've known you'd be a terrible driver." He teased. "Did you two know? It took Sora FOUR times to pass his drivers test?"

 

"What?!" Sora pouted at the laughing from behind.

 

"I'm only teasing, Sora."

 

"Hmph." Sora mock-glared. But soon smiled, grateful that Riku is relaxed now.

 

 ** _Sora? Ya there?_** A voice came from the intercom.

 

"Wak!" Donald yelped surprised.

 

"Cid? Is that you?" Goofy asked as he switched to a holo-screen HUB in front of Sora and Riku, but medium-sized and out of the way so it's not distracting. On screen was Cid on the _Shera_ with Yuffie, Leon and Pete standing beside him.

 

"We're reading you loud and clear Cid." Sora replied.

 

 ** _Hey guys!_** Yuffie waved, energetic as ever. Sora grinned and waved back.

 

 ** _Well, aint this a surprise._** Cid from behind his steering wheel. Hands on the wheel, jacket tied around his waist and cigar in his mouth.

 

 ** _Good to see you made it._** Leon, Gunblade over one shoulder and his other hand in his pocket, offering one of his smiles.

 

 ** _Hey, is that Riku?_** Yuffie asked curiously, leaning forward with a hand above her eyes like she's looking at something far away.

 

While this conversation is taking place, Donald and Goofy are getting out of the other ships' way so they can position themselves.

 

How the ships are going to be: The _Kingdom_ is taking point with the _Shera_ in the rear. The _Legacy_ right in the middle. There will be three ships directly around them. The "Inner Ring". Those three will not engage enemy until necessary, the last line of defense. They are three different versions of the _Invincible_.

 

The next set of three will take the stragglers or the brave who manage to get past the "Outer Ring". These are the "B Team" (Basically the lesser experienced who don't have as much practice…) These are custom versions of the _Highwind_ models (B Team) as well as custom _Falcon_ models with one or two personal ships For those who actually HAVE been in space a while (Outer Ring).

 

Goofy aught a glimpse of those kids as they went below deck. Maxie going after Jack and closing the door behind them.

 

A ship from "B Team" brought him back into focus.

 

"And that's basically our story." Sora finished.

 

 ** _Wow… Good to have you on our side, Riku!_** Yuffie gave a thumbs up. Leon merely nodded. Cid just sighed in relief.

 

Cid could still remember when he met Sora for the first time. Running into his store, hiding from the Heartless. One of the first things he asked was if he knew what happened to his friends. All these years later, they're finally together again. The Restoration Committee didn't have that many good memories of Riku, but Sora defended him every step of the way.

 

If Sora is happy, they're happy. But if Riku pulled the same stunts he pulled back then… well, you get the idea.

 

Cid leaned forward, pointed his cigarette at Riku and looked him dead in the eye. **_Riku_**.

 

"Yes?" He blinked at the suddenly serious tone.

 

 ** _I'm glad you're back and all, but I want to make one thing clear before shit hits the fan_**.  He took one last drag, and put it out in the ashtray next to him.

 

"I'm listening."

 

 ** _If you suddenly get cozy with the darkness again... you up and leave or run_** **away** ** _again…_** He then points to Sora. **_If you run away from_** **him** ** _again where he has to search the whole damn UNIVERSE to find you-_**

 

"Cid!" Sora cut him off.

 

 ** _NO Sora!_**  He slammed his hands on the consul. **_Now you listen here, Riku!_**  He pointed accusingly at Riku with a glare. **_You pull that same crap again and I will personally hunt you down! Sora doesn't deserve this B.S! I'm done seeing him like that!_** **Done** ** _!_**

 

Riku just sat there, stunned.

 

~/~

 

**Meanwhile, below deck in the Legacy.**

 

There are a few parents down here who volunteered to babysit while the more experienced took to the other ships. Some of the younger children were playing in the center while the parents sat on crates or against the wall.

 

A little boy with a digital camera was recording the day's events. He was 4 and a half. He has wavy brown hair brown eyes freckles on his cheeks and tanned skin. He was wearing his green and white pj's as well. His mom was teaching him how to use her video camera for the last 10 or so minutes as a distraction. It was currently recording, with the lens facing the mother and son.

 

"I even put in a new memory card, see? It can hold up to 60 GB of memory."

 

"Is that a lot?" Lil' Jamie asked. She just giggled.

 

"Yes, that's a lot sweetie." Just then, Jack and co opened the door and walked in.

 

Clairy is looking around curiously, eyeing every little detail of the ship. Maxie and Pj went straight for the other kids while Jack hung back by the door a little shy.

 

Jamie looked up at the new kids and clung to his mommy's shirt. Jack looked around and saw him and waved a little.

 

"Wave back." She whispered in Jamie's ear with a giggle. Jamie nodded before waving with a little more energy causing Jack to smile a little.

 

~/~

 

 **The** **_Kingdom_ **

 

"Cid, I assure you… I have no intention of doing any of that."

 

 ** _Oh really?_** Cid crossed his arms in disbelief.

 

As Riku opened his mouth alarms started going off.

 

 ** _We got incoming!_** One voice yelled from somewhere off screen.

 

 ** _They're here!_** Another from somewhere else.

 

 ** _EVERY ONE TO YOUR STATIONS YA HEAR!!!_**  Cid bellowed as he pointed to various people and gave out orders. **_And you!_** Pointing to Riku. **_We WILL be finishing this conversation later._**

 

"I understand."

 

Sora leaned over and cut the feed.

 

~/~

 

**The Legacy.**

 

Stars started moving towards them in the distance. But to a (sort-of) trained cadet, those were not stars.

 

"EVASSIVE ACTION EVERYONE!!! WE GOT INCOMING!!!" Amelia yelled from the wheel.

 

"All hands fasten your lifelines!" Mr. Arrow bellowed.

 

~/~

 

**The Invasion begins…**

 

Two _Invincible's_ are hovering on both sides of the _Legacy_ while the third is up above. One of the _Highwind_ models looked a bit shaky.

 

"What's going on over there!" Amelia yelled over through her com-piece in her ear.

 

 ** _Sorry ma'am!_**   A male voice replied. **_We're still getting the hang of steering!_**

 

"Figure it out, right quick! The enemy ships have arrived!"

 

~/~

 

 **The** **_Kingdom_ **

 

Riku was trying to keep up. He was having a hard time trying to steer and almost rammed into another ship (though Sora quickly prevented that) Donald didn't miss a chance to yell at him from stress. Riku missed a couple of targets, but a _Falcon_ from behind got those.

 

"It's ok, Riku. It's your first time. Keep trying." Sora encouraged as Riku started to panic.

 

With a determination that came from not wanting to disappoint Sora, as well as not letting ships pass; Riku took a deep breath and took the controls again.

 

~/~

 

At first, it was just the small fry. The more experienced Pilots let the rookies grab those to practice on, knowing full well the Boss's are not far off. Sora practically sighed in relief as Riku started to get more confident and started taking bolder shots.

 

As predicted, stronger ships started to appear. The rookies started to hang back and returned to formation.

 

On the _Legacy_ , some of the volunteers often stopped what they were doing to watch. The ONLY reason Amelia let them get away with it was A) they were kids and B) a lot of them had parents on those ships, so of course they want to make sure they're ok.

 

Below deck, some of the kids started screaming and crying. The parents who stayed tried in vain to calm them. Jamie looked around and saw the boy from earlier crouched in a corner with his hands on his head. Then his head bobbed up like he had an idea. He stood up and made determined steps to the middle of the room. Everyone looked up.

 

"Would you guys like to hear a story?" He flinched as a bang to his left shook the ship from outside. But he held his ground.

 

"A story?" A girl asked from one of the crates. (Jackson's sister)

 

"Uh huh! My daddy told me lost of stories about other worlds! Wanna hear some?"

 

Some of the parents looked at him but then started to figure it out. A distraction. Jamie's mother sat up straighter.

 

"I would like to hear a story, young man." Jack blushed. "What's your name?"

 

"Uh! It's Jack!"

 

"Well Jack? What story do you have in mind?" In her lap, Jamie turned the camera and focused it on him.

 

~/~

 

**_There's no end to these guys!_ **

 

**_Where are they coming from!?_ **

 

**_The stars… there's hardly any left._ **

 

**_How do we even know if Radiant Garden is still there!?_ **

 

**_How much farther?!_ **

 

This was the Radio chatter that the _Shera_ , _Kingdom_ , and _Legacy_ had to listen to for the last 10 minutes or so. Just then, one of the _Highwind's_ engines caught fire and then exploded a minute later.

 

**_We lost them!_ **

 

**_What happened?!_ **

 

**_They're gone!_ **

 

"Riku, give me the controls" Sora demanded. Riku quickly got out of the chair and hung on for dear life as Sora broke formation.

 

"Sora?!" Donald yelled in shock.

 

"Sora?" Goofy looked over at Sora. He hasn't seen that look in a long time.

 

Sora flew over and around the ships grabbing energy, HP and turbo boosters before taking out every ship in sight with alarming efficiency. He took out the 6 mid-level threat ships before circling back to the rear to take out that giant one in a fight that lasted barely a few minutes.

 

~/~

 

**The Legacy**

 

"A mermaid!" One of the girls squealed in delight. A few boys groaned.

 

"Yeah! Her name's Ariel! And she has this amazing singing voice!" Jack declared with a grin.

 

"Wouldn't that make her a siren?" One of the grown ups asked.

 

"What's a siren?"

 

**~/~**

 

 **The** **_Shera_ ** **.**

 

"Looks like the pipsqueak's had enough." Pete chuckled. The Kingdom zipping in all directions. "I was wondering how long he'd last staying in one place!" He guffawed.

 

"Go get 'em Sora!" Yuffie cheered.

 

Leon's jaw hit the floor quite a while ago from this, he's currently trying to realign it. He's never seen the kid in action out in space before. But considering how many worlds he's traveled to, Leon finds he shouldn't be surprised at this either.

 

~/~

 

 **The** **_Legacy_ **

 

"How can a skeleton be the king of pumpkins?" A boy asked.

 

"I don't know." Jack tilted his head in thought.

 

"Oooh! Ooh!" While waving her hands above her head. "Maybe he dresses as a pumpkin and it's contest to see who's better?" The girl from earlier pitched in.

 

~/~

 

Once Sora was satisfied that all the tough guys were focusing on his ship, he went back up front with a couple of the Outer Ring ships backing him up.

 

"Sora!" Riku startled him as Riku grasped Sora's hand still on the control stick. "Easy there… That's it. Let me take over." As he tried to ease Sora's grip. Sora shook his head.

 

"But there's still-!"

 

"Sora." Riku spoke calmly. "You need to calm down. By seeing you zipping around all over the place, you're causing a panic."

 

THAT got Sora's attention. Then he heard it, the panicked voices from the other ships. Some cheering at his mad skill, others… not so much.

 

"Right, sorry." He hung his head.

 

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, you mopped the floor with those guys! The others can handle things now for a bit. You were amazing, Sora." He smiled.

 

"You think so?" He looked up through his bangs.

 

~/~

 

 **The** **_Legacy_ **

 

Peter was running below deck to grab some more rope when heard Jack's next story.

 

"He did not fly!"

 

"Did so! Peter Pan had Tinkerbell put this Pixie dust stuff on him and he flew!" Jack tried to defend.

 

 _Peter Pan? Is he talking about me?_   Mr. Arrow's voice from above deck, brought him back before Jack could finish the last battle of Sora vs. Cap'n Hook. Running back up the stairs to the main deck, he could almost hear a mans voice replacing Amelia's as she gave orders.

 

_Blast you Peter Pan!!_

 

Far ahead at the Bow, past even the _Kingdom_ , Peter saw a giant shadow blocking most of the stars. There were four others surrounding them and closing fast.

 

~/~

 

 **The** **_Kingdom_ **

 

"Oh man…" Sora whispered at the new sight.

 

"You gotta be kidding me." Riku grumbled. Sora looked over the armrest at Donald and Goofy, Chip 'N Dale. They all nodded. Sora smiled and nodded back before standing.

 

"Riku, this next battle is going to be crazy and we don't have another seat for you to take. So sit down and I'll sit in your lap so we can share the restraints. I need help with the controls as well."

 

Riku blinked uncertain but nodded and did as told.

 

Once Sora was in his lap, he fastened the harness around them. Sora grabbed the steering wheel while Riku grabbed the armrest and put himself as far back into the chair as he can as Sora whipped back and forth between weapons and steering with ease. Riku idly mused that this is similar to playing with little Jack during those racing games at the arcade. The difference, Sora's a little too big to sit in his lap, but they don't have a choice right now because there really is no other seat left for him.

 

"You guys ready?"

 

"Yeah!"

 

"Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching back and forth from writing little kids to grownups is harder than it looks. Jack tried sticking to the fun worlds for his stories to try and cheer everyone up.


	9. Can't Be Trusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gummi-Royal finale. 
> 
> Next chapter is end of the Intro arc now that the main cast is assembled at the end of this chapter.

**The Shera**

Peter ran up the stairs from the galley to the deck. Up above and all around him, lasers and cannons were being fired on the two giant Heartless Pirate Ships and two Nobody Cruiser Battleships that were bombarding everyone. Flying between ships would be several types of Hunter and numerous weak ships as well.

It was an ambush.

Up on the large cannon, sat Lilo taking charge. Laser ball after ball she fired dead on each ship in range.

"Have you fought these guys before?!" Peter yelled above the chaos, which she just barely heard.

"Yeah! My dog, Stitch, taught me how!" She yelled back as she took out a blue Hunter in one shot.

"Keep up the good work Miss Pelekei!" Mr. Arrow Bellowed from above.

"I will!" She replied. Then to Peter: "Stitch was an illegal genetic experiment made by Uncle Jumba a long time ago." She took a moment to fire at one of the Pirate ships giant wheels, disabling it. "Now he's out there helping against the Heartless in his B.R.B. He taught me how to fight before he left."

He just stood there dumbstruck as she merely grinned.

 

~/~

**The Kingdom**

"Is it really like this out here?!" Riku stared in fear. Sora didn't miss a beat at his distraction and easily took the controls and started firing at the other ships until Riku snapped out of it.

"Sometimes it is." Sora spoke calmly.

"Usually it's not so bad." Goofy pointed out.

"Yeah! It's only like this when someone's trying to stop us from getting through." Donald finished.

"The question is, who?" Sora questioned in a serious tone. "Who is it this time?" Then over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off the enemy, "Donald! Goofy! Can one of you patch through to Cid? We need to regroup and find a new strategy."

"On it!" Goofy and Donald replied in unison.

 

~/~

**The Legacy**

"I wish my husband would do that for me." A middle-aged mother mused. She had long brown hair that was in a loose ponytail with strands all over the pace. She had sea-blue eyes and her wrinkles were starting to show. She wore a servants uniform and held an album in her arms.

They were talking about how Beast tried to rescue Belle by following her to Hollow Bastion.

"I know, right?" A younger woman next to her nudged her with a smile. She is young, mid-20's with blue-grey eyes and dark red hair in a bun and a bright smile. She wore a blue, v-neck blouse with some flower design on the side and dark jeans. "My husband doesn't even take me on dates anymore! I'm jealous of Belle. Beast travelled the universe to get her back!" She sighed.

"I give them a few years before the passion wears off." The elder grumbled sadly. The younger patted her shoulder in comfort.

Jack just stared at the two women. His five-year-old mind not understanding yet.

"What do you think they mean by that?" Clairy asked.

 

~/~

**The Shera**

Pete stood off to the side watching. Reason? He's used to using corridors of Darkness, not Gummi Ships, for travel.

He kept his eyes on the battlefield.

"Well Pete? What do you make of this?" Cid sighed in frustration.

"For starters, that runt is good, but even he can't keep his cool for very long. He did good earlier, taking out those ships, but now… It looks like the enemies' goal is to wear us down, see? This army seams endless. Most likely those Nobody ships are callin' the shots."

"I'm sensing more to it though." Cid replied with dread.

Pete crossed his arms in thought. "There's too any to be a coincidence. Too coordinated. I think… We might just have a new foe in the midst."

"Great~. Just what we need!" Cid slammed his fist on the consul.

 

~/~

**The Legacy.**

Jim was jumping down from the mast and then started running to his next post when he heard a portal open. He whipped around to face the Bow of the ship to see a lone Soldier Heartless.

"Heartless!" His voice was drowned out by a blast nearby.

The soldier just stood there, head facing ahead, tracking something. Jim looked onwards to see the only thing moving in pace to the Soldier. The Kingdom ship.

Someone jumping and landing behind him, startled him. "Wha?"

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you." It was Jackson. "What are you look-" He trailed off seeing the Soldier. "Why is it just standing there?"

As he spoke, the Soldier Heartless finally noticed the and turned to them.

"Uh, Jack? I'm scared." Jim whispered before grabbing Jack's sleeve and hiding behind him.

"Get behind me!" Amelia spoke as she ran in front of them with her phaser gun. "Mr. Arrow! Take the wheel!"

"Aye, madam!"

Phaser locked and ready to fire. Amelia glared at the creature several meters ahead of her and keeping an ear on the boys behind her. It appears to be the only one on board.

For now.

Another explosion; This time ,the _Highwind_ that took several hits already, finally exploded close enough to rock the Legacy. Everyone toppled over.

Down below, everyone was recovering from the attack.

Jack looked to the door and couldn't take it anymore and ran upstairs. The others yelled after him but Maxie followed after him with PJ and Clairy. Soon everyone followed the above deck.

"Get back down there!" Amelia yelled in a panic. "It's too dangerous out here!"

Jack stopped halfway to the Soldier.

"It's that thing again!" Maxie yelled.

"What is it? Is that a Heartless?" PJ asked as he hid behind him. Jack stood there and they stared each other down.

"Hey kid! Get back!" Jackson yelled over.

"You're not like other Heartless are you?" Jack yelled over.

Everyone started whispering behind him.

The Soldier just stood and stared. Until, finally, it raised it's hand out to him. And then Darkness started pooling at it's feet, scaring everyone.

The Darkness spread up it's body then going to the outstretched hand into a ball. A glass sphere appeared then, a bright light flared out and then settled.

"What is that?" Someone whispered behind him.

The Soldier then tossed it in the air towards Maxie and PJ. Both boys scrambled away from it.

"Get back! Both of you!" Amelia panicked.

"Look!" The younger mother pointed at the light and some kind of small illusion formed above it, forming a person. The two boys stared wide eyed at the now familiar woman smiling at Maxie.

"Mom..?"

Jack stared mystified. Definitely NOT a normal Heartless.

Maxie started to cry. "My mom was killed by that thing before we came to Traverse Town." He sniffed. The elder mother looked back at the Soldier.

"I think it's trying to apologize young man." She spoke calmly. Maxie looked up and the Soldier nodded. Then pointed to that light and then grabbed at nothing several times before cupping it's hands and holding them to its chest. Then pointed to it's chest and gave a thumbs up. 

"Wh-What?"

"Maybe," Jack interrupted. "Maybe, it's trying to keep her safe? What if… that light… is her heart?"

Everyone grew silent at that.

"A Heartless protecting someone's Heart?" A man said hysterically. He was middle-aged with greying blonde hair, stubble, and green eyes. He wore a worn grey trench coat ivory polo and brown pants and brown shoes. "Oh yeah! Sure! Why not? And how do you know that's what it's trying to say huh?!" He pointed to Jack.

"I-"

"You don't do you? Of course not! You're just a dumb kid!"

"That's enough!" The young mother yelled.

"You're right! Enough of this. Look out there!" He pointed all around them. "They're all fighting for they're lives and we're stuck here as sitting ducks with only one cannon!! And now this - this THING!!! Is trying to protect us, when it should be trying to kill us!!!"

During his rant, Amelia tried to subtly back him into a corner. "Sir, you need to calm down."

"Calm down?! I will not be taking orders from some prom queen and her jock of a boyfriend-!"

 

~/~

**The Shera**

"Sir! The Legacy has stopped moving!" A woman on radar yelled above the din.

"WHAT D'YOU SAY!?" Cid bellowed.

Leon rushed to the window to get a better look. Indeed, during the argument, there is no one manning the steering or the acceleration.

"Something is happening on that ship." Then he saw something that scared him. Green fire started at the bottom of the ship and worked it's way up rapidly.

"We have a problem!" He yelled back over to them.

"What now?!" Cid sighed in frustration.

Leon looked back at the ship as someone hacked the intercom systems. "Hey!" The communication officer yelled as her system took control of itself.

Leon heard someone walk up next to him and saw Pete in the reflection. "There's only one person in the universe who uses that type of fire." He spoke unusually calm.

**_Fools…_ **

 

~/~

**The Kingdom**

"We're not gonna make it!" Donald yelled as the two battle Cruisers closed in on them.

"No…" Sora whispered. "It cant. It can't end like this!"

Riku sat helplessly as he fired at more ships. He can see Sora's reflection in the glass.

The intercom started to static and hack into the rest of the ship.

_**You can't be trusted to do anything.** _

"Wha..?" Riku whispered.

 

~/~

**The Legacy**

"Calm down?! I will not be taking orders from some prom queen and her jock of a boyfriend-!"

Mr. Arrow promptly knocked him out from behind, shocking every one there.

"I will not be having any insults of the captain aboard my ship!" He yelled so everyone could hear. Then, more gently as he faced Amelia. "Are you aright?"

She just stared at him as he smiled warmly. All she could do was nod.

"It's gone!" A boy yelled. Everyone refocused back on the Heartless to find it gone.

"Fire!!" Lilo yelled. "But it's green!?"

"What's happening?!"

"Someone grab some water!"

Jack, Clairy, Maxie and PJ huddled together next to a mast to stay out of the grown up's way. Jack saw the boy from earlier with his camera, almost get trampled. "Hey!"

Surprisingly, the boy heard him. The group waved him over. The boy tripped and almost dropped his camera a couple of times, but eventually made it over. He tripped as he got close, but Jack caught the boy in his arms. Another boy made it over as well.

"Thanks!" He shakily said clinging to Jack.

"No biggie, what's your name?" Jack asked.

"J-Jamie. You?"

"I'm Jack. This is Clairy, Maxie and PJ."

"Hi!" Clairy waved.

'Hey there." PJ smiled shyly.

"Nice to meet ya!" Maxie grinned.

"Don't forget me!" The new boy declared in a huff as he caught his breath. "I'm Kane."

Kane is 10 years old. He has spiky brown hair (almost black) with a tiny braid on the side and Cerulean blue eyes and freckles. He has a black jacket, blue t-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"Nice to meet you too." Jamie whispered, muffled as he held Jack.

"Hey, don't be scared. The grow'd ups will take care of it! You'll see."

"And don't worry! I'll keep you guys safe." Kane tried to reassure them.

"Fools." A woman spoke from the other side of the mast. They all peeked around it to see an old, horned woman dressed in a worn and torn, long black robe with a staff with a green ball at the top. On her back was a large pair of feathered wings.

She was staring past the Bow as the Kingdom struggled against its foes.

"You can't be trusted to do anything." She turned and faced the children.

(Unknown to them, Jamie's camera started to static and briefly show an image of a child with horns and wings, smiling at the camera.)

 Darkness pooled at their feet and then they were all sucked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits: changed the confrontation on the Legacy with the Soldier and Jack. Changed ending to show Jamie's camera start to glitch (it'll do that a lot as the story progresses)


	10. A Gentle Sirens' Seashell from the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two worlds appear in this chapter for it's now going into split P.O.V's: What happened to Jack, and what's going on on Sora's end.
> 
> We meet some friends from an old Disney cartoon show no one probably remembers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoo! An Update! This is a look at what happened to the Legacy. Sorry it took so long, there were too many ways I wanted this chapter to go, I eventually went 'screw it' and picked one at random. Yeah... I was that undecided. 
> 
> Hmmm. I guess for confusion's sake, I'll put "Legacy" at the start of each separation and whoever POV next to it. And then something to represent Sora and co's point of view. Idk, I'll figure it out by next chapter.
> 
> Next chapters will actually have "Ark- (whatever)" in it's title, then regular chapter names after. This is planned to be really long so this way, you can skip to whatever Ark you want without getting lost.

  **Space**

It's as if time slowed to a stop. They could only watch as the ship was engulfed in flames, then disappeared in an explosion of darkness that sucked in on itself until nothing was left. The whole caravan stopped in its tracks, even the enemy ships vacated the area temporarily to restrategize. Everyone on every ship froze where they were, hands over mouths, most started to cry.

Sora whimpered and fell to his knees as Riku pulled Sora into his arms.

Sora screamed over the still open comms.

Then the radio blared to life as everyone tried to figure out what the  _hell_  just happened.

~/~

 **The** _**Shera** _

There was a rush of activity as Cid demanded answers. Pete fell to his knees, slammed his fists to the ground and cried for his children. Yuffie had her hand over her mouth and caught the  _Kingdom_  in the corner of her eye. Jack…

* * *

_Sora, Riku and Jack were on the island at Sunset._

_The sun was low and the clouds were pretty for it was raining all day and then stopped an hour ago with the suns' rays reflected off the clouds and the foliage around them, making them shine._

_Sora sat on the waters edge, cross-legged with li'l Jack in his lap._

_Riku was bent over the waves, looking for more shells. There were shells of all kinds in piles around them._

_Sora reached to his right to pick up another shell…_

* * *

**The _Legacy_**

Everything got brighter and brighter, and louder as an explosion woke Jack up.

He bolted upright as he looked around. He and the other children were on the deck of the Legacy, which was falling from the sky, and on fire. The explosion turned out to be the engine failing, just barely keeping them in the air.

He looked over the side and saw land to his left, but it was very far away with what looked like a castle on the beach with a white wall surrounding it.

They were going to crash into the water!

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ariel, Eric and young Melody were having family time on one of the balconies overlooking the sea. There was a heavy rain storm that went on for several hours and finally let up, dark clouds fading in the distance. Carlotta suggested they spend some time outside with Melody who hated being cooped up inside and proceeded to towel dry some furniture on a balcony for them. Eric was reading a book while Ariel was playing with Melody's hair when a loud boom caught her attention. Looking up to the clouds she gasped and ran to the railing and pointed. "MOM!"

The  _Legacy_  broke the atmosphere and fell from their right, to the sea on their left. A trail of thick black smoke in their wake and pieces of the ship breaking off. Ariel looked to Eric who nodded and went to alert the guards.

The girls took a moment to watch the ship hit the sea causing massive waves before eventually slowing, but thankfully staying afloat. the two caught up with Eric.

Ariel asked Carlotta to watch Melody while she joined her husband in the rescue party.

Eric was proud of his people with how fast it took to get volunteers who knew what they were doing in this situation. Several people in town saw what happened and offered their services, while others stayed inside from fear of more falling ships and debris. Soon, a proper rescue party was established and set out within the hour with a few ships already out to catch any who fell overboard.

~/~

Below the sea, the sun shone bright above the waves. The waves causing beautiful refractions and mini rainbows across the see floor. There was a storm that just let up a bit ago and various Human things and debris were scattered about. There was coral reef below and the various marine life were coming out of hiding. Some fish spotted several Human things along the sea floor and started counting down in their heads for someone out of habit. For they remembered how much a certain red-headed mermaid loved collecting these strange things. But now that she's living on land, her friends started collecting in her place.

And here they come:

Two young merfolk: A merman resembling a Human in their early-20's with a slender yet strong build, had blonde hair, slightly tanned skin with freckles, light blue eyes and a green tail. While the other, a mermaid of the same age. She was a slender and beautiful mermaid. She had brown, almost black hair, with brown eyes, tanned skin, pinkish red tail with hints of purple, and wearing a matching seashell top.

They were collecting human-things for a few minutes when he heard a loud sound above him. A ship crashed INTO the water!?

The mermaid nodded to him and then swam off to inform the sea king. He stayed behind to help with anybody who went overboard.

The merman left his bag of treasure, that used to belong to Ariel, on a nearby rock and swam to the surface, just in time to see a few young children (one boy and the other two are girls) fall to the sea. One looked like she could swim and grabbed the others' hand and swam for the surface, the other boy kept flailing about. He swam to the young boy who looked his way and seemed to freeze in awe or something. He's used to Humans reacting that way, so the merman gently grabbed the child in his arms and swam to the surface. Just in time to see the rescue party from the castle head this way from below the surface.

Recognizing one that belonged to Ariel and Eric, he went to the surface and waited for them. The young boy catching his breath in his arms caused him to pat the boy's back to help him cough up the rest of the sea water.

"Urchin!" Said merman smiled, recognizing a voice he hasn't heard in years. He looked up with a smile as Ariel waved and a few crew members dropped a rope the climbed down.

"Been a long time Ariel." His deep voice welcomed.

At this, the boy gasped and grinned at her.

"What, does a ship have to fall from the sky to get you to visit?" He teased as he passed the boy in his arms to her. Even though he knows the real reason why she can't. He was there during the incident and had her father explain the rest to both of them later on.

She sighed a little, apology on her lips when the boy sneezing brought them back to why they were here.

"We'll catch up later. I'll stay nearby incase others fall into the sea." He smiled before swimming off.

She watched him go for a moment before climbing the latter.

~/~

As the rescue party got closer, the kids and a few adults were waving and cheering at being rescued. They were reluctant to tell them what happened though. 'World Borders' and all.

Meanwhile, Ariel was tending to the boy who kept trying to get her attention from under the towel she was trying to dry him with.

"Stop it! I need to talk to you!" He huffed as she finally stopped trying to dry him with a towel.

"That Urchin guy said your name is Ariel right?"

"Yes, I am the queen of the castle over there." Pointing to the castle in the distance. "My husband, Eric is over there leading the rescue." Pointing to said king talking to several people on the other end of the ship.

"I knew it!" He whispered.

"What?"

"But... I thought you were a mermaid like Urchin? No, wait... Ursula changed-"

"How do you know Ursula?" She suddenly became serious and lifted her hand to his cheek causing him to look at her.

"I know because my daddy told me the story."

"Your daddy..?"

"Mmhm! My name is Jack and my daddy's name is Sora!" He grinned as she stared in shock.

"He's your father?! Then that means-"

"Yeah, we came from another world. Our ship was attacked by Heartless and another lady I don't recognize. Next thing we know is we crashed here."

"I see... and where is your father?"

At that Jack froze, before looking to the sky. "I don't know. " He then whispered, "I don't think he knows where we are neither..." He sniffed.

"Hey hey, it's going to be ok. You'll see. Can you tell me who is your ship's captain? I'll talk to them and we can figure something out."

"You will?"

She nodded. He smiled in such a way, that she can definitely see the family resemblance.

~/~

**Space**

Everyone wanted to search for the  _Legacy_ , but were forced to retreat because they were still surrounded. They more or less followed the  _Kingdom_  because Sora was  _ **more**_  than happy to vent on any Heartless or Nobody in his path...

After a few hours, they finally broke free and was nearing Radiant Garden. Which made him even more mad when he saw how close they were.

Nearing Radiant Garden and finally entering orbit, Riku took a moment to get a look at the progress of restoring the town. The castle has really changed and looked to finally be done with construction. The town seems to have expanded, no doubt to the recent arrivals the last few years with a large ocean surrounding it with a large landmass where the Heartless battle was fought behind it. He noticed there were several flying things on glowing tracks he guessed were for transportation around the now-city surrounding the castle. Several vehicles were seen flying through the air, some looked like bikes and others were like cargo ships.

There was a large bridge leading to one of the small islands in the immediate area and what looks like a continent further out. The bridge acted like a highway connecting the islands and the mainland with some land based vehicles of various designs going along it.

On the closest island, and also the largest from what he can tell, looks like where the flying ships and Gummi ships are docked and being built or repaired. The complex resembled a wide volcano with the middle where the ships are being worked on while the rest are either in the water (regular ships?) or docked to mid air docking stations several meters above the water near the roof of the complex.

The Shera took the lead and told everyone to go inside and wait for instructions from those inside.

During docking, with which Donald and goofy took over and told them to relax, Riku did his best to calm Sora down. He was gripping the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles turned white and he was really tense and angry.

But even Riku was having mixed feelings about the situation. He just hoped they landed on a world they knew. He was hoping for friendly, but even he knew they weren't that lucky.

Sora eventually collapsed in his lap, officially numb to everything. Riku just wrapped his arms around Sora and held him close while he cried into Riku's arms. Looking around he deflated a little as well:

Of the dozen plus ships that left Traverse Town, only 8 made it out.

Barely...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ariels's reaction to Ursula: This takes place about three years before Little Mermaid 2 with Morgana. Melody is 9 (movie she's 12).
> 
> The storm is basically mirroring the other storms caused by the Heartless but was held at bay because of King Triton. He's going to be pretty tired when Gabriella finds him... (Remember, he knew about other worlds already from an unexplained reason that you know I'll have fun with XD)
> 
> Ariels' friends: Urchin and Gabriella from the Little Mermaid show in the 90's. For those who haven't seen it or vaguely remember,
> 
> Urchin is a merboy a little younger than Ariel who was approached by the Lobster Mobster and Da Shrimp who was trying to find a territory to take over before Crab Louis arrived. Urchin is an orphan who lived alone and was tricked into stealing from the neptune ball. Ariel tried to both befriend and get him to apologize to King Triton. Eventually he did, after they stopped Crab Louis from stealing from the treasury. Ariel considers him part of the family and like a brother.
> 
> Gabriella is deaf and communicated through sign language. She is based off of a fan of the show who died before the second season. Her friend octopus, Ollie, is her interpreter. They met when Ariel found a music box with a ballerina and saw a human girl doing ballet on the docks of her home. Ariel wanted to dance and Gabriella wanted to sing. After a crazy adventure trying to find a wish granting Starfish (who was a fraud and scared of being found out) the two became friends.
> 
> I am surprised these two weren't incorporated into the game. These are really good characters that are fun to write. (Keep in mind, I don't know sign language so will leave Ollie to interpret what she's saying.
> 
> Radiant Garden
> 
> Airships! Woo! Those floating things along the castle are those lifts both in and out of the castle you see in KH1, even that giant one near the top. 
> 
> Since more people know about other worlds, Cid has been busy with his business.


	11. A/N- End of Ark 1- Reunions and Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm dedicating all Ark beaks as Authors Notes. So these will be updated/added to continuously until the next Ark break.
> 
> In each break, I will go into detail on the decisions I made for the previous Ark and the little things you probably missed.
> 
> Ex:
> 
> -Famous quotes the character says either in-game or in-movie
> 
> -Something they're wearing of significance
> 
> -A reference to an event or person from the movie (or a previous game) I may or may not go into detail
> 
> -KH Lore I'm trying to revive
> 
> -A random object/place from another world that they come across
> 
> -An old Disney movie or show I doubt will be added to KH at this point, but is nostalgic enough to be added here
> 
> -Etc.
> 
> Basically little things you might've missed. My regular notes are going to be non existent after this except for in the Ark Breaks. I will date each update if needed.

 

**Bonus Notes:**

**Ch1**

-Sora drawing can be seen as a subconscious side-effect from Namine. Drawing Sora's memories. In this case, teaching his only kid about his adventures like a picture book (I guess, also like Winnie the Pooh..?).

-Let it be said, it's hard writing from a toddlers point of view...

**Ch2**

-I figured, if there was a spell around the island Sora could get away with, it's the merman one. Hence the ease into it after "10 years". Has he been practicing in secret? Or not?

-Mer-Sora is ironic considering his job. Which I haven't revealed yet, huh?

-Riku's hair. I prefer it long. He looks weird with it short in DDD. Then again, it's like they de-aged in that game! What..?

-Shadow on the boat. I originally had it so a Heart came out, then I remembered they don't come out of purebloods. So I changed it from a Shadow to a Soldier

-What happens to Jack is purely to give Jack a crippling fear. By almost drowning/being dragged down by Heartless, it sets him up for later chapters. I didn't want Jack perfect or happy-go lucky like Sora. Well... he is, but not all the time. He has real fears and real problems to get over. And as a little kid, things are scarier than they really are in their eyes.

-He also has another fear which comes into play in Ch4. Hearing about Kairi, he's scared that if the worlds are in trouble again, Sora and Riku will leave him behind like Kairi to keep him safe. They were gone almost two years in the game. Who's to say how long this time?

**Ch3**

-Riku being corrected about Radiant Garden. He already knows, but to him, it will always have that echo of Hollow Bastion.

-Friend's back story-brief. I couldn't figure out what to do with Donald! At the time, I couldn't figure out where to put him. Goofy and Pete we find out in Ch5. And of Course Jiminy would want to go back to Pinocchio and Gepetto!

-He does meet them in Ch7, brief, but it makes a lasting impression on a new friend he makes.

-The only school reference we get is that small clip of Kairi and Selfie in KH2 while they're still in uniform.

-Talking with friends at school, I originally had it extended where they went to the island with nets and 'armor' to catch the Heartless 'monster' by going on a mini adventure on the Island.

-Stars on the ceiling. I can totally see Sora or Kairi decorating the ceiling with glow in the dark stars. It's also foreshadowing!

-Cheshire Cat smile. The crescent moon. I actually call it that and looked for an excuse to add it here.

-The whole pancake thing was inspired from when I watched "Practical Magic".

-House Key. Still different enough from a Keyblade the shock for Sora STILL hasn't completely worn off.

-Fair. Echoing Roxas' last day by actually going to the fair. THEN world goes away.

-Necklace. I wanted something to match Sora's necklace, yet different enough to be Jacks. Why not the game's logo?

-Necklace owners: Jack, Sora, Riku, Selfie, Tidas, Wakka, Vaan, Penelo, Zidane, and ?

-Jack holds on to the extra until he gives it to someone a few Arks from now. Any theories?

-Riku's reaction to necklace. Riku being Riku, he doesn't mind being 'Uncle' but sometimes he feels like a third wheel. By Jack giving him one of his necklaces, it give him the tiny hope that the duo see him as truly part of their tiny family. (Yes Jack give it to the others, but it's the fact JACK gave it to him that makes it special. Also, Sora having one helps too.)

-Meteor Shower. They have a significance to the game I'm shocked Sora and Riku forgot about! From what I researched, a meteor shower means the barrier to the world is broken by an outside force (Ex: Heartless or Nobodies) and each 'star' is a Gummi Block. I guess after 10+ years, this is something easily forgotten?

-Selfie's camera. Foreshadowing. Also, she's using what's on the camera to make a scrapbook for Sora's birthday a week later.

-Bottle. It worked with Kairi right?

-Jiminy. Why not?

-Mistaken identity. Sooo~ not the last time!

**Ch5**

-Inspired by A Goofy Movie and the Goof Troup. A fan helped correct me on Pete's wife's name (Peg, not Pam) and I found out PJ also had a sister (Pistol). To keep as accurate as I can, I'm trying to incorporate her. If I can't figure out where to place her, I'll figure something out...

-Maxie is same age as in "Mickey's once apon a Christmas."

-I want to put Bobbie in, but he doesn't show up until Max is older during the mini-concert he helps out with. I love "Stand out"! Good song... He WILL be in here though! Just not until later!

-This chapter is me attempting to write from a post-story point of view. After the battles are all over. The PTSD I guess. They pull it off well, but it hit home for Goofy later.

-Clarabelle. I was among the generation raised on Goofy flirting with her in every show/movie, and Maxie's mom already gone. Sue me for making Clarabelle the mom. I like her! (I was told Goofy's real wife was Human. WHY..?)

-Pete ditching Maleficent. It was bound to happen...

-Pete sort-of, gradually, maybe, earned his way back into the group of friends.

-Mickey paying. Face it. You're probably the type to save as much money as you can in the game (or spend it as you get it). It practically rains money when you fight Heartless. Mickey was smart and split what he got in half. Half for the town, half for personal/adventure funds.

-Neighbors. I have it backwards, but I'm not changing. In the show, Pete was there first and Goofy moved in next door. Here, it's reversed.

-Goofy's Shield. Goofy has a gone through a lot of adventures with it. Of course he wants to bring I again. I even added the little details of having it repaired and up to standard, etc.

-Evacuation. You really think Mickey wouldn't be prepared for another invasion?

-" _Donald Duck to Launch Crew!_ " I couldn't resist the nod to KH1

**CH6**

-Donald and Sora bickered a lot in KH1 on what world to go to

-Jack idolized his dad. Of course he remembers everything in every story.

-Original world KH1 brand Keyholes are back!

-Taking out the laser orbs in Darksides. I'm on the assumption they would be stunned.

-Storm into Giant's chest. Just an idea I'm playing with. In the game I don't know how this would work, but here… I'm trying something with it and hoping it works.

-Riku clinging to Sora. Last time… we all know what happened. Riku's not taking any chances and is sticking with Sora this time.

-In KH1, for an invasion on multiple worlds, there was a surprising lack of refugees and the general chaos that comes with it. I fixed that here.

-Jack in the alley. Couldn't resist another nod to KH1.

**CH7**

-Pinocchio. He became a real boy by the end of KH1 right? So that would make him have the appearance of his late teens by now, right? No, I'm not at all creative with his clothes, because I couldn't figure out what else to give him…

-Jiminy reminiscing.

-Dalmatians. I highly doubt all of them made it back home.

-Soldier showing up like that and then just walking away. The Soldier actually showed up there for a reason. As you recall, this guy still has a sense of self (disoriented at first, but becoming more self aware). Did you see how the crowd just left the area… Before the swarm of heartless that Sora and co. take on a mere 20 or so minutes later? The Soldier scared them… into evacuating to the more protected First District. The Giant looming behind the Gizmo Shop ensured everyone ran away.

-Goofy and Pete to the rescue. Goofy throwing his shield is something Clairy will never forget. Her remembering his shield later will come in handy.

-Why Goofy's shocked at meeting Jack. Because Jack came (in their eyes) this close to becoming a Heartless. And then finding out Sora is his dad. Of course it's a shock! He just saved the life of his best friend's child! (He's almost afraid of what would've happened if they weren't there, even if he didn't know the Soldier wasn't going to hurt him at this point.)

-Clairy's shock. It's really from her encounter with the boy. But not for them assuming he tried to rob her. It's what he told her.

-Jack's silly face. Something Sora clearly showed him how to do. XD

-Guard Armor. What? Did you really think it wouldn't want another rematch?

-Pete summoned heartless frequently in KH2

-Keyhole. Remember, by ringing the bell above the Gizmo Shop three times is it revealed. Since almost no one here knew that, or what a Keyhole was… Doesn't it make sense someone would see the bell and use it as an alarm to warn everyone about the Heartless? Idiots.

-Also, I may have forgot to write it in, but it was ringing a little after the Soldier showing up in the Second District.

-Surrounded. Glad the Soldier scared everyone off now huh?

**Ch8**

-All we see for the inside of the ship is the cockpit with the chairs too far from the controls to do anything. So I gave it a more practical makeover.

-I used the "Treasure Planet" Montressor Spaceport as a reference to Traverse Towns' Hanger and docks.

-Who wouldn't react like Riku?

-Sora has a point in teaching Riku.

-Sora's bad driving. From the Manga where Sora crashed into a meteor…

-Driving test is actually me. It really took me four times to pass…

-Cid smoking. He smokes in FF7

-60 GB is a lot… Which brings the question on why his mom has one that size. Does she know something?

-Clairy liking the ship. She is soo~ not gonna be another pretty face. This is foreshadowing.

-No matter the cram-training, there's always someone who can't grasp flying a Gummi-Ship right off the bat.

-Jack trying to distract everyone. Like his dad, he cant stand seeing people down or depressed for very long. This is also for himself too. He's trying hard not to show it, but he's scared.

-Mermaid to Siren. Siren is a hint to another world in here. Or is it an old world?

-How can a skeleton be the king of Pumpkins? (Lol, I tried imagining how explaining this to little kids would go and this happened.)

-Peters faulty memories were inspired from "HOOK"

**CH9**

-Wouldn't it make sense for Stitch to have the BRB (Big Red Battleship) at this point?

The two women are a random Oc, and Sara Hawkins, Jim's mom, referring to her husband who walked out on them. Her locket made a brief appearance in the movie.

-I had an interesting theory concerning Heartless I'm testing out with the Soldier. Can you guess what it is?

-There's gotta be at least 1 hysterical person.

**Ch10**

-Gabriella and Urchin. Why not?

-Ariels treasure bag. A little it worn at this point.

-Jack can't swim remember? Urchin rescuing him is similar to how Sora rescued him (hence the look on Jack's face).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Bonus Notes
> 
> = You'll probably notice I'll reference Atlantica a lot. It has nothing to do with me liking that movie. It has a real significance to the plot. It's subtle, but you probably won't figure it out until much later. Yes in KH2, the world sucked, but if you ignore all that, why do I place a lot of references and nods to it or even in the world itself? I want you to think about it as the story continues.


	12. End of the World in Static

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse at how the Legacy escaped.
> 
> A static connection between the End of the World and Atlantica.
> 
> We meet another Heartless victim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter, I took it and EXTENDED it. I didn't take or edit what was already there (if you're familiar with me, you know I'm trying to avoid doing that at all costs). Going over this chapter, I'll explain the confusing fonts:
> 
> -LineBreak-  
> "Italics BlaBlaBla"- Quotes from games.  
> -LineBreak-
> 
> Bold Italics- (I DID say this was a time travel fic, right?) This is what happened the first time around. "Bla" talking. 'Bla' thoughts.
> 
> Regular- This time (2nd timeline). I guess this is done in a similar fashion to my other fic "To Cross the Finishline"
> 
> Now, on to the story!

* * *

_"You know, I was a little afraid at first."_

* * *

_**At the "End of the World", an old robot is seen exploring the area known as 'Gate to the Dark'. Leaving tracks glowing white and blue atop the sea of darkness. A mostly transparent, light-purple hued vast expanse with sand blowing in the wind. Trapped in an eternal matching purple dusk. All around are broken chunks of worlds that appeared in bulk over the last several hours. Only recently has the terrain slowed in it's creation. Or destruction, depending on your view.** _

~Static~

_**While scanning the area, the old bot sees faded echoes of people fading away into nothingness. Most so out of it, they didn't notice when they passed through something solid. There is hope though, the rusty robot noticed a rare few who remain self aware and seem to be either scared of the Heartless or started exploring.** _

_**A young girl with a small shadow Heartless (following her with minimal self awareness, but has yet to threaten her. The way she interacts and talks with it, is like she once knew it... ) waved at him.** _

_**He waved back.** _

~Static~

_**Peeking around a large boulder, the old bot shakily looked out to see a large Behemoth walking past. Quickly going to the opposite side of the large rock and climbing it when it sees a good hiding spot. It paused when something caught in its lens. Zooming into the distance, high in the sky… is a ship.** _

~Static~

Eric was reading a book while Ariel was playing with Melody's hair when a loud boom caught her attention. Looking up to the clouds she gasped and ran to the railing and pointed. "MOM!"

~Static~

_**A ship that's falling apart and covered in smoke. The ship made a dive and crashed into the dark sea leaving huge waves in its' wake.** _

~Static~

The Legacy broke the atmosphere and fell from their right, to the sea on their left. A trail of thick black smoke in their wake and pieces of the ship breaking off. Ariel looked to Eric who nodded and went to alert the guards.

The girls took a moment to watch the ship hit the sea causing massive waves before eventually slowing, but thankfully staying afloat. the two caught up with Eric.

~Static~

_**Waking with a groan, Jack's vision kept blurring. Finally clearing after a few minutes, Jack looked around and saw the ship in ruin. Destroyed in the impact. In shock, and seeing over the shattered rail, he sees what world they landed on. With a headache, he has yet to connect the dots. All around him, the sound of crying, whimpering and screams were becoming white noise as he sees a giant purple thing in the distance near a large boulder.** _

~Static~

Radiant Garden

After all the ships fully docked and the apparent metal roof closed shut above, inside flood lights lighting up the room. There was a crowd near the hangar. People were shouting names, some happy reunions (rare) and a whole lot of crying and screaming that most didn't make it. Those in the caravan, the mood was somber and quiet. Yuffie took it apon herself to rush over from the Shera to the Kingdom to keep the crowd away from Sora and Co. Sora especially. She has never seen him look like that. Riku practically carried him out because he was too numb and too in shock and denial. Goofy and Pete weren't that far off from him either. Donald had to grab Goofy's hand and shoot Fire bursts at those who wouldn't get out of their way fast enough.

Chip N' Dale can be seen climbing on Cid's shoulder as they watched them walk out the door, light almost blinding them.

Yuffie snagged a small ferry while the bulk of the caravan took two others.

Sora was standing near the rails, Riku stood hugging him from behind as silent support. Sora's head was tilted up to see the bright lights that could pass at the enemy ships blinking out or speeding away, supposedly giving them a respite.

"Excuse me." A feminine voice from behind shyly asked. "You wouldn't happen to be Sora would you?"

Riku was about to politely tell her to leave the alone when something stopped him.

"And you are?" Sora asked in monotone.

The woman bowed her head in shame as the 'man' next to her patted her shoulder in silent support. She straightened up and tried to look him in the eye, which looked like it took a lot of effort.

"My name is Amelia Smollet…. Captain of… the Legacy." She finished quietly with a flinch.

The ship grew quiet.

Sora's eyes widened.

Amelia kept her head down and started shaking. "You're um.. You're Jack's father, yes-?"

In a flash, Sora got out of Riku's hold and made it to Amelia. He grabbed her by the collar of her torn dress and lifted her until she looked at his returning glare. Fist shaking.

"SORA!'

~Static~

_**With all the kids gathering around Jack, they all noticed what he's staring at. Then they hear a thump above and behind them.** _

_**The kids slowly turned around to see 4 invisibles crouched along the broken sail.** _

_**Jamie clung to Jack, Kane was taking a protective stance over the rest of the younger kids. Maxie and PJ were huddled near Clairy, but Maxie kept a curious eye on Jack. The many bedtime stories Goofy told him bouncing around in his head.** _

_**Jackson jumped down from another sail between them and the invisibles, his sister being carried by Jim. Jack found his staff among the wreckage and gripped it tight.** _

_**Then all the Invisibles look up past them. Jack, Maxie and PJ all stared at the purple thing with dread. Jack shook his head and ran to the rail to see the Behemoth turn to look at him, and then begin to stalk closer to the ship, gaze fixed on him as he slowly backed away...** _

~Static~

_**Abandoning the ship to the Behemoth, the children ran across the dark sea towards the large glowing center up ahead. Only Jack, Maxie and the older kids paid attention to their surroundings. Seeing the remnants of the people taken, how they were walking on air, but the glow from some invisible sand they stepped on told them they were on something solid.** _

_**"Over here! It's safer this way!" The girl and Heartless from earlier (both) waved them over. The Shadow attacking an Angel Star as it got closer and they both crashed to the ground. "Hurry!" She ran towards the bright light in the distance, but making strange detours by going from one floating rock with a chest to another. It wasn't until Jack ran into an invisible wall with the grace of walking into a glass patio door (earning a quiet snicker from someone) that the older kids understood. Taking the girls' lead, they followed her as she stopped at each chest to wait before moving to the next.** _

_**A bright light and they found themselves in the Giant Crevasse. Jack looked around and saw scattered objects from across the universe in piles atop the snow.** _

~Static~

Ariel was saddened at the loss of what was most of the adults on the ship. There wasn't a trace left. According to the children, they were there before the green flames swallowed the ship. After the smoke cleared, they were gone except for a few teens.

Melody was sneaking into the crowd trying to get a better look when she saw the children. One of them was talking excitedly to her mom. He froze and looked her way.

She flinched and backed away, and into something which fell.

"Melody!"

"Oops…"

~Static~

_**The old bot from earlier hiding curiously behind a giant crystal. Jack whipped his head in that direction but the old bot was faster. And clumsier… It bumped into something and it fell down loudly, revealing its position.** _

_**The girl brought her hand to her mouth as she giggled.** _

~Static~

Amelia shook in his steady grasp, ready to accept the punishment she deserves. As captain, she was not only responsible for her crew, but the surviving children. Including theirs.

Especially his.

And she failed.

She closed her eyes. Sora continued to stand there glaring at her. Then slowly set her down and gradually let go of her.

Her eyes widened as she fell to his knees.

Eyes vacant as his fists shook at his sides he finally spoke.

"I'm not mad at you."

"What..?

* * *

_"But now, I'm ready."_

* * *

~Static~

_**She put her hands behind her back, leaning over and smiled. "It's okay, you can come out."** _

_**The old bot slowly came closer, loud treads rolling him along. Jamie hid behind him as Jane found a sword of some sort and held it poorly in its direction. Jackson whipped his staff in its' direction .Holding out its' hand, it unfolded and seemed to 'smile', even though it had no mouth.** _

_**"WALL-e!"** _

_**"No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?"** _

~Static~

"The fact that you're here, proves that they made it out of there." Sora smile a little.

"What do you mean?" Leon finally spoke up. Sora looked to the sky as the sun indicated it was a few hours past noon.

"It means… that if Captain Amelia made it off the ship to another world, that means that everyone else did too. Although… whether or not they're together is another story." He mumbled the last bit.

Amelia sat there dumbstruck by this new piece of information. They could still be alive! Her clawed hand found their way to her mouth as a few tears escaped. Sora faced her again and smiled.

"So thank you for seeking me out. You being here is the good news I've been waiting for."

* * *

_"Sora, don't ever change."_

* * *

~Static~

It took a while to salvage the ship near the castle shores. Ariel kept Melody busy trying to both calm and get information from the kids and teens while Ariel and Eric coordinated with Urchin, Gabriella, her father and the guards to bring as much of the ship back to shore. This took the rest of the evening of combined efforts of both Human and Mer-folk.

The survivors consisted of: Jack, Maxie, PJ, Clairy, Kane, Jamie, Jackson and his sister Sara, Jim, Jane and her brother Danny, Peter, a little boy named Milo and his grandfather Thaddeus Thatch, a girl named Gratuity, and a talking cricket named Jiminy Jack vouched for.

They spent the next few hours telling their tale to Ariel and Eric while they themselves gave a (World Border safe) story to the rescue parties outside.

Later that night, found Maxie finding Jackson and Jamie in the halls, with Jackson trying to comfort Jamie who got lost trying to find a bathroom (he was understandably scared of the dark and still shaken up) when they spotted lil' Jack wandering the halls , arms crossed and lost in thought. Fading in and out of the moonlight before turning onto a balcony looking out to the sea.

Ariel was softly singing a lullaby to Melody down the hall.

Maxie put a finger to his lips and Jamie wiped his eyes and nodded. The two followed to see Jack lean against the wall to slide down until he's sitting and goes starts crying.

There are ships still out there, torches lighting them up under the New Moon, waves gently crashing along the shore.

~Static~

_**WALL-e lead the way a little further down the Giant Crevasse towards his 'home' he shares with a cockroach. The girl hung back after a while as WALL-e showed off his collection. Walking back up to the Dark Sea, she sees the Legacy in ruin. The Heartless eventually vacating the area.** _

* * *

_"I just can't wait."_

* * *

_**Walking along the path, she made her way to the ship.** _

* * *

_"Once we set sail,"_

* * *

_**Walking to the center of the deck, something breaking next to her. She didn't even flinch as she reached out to grab the Solar Sail cloth that powered the ship.** _

* * *

_"It'll be great."_

* * *

_**Lips quivering, she didn't notice her Shadow friend appear from the floor behind her. She didn't twitch as it put it's clawed hand on her shoulder. She cried as it hugged her from behind and the sail ripped in her hands from them shaking.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is she?
> 
> I'm not spelling it out more than I just did :P


	13. Sewing Sails from Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo! A new chapter! Sorry it took to long, my grades were suffering, but new class and my grades are looking good enough to work on this!
> 
> This is looking at more detail of the invasion day after everyone landed. I noticed I kind of rushed it last chapter. As for the first timeline, I only have one scene at the end so its not confusing this chapter.
> 
> I have a new/old lore (that I'm wondering how many of you noticed, or if we see so often in media we're jaded to it)

  _"We're from an ocean... very far away. And we're not used to these waters"_   _Sora nervously chuckles._

* * *

**Radiant Garden**

Nearing the castle, the group noticed the crowd gathering around a group of people on a platform .

Sora just stared with a sigh, expecting this. Walking forward, Riku stayed close, followed by Donald and Goofy, and a hesitant Pete. Yuffie and Leon went ahead to the group in the middle. Leon hung back long enough to lay a comforting hand on Sora's shoulder. Ever a man of few words, Leon looked tired and exhausted but still smiled a little for him.

"Things will be ok. You'll see." Giving a squeeze, he let go and left to join Yuffie on the platform.

Sora sighed and looked around, recognizing a lot of familiar people from behind. He even saw some animals sitting on top of crates with a few people watching them warily as a lion growled at those who came too close. Sora easily recognized Simba and rushed over to make sure the poor human didn't get mauled. Donald and Goofy got the same idea and also attempted damage control. Riku and Pete wisely stayed out of it while also trying to make their way through to see what is going on.

Goofy noticed what he assumed was Belle. She may be a few years older than Sora, but she looked much older in that moment. Belle looked sad and dazed, clothes looked torn and she is holding the vase that once held the enchanted rose. He didn't see Beast anywhere. Snickering in another direction made him also see Lock, Shock and Barrel picking the pockets of people from the back. Groaning, he went to intervene.

Donald saw his nephews off too the side trying not to get trampled. Huey noticed him and waved excitedly followed by Dewy and Louie, Donald waved back relieved. He was in awe on how much they grew into young men, they were even as tall as him now. Their clothes were upgraded from t-shirts to something almost resembling his own clothes, still wearing those baseball caps he sees.

"Donald!" A voice from behind startles him. Looking back he sees a man with deeply tanned skin, black hair, dressed in fancy white garments and a grin looked vaguely familiar.

"Wak! Aladdin!"

Riku stood a little uncomfortable in the crowd. Some of the people here, he didn't exactly leave on a good note. He maneuvered to Pete's side, opposite of view from Belle (Beasts roar echoing in his ears from memory.) He sees a Genie by Aladdin and Donald. Genie looked at him for a moment before nodding an understanding smile (which completely confused him) before turning back to Donald and Aladdin.

Back with Sora, he finally calmed Simba down by telling the other person to give them space. Giving a final roar, Simba turned to Sora and stopped to stare. Then proceeded to pounce as he was recognized. Sora laughed as he fell on his ass and hugged the large lion as Simba purred. Another lioness came forward and also nudged him.

"Nala! Simba! It's good to see you too!" He grinned as he pet the wary lioness (she hasn't seen him as a human before while Simba has).

Soon, Riku started to feel claustrophobic in the ever growing crowd. They were Sora's friends. Not his. Hearing said mans laughter, he blinked at the sight of Sora being licked and petting a lion. He's not surprised in the slightest by that sight... Then he sees a walking...  _skeleton_  in a black suit walk towards him.

"Sora! Hello!" Someone approached from behind, casting a shadow. Tilting his head back, Sora looked up to see Jack Skellington waving and Sally smiling(whom was holding a large bundle of cloth and fabrics in her arms).

Hearing Sora's name a few people stopped and looked in their direction. Then came the whispering, then came noticing Donald and Goofy, then everyone took on a general sense of relief and relaxed a little knowing the trio will give they answers they need. Said trio sensing this, stopped what they were doing. Sora stood up and asked Simba and co to hop on the crates and stay there, Donald walked with Aladdin -who helped part the crowd who didn't notice him yet-, and Goofy gave one last talking-to to the Trick-Or-Treaters before joining them.

Looking up, Sora recognized Aerith who merely smiled and another older woman next to her.

"Excuse me, but who might you be?" The elderly woman asked.

"Allow me." Aerith gently steps in. "This is Sora, the friend I was telling you about earlier." Realization dawned on her.

"Oh yes, I recall. Merlin also told me much about you!" She grinned.

"Really...?"

"Sora, this is Aggie Cromwell. While you were gone, we made a counsel to run the town until a more permanent solution could be found."

"That's right!" Yuffie stepped in at this point. "Taking care of a small town like Traverse Town was easy. But a whole city quickly became too much and we needed help. Ms. Cromwell here is in charge of the magic around town. She makes the laws and sets rules, guidelines and safety measures."

"Wow! It's a pleasure meeting you." He shook her hand and she giggled, thrilled to see such a dashing young man.

"Sora!" A voice from the crowd snapped them all back into focus. Yuffie tapped his shoulder.

"I'll introduce you guys to the rest later." He nodded and then faced the crowd.

Before Sora showed up, Aerith was having a very hard time trying to communicate with everyone. There were many languages spoken and with everyone shouting, it was hard to get anything across. She noticed the group walk up to the crowd and was relieved when they attempted to calm the crowd a little. But now, Sora is standing in the center of Central Square and speaking almost all the languages. She watched curiously as Sora easily switched between languages along with Donald and Goofy.

Then, soon enough, even Sora started to notice the communication problems as he answered the same question several times now.

He held up his hand and the talking stopped. He turned towards Aerith and then spun around, catching everyone's gazes.

"Alright, listen up! Looks like as of last night, the secret is out."

"Sora?" Riku stepped forward and locked gazes. Sora sighed and faced the crowd again.

"I think it's time I told you all about other worlds and Heartless."

He winced at the volume of shouting.

**~/~**

**Back in Atlantica**

Four dark shapes slid across the docks and debris. Weaving in and out of view from the villagers. One or two was even knocked out and dragged behind scattered debris.

Under a torch, as the last of the sun is setting earlier that evening, stood Lilo. Still wearing her black and red Galactic Federation uniform, she pulled out a small circular device and turned it on. After a moment of fiddling with it, a blue face came on the screen.

 _ **H-hiii~!**_  Big grin, ears up, excited to see she's ok after losing contact a few hours ago.

"Hey Stich! I need a favor to ask you. How far away is the BRB?"

His ears drooped. Speaking in Tantalog for a minute, she sighed.

"I see, that sounds bad. Well... what about Jumba and Pleakley?"

He thought for a moment, then disappeared off screen for a moment. Coming back, he grinned. Then his ears drooped.

 _ **Is Lilo going to be ok?**_  He asked unsure.

She smiled a little. "I can handle it. I got Scrump with me!" Holding up a satchel a villager gave her, and holding out her doll. Stitch relaxed a little.

_**Stitch will meet up with Lilo soon, ok?** _

"Ok. Bye Stitch! And good luck out there."

 _ **Lilo too...**_  He hesitantly cut the feed.

She turns to see Ariel in the distance with some guards. Presumably punishing yet another villager trying to steel from the ship. The legacy is a ship with built in advanced technology that can both fly in the sky, but also in space. It doesn't take much to see why they'd want a piece of something so exotic.

When the royals boarded the ship that afternoon, the captain and her first officer disappeared, along with most of the adults and teens. Even Nani was gone. She was really concerned about that, as well as that mysterious green fire. Because of training, she introduced herself as acting captain.

She noticed as the afternoon wore on, Ariel and a boy from the ship were talking as if they knew each other, but hearing "daddy" or "your father" it's more likely that its through his dad they know each other. Walking up to them and striking up conversation, she considers it dumb luck that they landed on a world where they already have an ally that knows about other worlds at least and is willing to help. It seems Jack's father, Sora, has made friends on many worlds in his travels. That information could come in handy as they find their way back to Radiant Garden.

They might fix the ship, but the databanks and memory storage has been trashed. Even if they fix it, it's going to be formatted and empty. They will be flying blind trying to get to the rendezvous point. Stitch knows where it is, but he's busy with other problems fighting Heartless and Nobodies surrounding other worlds still.

There are too many variables to consider in this situation:

With an invasion this massive and more than half of the stars blinking or gone out, the World Border clearly doesn't hold anymore.

On that note, what is safe to tell and what can still be kept secret? These people just witnessed a ship fall from the sky! Ariel already knows about other worlds both from Sora and a woman named Ursula.

Then there is also the fact that there are more ships in space now more than ever. Should they start a transit system like what Scrooge McDuck tried to do years ago?

Maybe they could use this situation to their advantage.

She sighed, deciding to continue this train of thought tomorrow, she started back to her post. She wanted to help keep watch until her relief (young Jackson, the teen who was helping during the attack). He volunteered to take watch after midnight.

~/~

Throughout the afternoon, Erik and Urchin were teaming up in gathering the pieces of the ship. Due to earlier, Melody bumped into one of Tritons guards carrying in pieces from the ocean floor. Ariel groaned as the secret about mermaids were out. But thankfully everyone kept secret about Ariel herself being a mermaid. Saving a stuttering guard:

"The reason we're on such good terms with the mer-folk is because of something that happened when I was growing up. I haven't seen them since after you were born because I was busy with you and the kingdom." She sat down on the docks with her daughter. Closing her eyes as her feet toed the water. The guard looked in sympathy.

"That's right." Urchin came to the surface, playing along. He sees Jack (the boy he remembered he rescued earlier) and Eric walk up to them on the docks. He found a floating plank and crossed his arms over it as he grinned at Melody.

"Your mother, myself and another mermaid named Gabriella were good friends when we were kids."

"You were?" Melody was clearly excited. Ariel wrapped her arm around Melody's shoulder. Urchin gave Ariel a moment to find a decent cover, or tell the truth. Whatever she decides, he's there for her.

"Growing up, I lived near the shore. Things always washed up there. My father kept me sheltered in the... village we were in. But these thingamabobs were amazing! I found a cavern to put my collection. It was practically filled to the ceiling. As I got older I met Urchin and Gabriella."

"I was in a bit of a tight spot and she helped me out."

"You did? What happened?" Melody asked curiously.

"That is a story for another day." Urchin teased.

"Aww! Please!"

"Nope!"

Ariel chuckled sadly.

"Melody, why don't you go inside for dinner."

A growl from behind caught their attention. Jack was red in the face hand over his tummy. He glared at it.

Everyone started laughing. "Maybe you should take young Jack with you." She needed that. Go on, I see you tonight to tuck you in."

"Goodnight mom!" She waved as she grabbed Jacks hand and walked back to the castle.

"Goodnight Melody."

Eric stayed behind a moment. "Ariel?"

"For now... I want myself being a mermaid to be a secret. I want to ease her into it."

"That might be best. It's been a long day." Urchin started. He looked up to see Eric staring at him.

"I take it you must be Urchin?"

"Yes sir."

Erick walked over and knelt down next to Ariel and held out his hand. "I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. It's nice to meet one of Ariels friends from below the sea."

Urchin grinned, ditched the plank and swam over. "It's nice to meet her husband!" He grinned and clasped his hand. "I can tell she's happy with you, I'm glad."

"Thank you. That means a lot."

Meanwhile, Ariel wanted to cry at the sight. With Morgana's assault, the two didn't actually meet. Urchin came to the wedding to meet Eric after all.

Ariel stood up to watch the sun vanish below the horizon. Thinking about her cove brings back memories. Closing her eyes...

* * *

_She feels the water on her skin, the suns rays through the caverns opening in the ceiling as she reaches towards it._

_"So many places I wanna see, I KNOW I'll get there someday!"_

* * *

Around this time, Jim was dragging a torn sail and some parts from the ship in a bag down the hall with the help of a boy name Milo. Jim picked him for help because he looked smart, judging from his big glasses and dorky looks. Milo looked eager to be of help.

"Why are we taking them? Aren't they going to need it to repair the ship?" Milo huffed out of breath, concerned.

"That ship is from my world called Montresor. These are Solar Sails." Jim explained once he found a vacant room which appears to be a lounge of some kind.

"Solar sails?" An older voice stepped in the room.

"Grandpa!"

"Hello my boy. Mind telling me what's going on?" Looking to Jim. Jim started dumping the bags contents and placing them on the table

"I'm making more Solar Sails."

"And if I may, what are Solar Sails?" The elder asked curious to see what he's up to.

"Do you remember how the sails lit up as we were launching and stayed lit as we were flying?" Both nodded.

"Solar Sails are an invention made by my people. What they do is they are powered by sunlight themselves using solar energy. We use that energy to power the ship."

"I see, yes. We have similar concepts back home, but none have been able to tap into yet." He rubbed his chin in thought as he examined the now dead sails.

"What I'm doing is using the cloth from the sails as a reference. That way, we can ask the towns people for complete sails and I can incorporate the Sails design into their sails cloth to power the ship again. The ship can't fly without power." Jim began to fiddle with the odd devices in his collection and was looking to the door. "Mind if I grab my toolbox? It's in the room they gave us.'

"Of course. I'll watch this until you get back."

"Thanks!" And Jim ran off.

"Solar Energy..." Thaddeus spoke in awe, especially at how bright the young man seamed in taking the initiative such as this.

"Grandpa?" A few minutes later, Jim returned and the trio set to work with Jim explaining every step of the way

~/~

Ariel left to say good night to Melody and to talk more with Jack about Sora. She needs answers.

Along the way she finds herself humming. She can almost hear Sora, Donald and Goofy singing their goodbye in the back of her mind, and can almost see them swimming around her.

* * *

_"And we'll be back again to say hello~!"_

* * *

Sora's laughter echoing in the halls.

Walking along, she hears voices of the survivors. Before she takes a step, she sees Jim and Milo, and whom she assumes is Milo's grandfather) in the corner looking over a cloth in another room. It looks like a torn piece of the sails. About to ask what they were doing, someone taps her shoulder. Looking back, she sees Lilo.

"May we talk a minute. It's about the ship."

"Yes, of course."

~/~

**Back to the ship**

The four black shapes set to work in the shadows repairing the wreck. One leaps on top of what used to be the crows nest and appraises the ship.

"Private! I want those sails patched up pronto!"

Said Private was practically covered in sails and seamed to merely be a speck in the pile. Sewing kit in hand, he saluted and literally jumped, flipped and dove into the pile.

"Kowalski!"

"Sir!"

"Status report!"

"Damage is too severe, the hull is all but destroyed and the navigation is shot-"

"Quiet!" A villager walked past and they all but vanished. Once gone, Kowalski whispered.

"In short, Skipper, it should take about a week to get in the air again."

"That's not good enough! I want this tub in the air pronto! Rico!"

The fourth penguin came to attention. He began to cough and heave until he threw up something.

"Good idea soldier! Get to it!"

~/~

It takes over an hour, but when Sora is done explaining, he hears a very familiar sound of a small portal. Following the sounds of weapons being drawn, he sees a now familiar Soldier but with a Wizard next to it.

"Wait! Don't attack them!"

"What?!"

"Why?"

"Sora?!"

Like the previous times, the Soldier looked calm, albeit a little depressed?

Turning his focus to the Wizard next to it, he noticed physical differences, mostly the wardrobe. Apparently trading the simple purple pointed hat with a large, maroon hat with a huge, white feather stuck in it. And then over the usual long sleeved purple dress is a red coat with gold lining and maroon cuffs. The coat is unbuttoned and trailing below while the rest has been resized to fit the torso. There is a coconut rapier sword, a coconut sword, a dagger and a slingshot strapped around its' waist.

The new Darkside, Sora tried to get a good look again, still trying to figure it out!

Standing several meters taller than a Darkside (but currently sitting cross-legged on the wall, leaning forward with its hands lightly on the houses before it for balance). Like usual, it had wild hair, at the base in the back, looked like a low ponytail tied by braided yellow ribbons, while the rest of the ponytail attached to the spine and grew longer until it was a bony tail. The ribbons were undone and fused with it's ribcage. There was some unknown language tattooed on its arms and all around its torso, also in yellow. It had earrings, one with the Heartless Emblem, the other a Nobody Emblem.

There is no beady circle eyes, but actual eyes. Where there is white, is all black, the iris a vividly bright yellow with subtle bits of orange. Its ribcage is visible and each 'bone' can move. The ribbons fusing with them like veins. At least the feet are pointed like usual. There were the blue lines along the side of its pants that resemble what Nobodies have. There's even a zipper where its mouth should be stretching to its ears like a Dusk.

With neither attacking, Sora lowered his Keyblade and walked towards the two in front of them.

"Can you understand me?" He asked calmly. Both looked at him, then each other, both looked back to the new Darkside, then back to Sora. They looked at him for a moment before they both nodded.

The crowd stared in shock at this new revelation.

Sora took a step forward until the Soldier holds up his hand on approach. The wizard put its hand on the Soldiers' shoulder as if comforting it.

Looking up to the Wizard, the Soldier nodded before going to the wall and using its claws to write:

" _Legacy. Jack. Children. Safe. Atlantica_."

Then all three portaled away. The New Darkside was more dramatic as it hopped off the wall, lifted its arms as the darkness pooled at its feet and it was quickly pulled down as the darkness vanished without a trace.

~/~

**Atlantica**

As Jack sits on the balcony, he pulls out a seashell from the beach on the island. Putting one arm over his knees and the other hand holding the shell, he hears a voice.

"Jack?" Startled, he looks over to see Jiminy in the doorway. Hopping over her landed on Jack's knee and sat down. "Are you ok?"

Jack wiped his tears, but they kept coming. Jiminy looked in his hand and he recognizes the shell type. Smiling, he can vaguely recall Sora's lucky charm he got from Kairi all those years ago. Jiminy patted his hand softly as he sees Maxie quietly bring Jamie back to their room for privacy.

* * *

_**The First Time:** _

_**The girl and Heartless eventually wander back to Wall-e's ship .** _

_**She finds Jack sitting on the roof, holding something and looking up at the stars. She looks up to see the night sky, snow blowing in the wind, crystals giving off small glow, headlights from the bots house circling the area like a lighthouse.** _

_**Ghosts of those lost wandering the canyon.** _

_**Climbing the roof, she gets a better look at what he's holding. In his hand is a seashell, a Thalassa shell. He put it in his pocket from when he found it during the Meteor shower, his pocket appears to be full of them.** _

_**Jack looks up to see a man sitting on a ledge in the distance . Its too dark to get any more than this: A young teen boy with short silver hair, dressed in blue and red. A black heart shape on his chest.** _

_**The boy doesn't notice them, he looked too lost in thought.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions for you to figure out:
> 
> 1) Who's the girl?
> 
> 2) Who's Heartless is that?
> 
> 3) Who's the boy in the canyon?
> 
> 4) What did Rico cough up?
> 
> 5) Stitch still fighting Heartless in space. Is the invasion still happening? Or something else?
> 
> 6) Why is Ariel still Hesitant on telling Melody about her Heritage?
> 
> 7) Where's Beast?
> 
> 8)Where's Jasmine (Or any of the other Princesses?)
> 
> )New calm Heartless?! A Wizard this time?! Who do you think THAT is?


	14. Siren Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Day one of the Invasion.
> 
> An enchantingly sad lullaby...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The making of this chapter was inspired by Lily's Theme from Harry Potter. Seriously, play it on repeat during this chapter.
> 
> Also, I would like to know what you guys think so please leave a review. If no reviews, I won't update. I'm getting more feedback on the other sites.

_**Atlantica** _

Jackson and Jamie walked back into the room they all now share. Most were already asleep or were getting ready for bed. A few were missing, but he saw where they were earlier. One girl, Gratuity, was clutching a strange device with a screen that glowed. It looked like a memory was being displayed or something. The next bed over was PJ, if he remembered right. He was pretending to be asleep, no doubt going to be awake the rest of the night. At the end of the room he saw Jane and her brother Danny. She was tucking him in as she was telling a story with two socks, one red and the other green. Then he saw Peter standing on the balcony looking up at the stars in a daze, but his head was tilted back indicating that he was listening to the story. He was clutching his coat tightly and then sat down cross legged. Looking out the window, he could vaguely see stars shooting across the sky. Battle still fresh in his mind, he almost whimpered. _Still?! Its still going on?!_

 

 Walking over to the bed, Jamie cradled his camera. Jackson sat down and patted his back soothingly. A little girl ran over and clutched his pants.

 

"Jack! Where'd you go?!" She started to cry. Jack quickly picked her up and she wrapped her arms around him as she settled in his lap.

 

"Hey, hey! Easy! I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

 

She sniffed. "Promise?" She whispered.

 

He just held her closer. "Promise."

 

Jamie just sat there watching, peeking through his bangs.

 

"What's that?" Her voice startled him. "What is that?" She repeated.

 

"Uh... it's a camera. It um ... it records stuff." Stumbling over the word. "Wanna see?" She nodded. Jack smiled grateful for the distraction.

 

Jamie skootched over and Jack got comfy with his sister and Jamie on both sides. Jamie then took a minute trying to remember how to turn it on.

 

After a few minutes, Jamie started it at the beginning...

 

~/~

 

As Jane finished tucking in Danny, she looked up to see Lil Jack, Maxie and the Cricket quietly walk back in the room. Gratuity tiptoed over to the trio on the bed. Said trio were asleep in each others arms. Gratuity turned off the device and set it on the table next to Jamie.

 

Maxie led Lil Jack and the cricket over to PJ's bed. After some whispering, PJ skootched over and Maxie all but dragged Jack on the bed and settled behind him. The cricket had already hopped off Jack shoulder and landed on the next bed next to where Jane was. Jane pulled one of the smaller pillows down and flattened it on the bed. Jiminy watched as she also found a small cloth and folded it over the pillow like a blanket. Catching on, he smiled.

 

"Why thank you miss! I appreciate it." He hopped up on the small pillow and bowed.

 

Jane giggled and gave a small curtsy with her ruined purple nightgown. "You're welcome good sir." She then climbed in next to Danny with a sigh when he started fidgeting. Most likely the start of many nightmares to come. He quieted when he snuggled into her arms.

 

He chuckled and quickly settled in, turning over to watch his boys. The trio were whispering quietly with Jack in the middle. Before going to bed, he decided to take advantage of the bright moonlight and wrote in his journal about the day's events.

 

He stopped about halfway when he noticed the boy still on the balcony. Growing concerned, he bookmarked his spot and shut the journal before hopping over to him.

 

"Mighty chilly out here, would you like to come inside?" He looked up at the boy who startled and looked around. "Down here!" Blinking, the boy looked down and Jiminy looked shocked. "Peter?"

 

"Huh? Do I know you?"

 

"Wha..?"

 

Not only do they know each other from Captain Hooks Pirate ship, but also because He helped out as a Summon in his last adventure with the Organization. How could peter possibly forget? Also, its as if Peter hasn't aged a day now that he's looking. It also helps that Peter is actually staying still instead of flying around all over the place, which concerned him.

 

Peter looked back to the sky and stared at the stars.

 

"Never say goodbye." Peter whispered.

 

"Hm?"

 

Peter stood up and stretched. "Well I'm off to bed. Goodnight!"

 

He lazily waved before walking to the door and shutting it as Jiminy hastily hopped over to catch up. Shutting the door, Peter lowered his hand and Jiminy jumped on.

 

Walking over the pillow, Peter moved his hand level to the pillow. Standing between Darlings and Jiminy's bed, Peter looked away to the other side of the room. He whispered the rest softly. But it was almost as if he yelled it. Jiminy sagged, he could only stare in understanding. Picking up his journal, he gripped it and held it close. He wanted to cry.

 

Then Peter walked across the room to his bed and went to sleep without a word.

 

~/~

 

As the night came to a close, Thaddeus stood over the two boys fondly. They were sleeping over a table with various parts and fabrics for sails. The faint glow of the solar sails powered by a small battery Jim and Milo worked together to make. The glow was soft and soothing to the old man. Seeing the couch, he gently picked up the two , one at a time, and settled them on different ends of the long couch. He found a crate with blankets and tucked them in.

 

Deciding to go into the room across the hall would be better for his aching bones than the chair, he made his way across the hall only to hear a woman softly singing. Echoing in the halls.

 

Next to the door, sitting against the wall was Queen Ariel softly singing through the open door. He didn't even notice her singing and yet he feels tired. She smiled gently at him as she continued the soothing melody. There were no words, but it was enchanting all the same. He yawned and nodded as he walked into the room. He sees Miss Lilo also turning in and made his way to the last bed.

 

Even though everyone but them were asleep, Ariel still walked into the room and (in a softer tone) continued her lullaby as she fixed the blankets and blew out the candles.

 

Slowly, she left the room, he closed his eyes with a smile, feeling more at peace than he had in a great many years.

 

~/~

 

**At Radiant Garden**

 

Yuffie decided to host a town meeting to answer everyone questions in 6 days. To make sure everyone is settled and had a chance to calm down. It took well into the early morning before they had everyone place in the shelter.

 

Instead of putting them in homes right away, they needed to clear the streets, reprogram the towns defense system (the Claymores and other security systems Cid made over the years) and get a proper security system in place before deciding on where to put anyone. It wasn't until noon the next day before ANYONE in the restoration Committee could get some rest.

 

Riku started protesting when Sora kept falling asleep and he himself almost fell asleep walking down the street. Sora insisted on staying up to catch stray Heartless and Nobodies while they worked on the Claymores. They both kept an eye out for the calm Heartless (for those they are recognizing as at least allies that can communicate via writing or charades.)

 

Eventually, the Claymores were back online with improved programming and a decent shift between volunteer guards were set up that the committee made their way to Merlin's and fell asleep on any comfy surface. Although Leon DID drag Riku and Sora to the bed saying the two needed the rest more than they did, especially in the coming weeks.

 

Sora, agreeing (and also the one carrying Riku piggy-back) agreed and plopped the sleeping man on the bed and pulled back the blankets before climbing in next to him. Leon quickly claimed the chair before  a protesting Yuffie and settled in. Cid put his computer to sleep, found a pillow and was out shortly after. Aerith and Yuffie found a spot on the floor and Leon tossed them a nearby blanket.

 

Aerith, barely awake, could only smile softly when Sora started a soft wordless lullaby as he held Riku in his arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting."


	15. Mother's Intuition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really long chapter, starting from the perspective of someone you probably didn't expect. I still had fun writing their part though. XD

**Destiny Islands**  

**Day of the Fair, Saturday Morning.**

 

Sitting on the patio and drinking coffee, sat a woman on a porch swing enjoying the sunrise. This woman had greying long, layered brown hair, slightly layered with tanned skin and green eyes. She wore blue fleece pj pants and a blue tank top with a blue robe.

 

"Good morning Mrs. Alkeno!" Selfie grinned as she passed the gate leading to the house.

 

"Good morning Selfie. _Beautiful_ sunrise isn't it?" Mrs. Mica Alkeno greeted with a sigh.

 

"It sure is."

 

The two women stared for a moment enjoying the calm.

 

"I have what you asked for, dear." Mrs. Alkeno spoke calmly, referring to the bag next to the swing.

 

"Thanks!" Selfie grinned and made her way over. As she knelt down to pull out the Album, she flipped through it. Mid flip, she saw an old face that made her pause.

 

Slowly, gently, Selfie opened the book fully to see an old photo of her and Kairi when they were 12, grinning at the camera, standing on the school stage holding a trophy. There was a caption below it written in cursive:

 

_Kairi and Selfie._

_Dec, 2000._

_Art competition_.

 

"I remember this..." Selfie whispered. Mrs. Alkeno merely stood up and then walked over to the railing, rested her arms on the rail and stared at the mug. Looking back to see the picture in question, before looking at the sunrise.

 

"I remember that day too." She took a sip of the now cold coffee. "For the competition, I recall that she did a stained glass portrait of herself. It was a hobby of hers right?"

 

"Yeah... She saw the glass in the old abandoned church and loved how the different colored glass made those amazing pictures." She turned around and sat down on the porch swing. "Kairi went to the library and spent over a month reading books in the library and took up odd jobs trying to save up for the materials." She laughed a little. "I wonder if she kept it?"

 

"I believe so." Mrs. Alkeno faced her. "I think my son has it wrapped up in a box somewhere in their house." She trailed in thought.

 

Selfie began to slowly flip through the pages. Eventually the woman sat down beside Selfie as they continued to reminisce.

 

At the end of the book was a photo of Sora , Riku and Kairi playing on the beach, the boys swordfighting.

 

Selfie felt the other woman sit back and close her eyes with a sigh. After a minute or so, she opened her eyes again with a smile to face the photo head on. "I never did tell them. That I knew."

 

"Knew what?"

 

Reaching over, the elder woman gently took out the photo and revealed a folded up paper behind it. Selfie caught it as it fell in her lap. Opening it revealed a sketch of the raft. Selfie's eyes widened. It was a doodle of what could be all three of them (Sora, Riku and Kairi) working on the raft and what she _thinks_ is a shooting star in the corner.

 

"I knew since the day before the storm that took my boys away. Riku will always be like a second son to me... and yet-" She gripped her mug. Shame for forgetting Sora for over a year still haunts her to this day.

 

"Mica?"

 

"They're going to leave soon, I know it." She eventually whispered.

 

"Leave?"

 

"Sora and Riku. Once, I overheard them talking. Mind you, this was back when Kairi was still pregnant. I heard them saying that when Jack gets old enough, they're going to go away again." She chuckled. "They're going to wherever those two went on their journey and teach both Kairi and Jack everything they learned. In a way, I'm glad that storm happened."

 

"You are? May I ask why?"

 

"It's because that storm gave my boy something to live for. Here, those three were restless and wanted to explore away from here." She became quiet for a moment. "When he came back that day. Do you want to know the first thing I noticed? It was his eyes. They were calm and focused. He grew up a little. Granted his smile was as big as it ever was... he was more... I don't know. What ever it was that happened for them could have easily be the best thing that could have happened." She smiled.

 

"Yeah, they did change. For the better."

 

Mica nodded before putting both the doodle and the photo back in place.

 

"I wonder if I could someday see those places in his stories..." She whispered.

 

"Hm?"

 

"It's nothing. Come on, the fair should be opening soon."

 

~/~

 

"Hey mom! We're off to the fair!" Sora called out to Mica, whom was beside the kitchen window making an early lunch. She waved to Jack who was on Sora's shoulders  waving excitedly.

 

"Have fun boys! I'll go over after lunch." She called back.

 

~/~

 

Later that night found Mica, wearing a royal blue and teal embroidered blouse and dark Capri pants with teal stitching, brown belt over the long blouse , black purse with dark dress shoes with teal accents, walking up the hill where the Soldier would later appear. She watched in awe of the meteor shower. Looking to the island she sees Sora and his friends on the beach with the little ones running around. Her smile faltered when she saw Sora and Riku just standing there, postures seemed off. (They were seeing the stars blink out at this point).

 

~/~

 

Looking out the window, she sees a storm outside. Dropping the pan when she sees very familiar weather patterns in the sky. Dropping everything, she rushes to Sora's house when she sees jack run inside alone with Sora and Riku running off. Furious at how irresponsible they were leaving a toddler by himself, she went in the house after Jack.

 

Pausing by the living room window to see Sora and Riku take on giant black things over the island she stared horrified. But then silently cheering when it looked like they had them handled. Extreme parental worry in mind, she ran up the stairs just in time to see Jack On the bed looking out the window. Black mist quickly covered the floors and rose up like tendrils trying to devour him.

 

"Jack!"

 

Then, everything went dark...

 

~/~

 

Groaning, Mica woke up to children hovering over her.

 

"Alright, kids. Let the poor woman wake up." A woman appearing around her age while another woman ushered the children away.

 

Taking the chance, she looked around at the crowd around her. "Who are you? And where are we?"

 

"My name is Sarah Hawkins, and that over there is my son, Jim. We are in a place called Traverse Town in the First District. Through those large doors are ships to take us to a safe town because this town is becoming over crowded from all the refugees."

 

"What...? Refu..?" She quickly stood up and turned around in circles. "What...?"

 

"JAMES PLEATES HAWKINS!!! Excuse me." Sara then went off to scold her son.

 

Mica could only stare dumbly. But then two people at the edge of the crowd made her stare with a wtf expression: two people from the very photograph she was looking at earlier was in a small group heading towards the Accessory shop. Donald and Goofy. Her eyes widened.

 

That's when the situation FINALLY sunk in.

 

She could vaguely hear Yuffie yell for everyone to evacuate to the ships somewhere in the background.

 

~/~

 

Entering the Hangar and staring completely enchanted by the large ships and various machinery. So many different types of people and creatures were boarding them. Quickly boarding a ship at random, she noticed everyone going to predetermined stations. Deciding she's on the wrong ship, she went to turn around only to see the door seal shut behind her.

 

"What are you doing standing there!? Get to your station!" What looked like the captain began yelling at her from a chair in the center. The cockpit was larger than the Kingdoms with shades or mostly black with hints of red and blue. The roof was a domed reinforced glass with everyone's stations all along the cruved wall with the captains chair and three seats in front of him with small desks in front.

 

"I apologize, I think-!"

 

"We don't have time! The Heartless are going to be on our asses any second now-!"

 

 ** _Sora!? Yuffie! Comeback! What did you just say?!_** A voice over the radio spoke up.

 

Mica stared at the captain listening in to the conversation.

 

 ** _It's Sora! Donald, Goofy, Pete and Riku! They're all here! They're buying us time fighting the Heartless! They're kids have just boarded the Legacy! Get everyone on the ships NOW!!_** A woman's voice this time.

 

Mica listened in horror as an elderly crew member led her to steering (the middle seat in front of the captain) because the pilot is absent for some reason. Panicking, she did her best to listen to both the nice young man helping her and the conversation about her son.

 

**_Yuffie? What's wrong?_ **

 

 ** _There's too many Heartless. From what they told me, King Mickey theorizes that because of the lack of refugees these past few years, Traverse Town started to close off. And now, with this invasion, all refugees are waking up at Radiant Garden instead. The town is closing itself off Cid! Sora just told me that the Keyhole is no longer worth resealing._** Her voice somewhat filled with static due to interference.

 

**_Now wait just a god dammed minute! What… just what are you saying?_ **

 

 ** _Cid. Traverse Town is lost. We're out numbered and outmatched. There's a new Giant Heartless that Sora and Riku witnessed taking down FOUR Darksides with ease and a Soldier Heartless ordering it around or something. Whatever is going on I know this. This might very well be the last time we'll see this place._** They could faintly hear her starting to cry.

 

Gripping the wheel, she asked him to repeat a few steps before staring at the Hangar doors.

 

After about 10 minutes, another conversation started up on the radio.

 

 ** _Sora? Ya there?_** The man from earlier.

 

"Who is the man talking?" Mica asked the crewman member, an old man, assigned to weapons next to her. But the woman to her left answered.

 

"That's Cid, he's the leading expert on these ships and in one of the people in charge of this evacuation."

 

 ** _Cid? Is that you?_** A new voice (Goofy).

 

**_We're reading you loud and clear Cid._ **

 

"That's Sora!" She sighed, relieved he's ok after they barricaded the hangar doors.

 

"You know him?" The elder asked in awe.

 

 ** _Hey guys!_** The woman (Yuffie) greeted.

 

 ** _Well, aint this a surprise._** (Cid)

 

Mica merely grinned at the two, putting a finger to her lips keeping the secret.

 

 ** _Good to see you made it._** (Leon)

 

"If we're going to be working together, may I ask your name?" Mica asked curiously.

 

 ** _Hey, is that Riku?_** (Yuffie)

 

"I apologize. My name is Gepetto, and that is my son, Pinocchio." Pinocchio waved.

 

"Hello!"

 

"Why it's nice to meet you. My name is Mica Alkeno." She and Gepetto shook hands.

 

 ** _Riku._** Cid spoke up again.

 

 ** _Yes?_** Riku's voice made her listen again.

 

 ** _I'm glad you're back and all, but I want to make one thing clear before shit hits the fan_**.  Cid again.

 

**_I'm listening._ **

 

 ** _If you suddenly get cozy with the darkness again... you up and leave or run_** **away** ** _again…_** He then points to Sora. **_If you run away from_** **him** ** _again where he has to search the whole damn UNIVERSE to find you-_**

 

 ** _Cid!_** Sora cut him off.

 

**_NO Sora!   Now you listen here, Riku!  You pull that same crap again and I will personally hunt you down! Sora doesn't deserve this! I'm done seeing him like that! Done!!_ **

 

Gepetto watched as she went lost in thought.

 

**_Cid, I assure you… I have no intention of doing any of that._ **

 

 ** _Oh really?_** Cid argued sarcastically.

 

Alarms started going off.

 

"We got incoming!" A new voice from behind her yelled over the Comm.

 

 ** _They're here!_** Another from the radio.

 

 ** _EVERY ONE TO YOUR STATIONS YA HEAR!!!  And you!_**   **_We WILL be finishing this conversation later._** Cid finished.

 

**_I understand._ **

 

After doing her best to keep he ship steady, she soon started to get the hang of it.

 

 ** _What's going on over there!_** Amelia yelled over the Comm. Mica winced, Gepetto patted her shoulder.

 

"Sorry ma'am! " Pinocchio replied when the communications person was helping someone else. "We're still getting the hang of steering!"

 

**_Figure it out, right quick! The enemy ships have arrived!_ **

 

Eventually, she found a rhythm and actually started to have some fun with it.

 

"Much better! We'll make a pilot out of you yet!" The captain praised. Mica blushed with a grin, before getting into it with gusto. With much steadier hands, she swerved and dodged debris and getting close to smaller ships so others can get some target practice in. The first adrenalin rush happened when an _Invisible_ went after a ship and it blew u right in front of them, but Gepetto was quick to shoot it again to make a hole in the blast and they zipped ahead, barely squeezing through. The crew cheered. She fist bumped the air and grinned. Gepetto gave a soft smile, but faltered.

 

Why did that look familiar?

 

~/~

 

**_There's no end to these guys!_ **

 

**_Where are they coming from!?_ **

 

**_The stars… there's hardly any left._ **

 

**_How do we even know if Radiant Garden is still there!?_ **

 

**_How much farther?!_ **

 

The whole ship lurched when one of their engine's caught on fire.

 

"What's happening!" Mika yelled over the crew. The ship was spinning out of control and both Gepetto and Pinocchio helped her grip the wheel to slow the spinning. but it was no use. Something took up the view in front of the ship.

 

"Brace for impact!!!" The captain yelled as everyone buckled up, fastened their harnesses and held on for dear life.

 

**_We lost them!_ **

 

But Mica was determined to live through this. She grabbed the wheel as they passed through the atmosphere as the gravity took hold of them.

 

**_What happened?!_ **

 

Pulling back as hard as she could, she steadily leveled off the ship as what looked like a wooded island came into view. Large flying animals were flying in the air and attacking the villagers. She started yelling from the strain as the ship skidded through the trees and came to a halt in a cove, splashing the water and crashing into a cliff.

 

**_They're gone!_ **

 

~/~

 

 **Radiant Garden**  

**Town Shelter, base of the castle.**

 

When Sora entered the town square yesterday, many were relieved at someone they trust to give them the proper answers to what's going on. Like the Committee, they were surprised when Sora randomly spoke another language when talking to someone else in the crowd. He seemed fluent in whatever language it was. The only ones who understood him the whole time were Jack and Sally; Lock, Shock and Barrel; And Genie (He knew right off Sora's fluency in multiple languages had to do with his Keyblade. As for Donald and Goofy, it's merely through continuous exposure to its magic -via sticking to Sora's side like glue- that the Keyblades' magic more or less gave them second hand exposure and side effects. Like the spell being used to automatically translate another world's language barrier.)

 

To the surprise and weariness of those who know him in passing, Jack Skellington stood beside Sora calmly as Sora did his best to answer everyone's repeated questions. To those who actually know him (Sally and the trick or treaters) he's taking the situation very seriously and genuinely listening to what Sora and co have to say. This isn't planning next Halloween, this is a serious situation on finding a new place to live after the Heartless practically wiped out Halloween Town. Next to the town's Mayor, he's next in charge as the town's reigning Pumpkin King. His boney fingers twitched at remembering the late Mayor. He can still see him trying to defend Sally from a group of Heartless alongside Dr.Finklestein before everything went dark. Jack vowed then and there to honor the Mayor and take his leadership role seriously. Standing tall and calm, he observed his dear friend. Jack hardly recognized him outside his Vampire costume. One thing is for sure, even unconsciously, Sora had power. Especially after seeing what he's capable of first hand, Jack respected Sora and knew Sora can be terrifying on the rare moments he's angry.

 

Sensing he's being watched, Jack looked up to see a giant blue man floating above the crowd, looking at him curiously. Jack regarded him curiously as well, until the blue man blinked and shook his head and refocused back on Sora lost in thought.

 

Off to the side and staying mostly quiet was Mulan, with Shang trying to get their two children to stay still and quiet so they can hear. Further back in the crowd was her friends, Yao, Chien Po and Ling with their own families. Mushu and Cricket were in her robes hiding, for now, and her own parents and grandmother  were off in the distance sitting down away from the crowd. Trusting her to get the information they need. Up above, she noticed Genie had a strange look in his eyes as he looked at Sora. He seemed fond and... perhaps sad? The look quickly faded after staring at a... skeleton man...??

 

Back on the crates, Simba did his best to keep his pack from getting into trouble. From experience with Sora on his first adventure as a summon, he recognized a few people in the crowd who helped fight beside Sora.  Simba may not have extensive knowledge of other worlds, but he does have instincts and common sense. Sora is clearly taking up the leadership role, and with Simba's Alpha instincts being brutally kicked down, Simba reluctantly let Sora take charge. He sat on the tallest crate with Nala by his side. Below him was his daughter Kiara and her mate, Kovu. Grudgingly, he let them be as he kept a wary eye on Zira and the few surviving lions and lionesses from her Pride mixed with his. Timon was on Pumbaa's back, and along with Rafiki animatedly using his staff getting really into the story, tried to entertain the cubs so they can stay close by. Rafiki whacking the cubs lightly, but hard enough to get them to stay by the crates. Relaxing with Nala laying against him, Simba kept one ear on Sora and an ear on his strange herd fondly.

 

A little ways away, stood Belle. Even though she's in her late 20's, she appears to have aged a decade or so. Worn, torn and stained yellow dress, the very same from when Adam was still Beast, and her hair down and tangled. Eyes red rimmed with mascara showing dried tears down her cheeks. Slung over her shoulder was a large bag filled with only her most prized possessions and some clothes. In her arms, guarded fiercely, was the glass vase that once held an enchanted rose, now has a small hand mirror wrapped in cloth. After seeing Sora go to the stage, she looked around for somewhere to sit. She saw a pack of lions near crates and eyed them warily before sitting on a crate nearby. The lion perked up and looked at her. Deciding she wasn't a threat, they let her be. One of the small cubs neared her and she began to pet it carefully (the lionesses growling protectively) and the cubs then either wanting to be petted as well, or playing with a shredded strip of cloth Belle ripped all the way off and played with them like the overgrown kittens they are. Smile barely there.

 

Up on the roof, keeping a watchful eye on the lions, was  Tarzan, Jane and Terk. Spear in hand, he kept a watchful eye on the brave woman. Jane kept an eye on the man she vaguely remembers from 20 years ago with a thoughtful look. In the corner of his eye, he saw a cheetah stalk a lone child in the back of the crowd. Quickly, leaping from roof to roof, he went to the now-terrified child's aid.

 

* * *

 " _Legacy. Jack. Children. Safe. Atlantica_." 

* * *

  ** _The First Time_**  

**_End of the World_ **

 

**_That first night, no one got any sleep. WALL-e did his best to cheer everyone up by showing off it's collection. The girl was curious about the odds and ends left behind by a worlds destruction. The little boy, Jack, stayed curiously by her side and remained scared, yet curiously interested, in her Shadowy friend._ **

 

**_It was quiet outside, but it's not surprising considering that Heartless are quiet unless they attack something. Her Shadow friend stayed outside to put everyone at ease._ **

 

**_For most of the night, her mind stayed on the boy with silver hair. She knew who he was, just like she knew who the Shadow was. At least she THINKS she knows who it is. What she doesn't know is how they became that way. Also, what was that strange sword in his hand. It looked like the sword another man here had._ **

 

**_Walking towards a hatch while the children finally went to sleep, Thaddeus watched quietly from his spot (Milo and Jim asleep in his lap), as she climbed the hatch and left._ **

 

**_Standing on the roof, she stood and looked around, spotlights lighting up whatever it passed over. In the shadows she saw her friend stalking an invisible before playfully tackling it. The Invisible, didn't attack back but instead lifting it with one hand and studied her friend who put a hand on the others' cheek. The Invisible's deadly tail swishing curiously behind it._ **

 

**_A flash of silver caught her eye from yet_ ** **another** **_strange Heartless incident. The girl saw the boy again watching her and then started to run deeper into the canyon._ **

 

**_She gave chase._ **

 

**_Having plenty of practice navigating the area, but not_ ** **nearly** **_as fit or agile as the other people she keeps coming across, she eventually caught up as he stopped at the entrance to the next room on the arch around it. Wind from the hole/portal, gently blowing his hair and light from it lighting him up in refractions from the crystalline dust from the canyon._ **

 

**_Huffing, she jumped down for the last time and walked next to him._ **

 

**_"Stay away from me! I'm not safe to be around!" He snapped before jumping in the hole. Startled by the outburst, she was only more determined to get answers._ **

 

**_Jumping in the hole after him, she didn't notice she had a follower._ **

* * *

**Radiant Garden**

 

Later on that evening in the shelter provided by the town.

 

It was once a large school used back in the day with dorms, one for girls, the other for boys. That's not the case anymore, they have to mix because of friends, those few left from the same town/world, and families. Using it to house everyone, volunteers from the town offered to help house the refugees (Sora speaking loud enough for everyone to hear and explained what the volunteers were doing and what certain rooms were so no one got lost or confused) and finding temporary rooms for everyone and putting sketches of the people/creatures inside so they don't accidently go in the wrong rooms. Using the school for supplies, food etc, the Committee was already well stocked and prepared due to years of experience and habit.

 

Sora, Donald and Goofy personally helped their friends get settled in the dorms and find their rooms, explaining where and what certain rooms were and told them to not be afraid to ask them for help. Noticing the dorms might not hold everyone, Genie volunteered to magically expand the interior of the dorms to 10 times it's normal size while the building itself, outside, stayed as is but newer and reinforced. He even took it upon himself to make any supplies unlimited so they wont scramble for resources. Sora thanked him any chance he got while Genie waved him off saying that's what friends are for.

 

The whole process took well into the morning. He personally helped his friends in the crowd and others he eventually came across in passing. At one point, he stopped by Belle's room as she just stood there in the middle of the room. There were two beds to theft and right walls, window in the middle. Between the right bed and the door, there was another door to the bathroom shared with the next room (Mulan and her family, magically enlarged to hold more beds and boroughs. Her friends are the room across from them.)  There are also a closet and two wardrobes and a desk below the window with a lamp connected to the switch next to the main door.

 

"Hey... is everything ok?" He asked gently. She was still startled.

 

"Yes. The room is fine. Thank you." She answered looking at him slightly. He sighed and walked in the room. In the hall, you could hear a mock fight with Mushu and Lock. Judging by the laughing it's nothing serious and let it be for now.

 

"That's not what I meant."

 

She was quiet for a moment.

 

"Where's Beast? Are the others ok?" He asked. She stiffened.

 

"He's... he's gone." She sniffed, back still to him. She walked forward and gently set the glass vase on the desk, took out the mirror and set it gently next to it. She put her bag on the bed on the right and sat on the opposite bed.

 

Sora sat next to her and then she broke. Tears fell freely down.

 

"The villagers weren't happy to have to serve royalty after many years without them. Even less so, their king having formerly been a Be..."

 

He reached out and pulled her to his arms. She went on to explain how a fellow villager named Gaston tried to get her to marry him  instead and managed to get the town against them, causing her father to be sent to the asylum as an ultimatum.  All this happened within a year after Beast became Human again. Taking the name Adam again, he really tried to be a King to be proud of, but Gaston brought out the worst in everyone. In the end, Gaston won. Beast was taken by the Heartless Gaston lured in, and voluntarily went to an asylum with her father so she wouldn't marry him. She found a hidden place in the castle to hide hers and her fathers personal belonging and family paintings during their stay(The hidden passageway). The invasion actually was what they used to escape for Belle remembered Hollow Bastion and knew they might end up there again. Unfortunately, her father ended up having a heart attack while they were running from wolves.

 

"Can you grab something from my bag please?" She asked, wiping her tears. He nodded and walked over. "It a painting in a cylindrical container."

 

Digging through the bag, he say a few articles of clothing, albums and... a teacup? Digging further, there was also a matching pot, a few more cups (one with a chip on the rim), a candelabra, and a clock. Staring at the no longer living objects of the ever loyal and faithful servants, he hesitantly kept digging. Finding it, he walked back over and she took it out. It was a painting Beast had commissioned of himself (as a Human in the suit from the 'date' on Sora's last adventure), Belle (in her yellow dress), an old man (her father), and his servants who became their closest friends: Mrs. Potts and Chip, the Wardrobe, Lumiere, and Cogsworth. All back to normal.

 

He smiled and pulled her fully into his embrace as she cried herself to sleep.

 

Mushu slithered past the door and stopped to look inside.

 

"Can you get Mulan please?" He whispered. Mushu nodded. A moment later, she came through the bathroom door. Seeing Belle's state, she stared in sympathy.

 

"Can you help me get her out of this dress so she can sleep? It may be in ruin, but it has sentimental value to her. I think she has some spare clothes in that bag." He whispered as he carefully stood up and set her gently down on the bed. She nodded and went to the bag.

 

"I don't see any beside a shirt and some pants. I have a garment she can use until we can get some more clothes."

 

"Thank you." He said sincerely. She smiled and walked out the room, returning with said garment and her mother. The two women, gently and quietly, fussed over Belle and setting any jewelry and hair pieces on the desk as well.

 

Eventually leaving Belle in capable hands, Sora set the painting _gently_ back in the container and went to grab the other objects in the bag an went to set them on the desk (making a mental note to find some candles and to find Gepetto to fix the clock)with extreme care. Staring at the vase, he mourned his friend. His roar a fading memory as he stared where the rose used to be.  He inwardly sighed before walking out and closing the door.

 

Now all that's left is to figure out where they're going to put Simba and his herd...

 

He groaned,  a headache forming as he heard several growls as he neared the stairs.

* * *

**_The First Time_ **

 

**_Crossing the Terminals and ignoring the bonfire flames, she gave chase to the stubborn boy. Until she was suddenly yanked backwards into the last flame Terminal. Stumbling through the fire and tripping backwards . She quickly looked around. It was a strange one room house with a large window on one wall looking out into a strange city at night._ **

 

**_"You're welcome~."_ **

 

**_A voice from behind made her whip around in fright. It was someone new. It was a man with dark skin, long silver hair and wearing black pants, boots and a black and grey open jacket revealing his bare chest with a Heartless Emblem over it. He was sitting at the edge of the bed arms draped over his legs as he looked up to her._ **

 

**_"Who are you?" She asked as she backed to the door._ **

 

**_"Calm down, I no longer wish to harm you. I haven't for many years now." He spoke calmly._ **

 

**_"What do you mean?"_ **

 

**_He studied her, unsurprised when her shadow on the wall moved and her Heartless companion sprang from the darkness and jumped between them in her defense. His lips twitched in attempt at showing humor at how predictable it was._ **

 

**_"Who are you?" She asked gently. Her Shadow, if its eyes could show expression, glared at him._ **

 

**_"I had quite a few names over the years. But for now, we should stay with 'Ansem'." He spoke as if defeated._ **

 

**_"Ansem?"_ **

 

**_He stood up and calmly walked over to her, she had to tilt her head back due to how tall he was._ **

 

**_"May I ask, but what are you doing here? You shouldn't even be on this world." He tilted his head curiously at her._ **

 

**_"I... I don't know. One minute I was in my room... I remember there was a storm outside. Strange, the rest is a blur." She trailed off in thought._ **

 

**_"I see. You don't remember anything else?" She shook her head. He looked out the window, thinking about the situation. Eventually he faced her again._ **

 

**_"Why don't I bring you back to your friends in the canyon? I saw the boy you're chasing. He'll be back, he just likes to be alone sometimes."_ **

 

**_The Shadow held its ground as he took a step forward. Ansem sighed before crouching down to look it in the eyes._ **

 

**_"I know who you are and we have much to discuss."_ **

 

**_"You know him? Please! What's his name?" She pleaded, wanting to know her friends' name. He looked up at her, before facing the Shadow again._ **

 

**_Ansem raised a brow and the two seemed to be silently communicating. Eventually the Shadow shook his head. "I see... He wishes to remain anonymous for now."_ **

 

**_"Oh... I see. For now, can I give him a name?" He chuckled and the Shadow finally eased its stance before nodding. "Hmm...Does he have a preference?" He smirked amused.  Looking at the Shadow, it shook its head. "Then how about... Shade? Its another word similar to shadow, which someone told me your type is called."_ **

 

**_"Shade huh?" Still amused, the Shadow seemed to actually think on it before nodding. "Very well, Shade it is." Ansem then stood. "Come, let us head back." Holding out his hand._ **

 

**_She stared at him hesitantly with Shade looking up at them from between them._ **

 

**_A little while later, she saw the boy again in the canyon sitting on one of the cliffs. Ansem smirked in an '_ ** **I told you so** **_' sort of way. She rolled her eyes, amused at his antics. She groaned at how high up WALL-e's home was. Ansem merely chuckled._ **

 

**_"Come Guardian!" He bellowed. Shade jumping to attention before looking angry at a much larger (slightly taller than Ansem) Heartless coming up from the ground. "Easy, I'm just going to have him carry her up instead of climbing the rest of the way._ **

 

**_The two Heartless had a comedic glare down with each other, the taller seemed smug while Shade looked like an angry  kitten facing a panther._ **

 

**_Kairi giggled at the mental image. "Thank you." She said sincerely to Ansem. He looked down at her surprised._ **

 

**_"You're welcome..."_ **

 

**_She merely smiled and walked over to the taller 'Guardian'. Reaching down, the Guardian picked her up bridal-style. Shade, protective as always, leaped up into her lap and held her protectively while facing the increasingly amused Guardian. Ansem merely watched with a strange look before beginning to hover in the air. The group then flew up and landed quietly on the roof next to the hatch._ **

 

**_The Guardian then set the two down, Shade being held like a teddy bear in her arms -gaze daring them to laugh._ **

 

**_"Thank you for the lift." She bowed a little and the Guardian nodded before takin its place behind Ansem, crossing its arms._ **

 

**_~/~_ **

 

**_Entering the dim room, she spotted Jack sitting in a corner next to the shelves._ **

 

**_Sighing, she walked over and sat down, gently lifting and settling him in her lap. She heard soft hissing-ish sounds as she felt familiar hairs rise on her neck. She smiled and looked down to see Shade peeking up from below the shelf. Jack's hand fell on the ground as the start of a nightmare occurred. Gently, she wrapped her arms around him and started humming._ **

 

**_Shade gently grabbed Jack's hand and started stroking its' thumb soothingly over his hand to calm him._ **

 

**_With the way she was sitting, no one could see Shade behind her on the opposite side of everyone else._ **

* * *

**Radiant Garden**

 

Later, Aerith suggested they look over the maps of the town and the surround landmasses and islands. That way, everyone can spread out and make towns of their own as the population is growing by the day. Some places nearby are already in construction. Sora thought it was a good idea, but he was getting tired at that point. Sora claiming it was a good idea, but all agreed to go over it tomorrow.

 

Looking next to him, Riku already fell asleep. Sora chuckled quietly and went to carry him as they left for Merlin's. He spared a brief thought on finding his own home here. Might as well considering how often he's here and that this town is resilient against the Darkness. Would Riku find his own or would he stay with him if asked? He'd have to find one fast before all the good ones are taken.

 

Sora stopped in his tracks briefly as he remembered something.

 

Kairi used to live here before coming to the island. Would her house still be here? He'd have to ask when he gets a chance. He's almost excited to see her old home. Who knows, there might be pictures or other things to give him a clue on who she used to be. Hopefully, there'll be a family portrait still there.

 

Thoughts on Kairi's old life kept him distracted the rest of the walk to Merlin's. Yuffie eyed him curiously while Aerith had this knowing look in her eyes. Cid was somewhere else, Pete wandered off to the shelter to help out (to keep his mind off of PJ until Sora can form a plan and find the Legacy. If anyone can find them, he can). Leon went off  earlier to help with the patrols before rejoining them for much needed sleep as well.

 

~/~

 

**Atlantica**

 

Jiminy woke to the sound of humming. Thinking it was Ariel, he tried going back to sleep as the sun would soon rise. But then a figure on the balcony quickly woke him with a jolt.

 

Behind the closed balcony glass doors, was a girl and a Heartless. Startled, he sat up to get a better look:

 

It was a Shadow Heartless, but it sat there at the girl's feet. The girl... no... it's impossible, but there's no mistaking it. The girl was Kairi! Instead of the woman, it was how she looked 14,when they first met at Hollow Bastion. Kairi was just leaning back on her arms against the railing humming softly, looking in his direction. No wait... Looking behind him was Jack, Max and PJ. She was looking at Jack. Max was on his back and Jack on his side facing Jiminy (holding Max tightly in his sleep, nightmare perhaps?)

 

The humming stopped.

 

Startled, he looked back and she was gone. Sensing movement, he whipped around to see the Shadow standing between their beds facing Jack. The Shadow reached up... and reached for Jacks hand that was clutching Max's shirt, stroking its' thumb soothingly over his hand. Jack calmed down shortly after.

 

Hesitantly letting go, the Shadow looked back over his shoulder in a was so similar to- _wait_.

 

Darkness pooled at its feet and in sunk into the floor, and then it was gone...

 

~/~

 

**Radiant Garden**

 

Goofy woke up to Cid and Yuffie talking softly by the computer. Goofy found the couch near the wall and Donald was passed out on the other end of the couch.

 

"Coffee?" Aerith gently asked as the others were still sleeping. Goofy drowsily nodded before sitting up. Aerith then went to the mini kitchen next to him and poured him a cup. Stretching as he sat upright and gratefully accepting the mug.

 

Goofy looked around. Aerith joined Yuffie and Cid by the computer, Donald snoring beside him, Leon supposedly still (or pretending) to be asleep- considering he's lying on his side facing away from them. He didn't see Pete anywhere, but he also didn't recall him joining them here either. He wondered (as usual) where King Mickey was, and then made to go find Jiminy. Only to remember he was back at Traverse Town with Pinocchio and Gepetto.

 

Quietly going to his feet, he joined the others by the computers.

 

"Excuse me, but do you have a list of those who made it here?"

 

"What for? Lookin' for someone?" Cid asked gruffly, still not awake enough and nursing his second cup of coffee.

 

"I was wondering about Jiminy. I remembered he's been stayin' at Gepetto's along with Pinocchio."

 

Realization dawned on them and Cid pulled up the constantly-updating list of refugees. Scrolling through the list for a few minutes, Goofy spared a glance towards Sora and Riku.

 

The two were spooning, wrapped in each others arms. But that's not what got Goofy's attention. What DID was how Riku was holding Sora and Sora himself. Sora looked like he'd been having a nightmare: red eyes, dry tear trails and curled into a fetal position facing the wall. Something Goofy became all too familiar the longer their first two adventures dragged out. Sora has gone through more trauma than anyone should at his age (at the time). So Goofy easily recognized the signs for a bad nightmare. And then there was Riku. Riku was holding Sora in an unconscious protective embrace. Even now, Riku was holding Sora close, as if shielding him from the world itself.

 

Goofy sagged a little.

 

This shouldn't have happened. The invasion shouldn't have happened. The _Legacy_ shouldn't have disappeared. Clarabelle-

 

He quickly grabbed the shelf next to him and he bowed his head, shaking a little.

 

A hand on his shoulder startled him and he looked back to see a barely awake Leon. The Gunman smiled slightly and nodded. Goofy looked back ahead, left hand reaching over to his right shoulder to grab Leon's in thanks. Straightening when  Cid quietly cheered.

 

Then frowned.

 

"Huh?" Goofy peered over his shoulder. Gepetto and Pinocchio weren't on the list yet, and there was no sign of Jiminy.

 

"Whats going on...?" A new voice yawned.

 

"Morning sleepyhead!" Yuffie grinned. Sora merely waved before heading for the coffee. Cid snickered.

 

"We were trying to figure out if Jiminy was here too." Goofy stared at his mug in thought. "I haven't seen him since this started."

 

"That's because he's with Jack." Sora stretched, arms over his head and back cracking. Donald drowsily walked over at that point, the talking waking him.

 

"He is?" Donald yawned.

 

"Yeah... he came to our Island in a bottle." He started as he put what he wanted in his mug.  "He told us about what Mickey talked about with you guys earlier. When the Storm happened, I asked him to stay with Jack knowing we were going to Traverse Town like last time. Jiminy was with us during all our previous adventures, he knows what's out there. So I had him go with Jack to keep him safe since we can handle ourselves now." The trio grinned.

 

"That's... smart actually. Good thinking." Leon nodded in approval.

 

"Thanks."

 

Goofy smiled. Grateful for Sora's quick thinking. His whole body relaxed knowing that Jiminy will at least keep them out of trouble and actually teach them what they learned.

 

"I've been wonderin'," Cid started. "But where's Kairi? Did ya get separated again?"

 

Sora stiffened and the mug _almost_ slipped from his grasp.

 

"Sora?" Yuffie asked slowly at his reaction. Goofy looked at him. "Did the Heartless get her again? Or was she in Traverse Town?"

 

Sora remained quiet.

 

"She died." Riku spoke up, walking around the shelf to stand beside Sora.

 

"Wak!"

 

"What?!"

 

"Sora?!"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Riku patted Sora's shoulder like Leon did. Sora looked at him and the two had a silent conversation.

 

Sora took a shaky breath and looked at them. "Kairi died 5 years ago." Not looking at them, but notices Goofy's hand reaching out to him before hesitating. "She died during labor with Jack... She died... be-before-" He hiccupped as tears started to fall. Riku quickly pulled him into his arms and held him tightly.

 

The Restoration Committee went quiet at that. The only sounds was Sora's quiet whimpers. Goofy looked to Riku and Riku nodded. Loosening his grip, Goofy gently grabbed Sora's arm. Sora whipped his head up and stared at Goofy. Gently, Goofy pulled Sora into his arms. Sora could feel Donald hugging his leg from how tall Sora was. Both Goofy and Sora pulled him up into a hug and the duo tried to comfort their friend.

 

Nothing needed to be said between them. Both Donald and Goofy knows what she meant to him, they were there along side him trying to find her and Riku. The moments during the first adventure where Sora would wonder aloud how she would react to certain things, whether or not she'd believe him that he flew back on Captain Hooks ship, the little stories between worlds of their adventures on the island.

 

Donald and Goofy could still remember her in Riku's arms as her Heart was gone. Her asleep in Hollow Bastion before the Keyhole, her over a year later in the Organization's stronghold.

 

Watching Kairi wait on the Islands shore for Sora and Riku return, and the look of joy and relief when they fell from the sky coming home at last.

 

~/~

 

**Atlantica Surface. Castle Dining Room**

 

**Jack POV**

 

Ariel is really nice. Early this morning, I found her and Erik eating breakfast before getting ready to bring the ship somewhere. Because it was just the three of us, and an old man I learned was Thaddeus (Milo's grandpa) I told them what I knew from last night and as much as I could about Gummi Ships. A lady named Lilo eventually came in because she was helping them with the ship.

 

"We need to be careful with the equipment. There's technology in that ship that we need to both fly, and to survive out in space." Lilo said with a in a tone daddy uses when he's being serious.

 

"I understand." Erik started just as serious. "But you must also understand, none of us have any experience with... well anything in this situation. The machines throughout the ship are far more advanced than anything we have come across. There's only so much we can help with."

 

"I understand. That's why I called in help last night."

 

"Help?"

 

"Yes, friends of my family who have done space travel for far longer than I've been alive. They have experience in these types of flying ships and can help with the 'machinery' parts as well."

 

"If I may." Thaddeus spoke up. Lilo nodded. "My grandson, Milo and I, are helping young Jim Hawkins with the Solar Sails."

 

"Oh?" Perking up.

 

"Indeed. According to him, this ship originated from his home and he's familiar with most of the devices on it. Currently, he's working on the sails explaining that they power the ship using the energy from the stars themselves."

 

"Is this true?" Ariel spoke in awe.

 

"I did not know that." Lilo spoke thoughtfully. "That helps greatly then. If Jim is willing to help, then repairs will run smoother. I would also appreciate it if he could help my friends when they arrive."

 

He nodded.

 

"Um! Excuse me..." Jack bounced excitedly in his seat.

 

"Yes?" Lilo grinned.

 

"Can I help? Or... watch?" He finished shyly. Lilo reached over and ruffled his hair.

 

"I don't see why not. I'm not sure yet what you can help with, but I wouldn't mind teaching you as we go." She grinned. Jack smiled widely.

 

"Really?!"

 

"Mhm. Why don't you go and get dressed. We are leaving soon." He nodded before quickly finishing his breakfast and running (tripping a little) out of the room past Carlotta who held the door for him.

 

**Normal POV**

 

"Is it wise letting him help you? He's so young." She asked as she brought a cart over to collect the plates.

 

"I believe so. After all, his father is also a world traveler. No doubt raised on his stories." She snickered a little.

 

"That wouldn't surprise me." Ariel grinned wryly, Erik chuckling beside her.

 

"Besides," Lilo continued. "I have a feeling we might be in space for a while, so I see no harm in having him and the other kids learn so we have more help. After all, most of the survivors are children. Other than myself, Thaddeus and Jackson that is."

 

"I see, that makes sense. Is  it possible for some of my people to help you instead? As you say, its just you three and a crew of mostly children." Erik contributed. Ariel looked at him with wide eyes as Eric softly smiled at her.

 

Hinting at something....

 

~/~

 

**Radiant Garden**

 

Soon, Sora calmed down. Goofy relaxed his hold, but Sora still held Donald for the sake of holding something for comfort.

 

"C.. can I as for a favor." Sora whispered.

 

"Of course!" Yuffie spoke up. Hopefully whatever it was would cheer him up.

 

"Yesterday, on our way over... I remembered that Kairi used to live here before coming to the Islands. I was wondering... since it looks like we might be staying here or visiting often, maybe you can see if her house is still around. I'd like to move into it if possible." He asked softly.

 

"That's right." Leon spoke up. "I remember you mentioning that last time. You even saw some of her memories with her grandmother correct?" Sora nodded.

 

Riku stared in surprise, having not thought of that.

 

"It's been around 20 years, so I expect to renovate and repair most of it. But I just-" Sora started.

 

"You don't have to explain yourself" Aerith gently grabbed his arm in comfort. "We understand. I'll help you look."

 

"I'll help too! Since I'm all over town anyways I keep an eye out! Do you know her last name from here, most of the houses bear the family name. somewhere on the entrance to the house." Yuffie grinned at the task. She herself was curious about Kairi. Doing the math, Kairi is only 4 years younger than herself, so that make Kairi 5 when Maleficent took over and brought them to Traverse Town.

 

Sora and Riku looked at each other.

 

"Actually, we don't." Riku spoke hesitantly. "When she came to the Island, she was quiet and didn't like to talk about her past. The Mayor gave her his last name when she kept refusing to give hers out. She became Kairi Hoku Naau, it's an old family name for the mayor." He explained.

 

"Do you have a photo of her we could use?" Leon started. "Preferably, the younger the better."

 

"No... I did leave a photo album in Jack's bags. I put all kinds of photo's just in case we went on another adventure. But... I can draw her, though."

 

Donald stared in comical disbelief. "You can draw?"

 

"He's had practice with Jack." Riku grinned. "He draws everyone and everything from our adventures and sticks them on Jacks bedroom walls. He really good." Sora blinked in surprise at the compliment. "Why don't you draw her from when we were kids. Just in case there's some old photo's around town or even someone who might recognize her."

 

"Huh... good idea, Riku."

 

"In the meantime, let's get back into helping things in town settle down a little. Since the _Legacy_ is in a world you're familiar with, they should be safe for now." Leon spoke seriously, trying get back on track. The others nodded, and Sora set Donald back on the ground and thanked him. Donald hugged him one last time before letting go.

 

~/~

 

**Atlantica**

**Camera's POV**

 

The view was shaky as Jamie tried to get a grip on it. Lilo was kneeling before him adjusting the straps she made. One was to go around his shoulder, another was on the camera to wrap around his wrist so he won't drop it. It was a big for his small hands but just right for hers. When Lilo noticed he had it, she had Jamie and Gratuity (whom also had more familiar knowledge with tech like this) to go around recording what they see. Gratuity figured out that Lilo was giving Jamie something to do since he was too little to help with everything else. She volunteered to babysit because Gratuity also wanted to explore a bit herself. Smiling, Lilo gave them a quick lecture to make sure they stay out of the grown ups way and to help if someone asks.

 

Nodding the duo was off.

 

Very shaky at first, the camera showed them walking down the hall from the dining room after breakfast. Servants and villagers were all over the place trying to help out where they could. More often than not the two were shoved against the walls. After a while, she took the camera from Jamie's tired hands.

 

Outside was sunny with a nice breeze from the ocean.  Seagulls were overhead and one looked drunk and barely flew in a straight line before crashing into something before continuing its odd flight to the docks. The two could be heard laughing and giggling.

 

Passing by large windows they could get a good view of the ship being escorted to the shipyard for repairs lead by Lilo, Eric, Ariel and the boy and two other kids from earlier telling stories during the attack. Curious, she zoomed in to see the two talking to each other with the boy and Ariel looking more worried as time wore on.

 

Leaving the castle and nearing the docks, they saw mermen and mermaids staying out of sight, but also helping where they could.

 

She had the camera zoomed in on a pretty purple mermaid with dark skin and hair. There was a large octopus wrapped around her but the mermaid was smiling, before looking concerned, and doing something with her hands. Then she started petting it before going under to join a blonde merman and disappearing under the water.

 

"Do you think that was sign language?" She asked him. She zoomed back to normal view and turned it to Jamie who shrugged.

 

They eventually made it to the docks and started walking along the edge. Putting her hair up and putting her sweater in her backpack. She turned the camera to the castle but could only make out the large wall blocking most of the view. Lowering the camera a bit, she noticed sewer grates with bars. Then a hand reaching out to the bars and moved aside to let someone swim out. From what she could see, it was a girl with black hair in beige undergarments.

 

"Psst! Jamie! Check it out! Who do you think that is?" She whispered as she ducked behind some crates.

 

Camera shaking as she tried to steady it.

 

"I dunno... whoa! Did you see that? Was that a dolphin?!" He spoke in awe as she sighed behind the camera.

 

You could barely make out something in its mouth before diving under the water.

 

**Regular P.O.V**

 

Jim, Milo and Thaddeus were making great progress with the Solar Sails. The archeologist was impressed with everything involved and was, honestly, way out of his league. They managed to successfully duplicate the process around lunch and are now trying to drape it over the railing in the bedroom they share. Opening the large glass doors, Thaddeus helped throw the large sail along the railing while young Milo and Jim tied it down so it won't blow away.

 

The reason they did this was so the sail could soak up the sunlight and charge the battery Jim had made with Thaddeus' help in the calculations. One sail down, over a dozen more to go.

 

Wiping his glasses, Milo noticed a dark black and yellow blurry thing moving in the water in the distance. Putting his glasses on, the black thing was gone.

 

"Milo?"

 

~/~

 

Jack was watching in awe beside Max, PJ,  Kane and Clairy, with Jiminy on Max's shoulder, as the boat was being towed and pulled in to the dockyard. Off to the side were the pieces of the ship that fell off in the crash. Mermen and Mermaids were guiding the sailors incase something caught the ship from below. It took until around 10am for the ship to finally be completely inside to start repairs. Clairy asked Lilo on every little thing with Ariel doing her best to keep up and gratefully listening to Lilo's patient answers.

 

The trio recognized various pieces of technology and other things in various stated of wreckage. On the plus side, the ship looks mostly in tact. The hull needs to be repaired and reinforced, and the sails fell over. Otherwise, it looks like it won't take nearly as long as they thought to get fixed.

 

Lilo spent the next two hours explaining what they could to both the royals and her new -eager- students. Around lunch, they heard a sound from the sky.


	16. Across The Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at a few other things taking place among the stars and a peek into what I have in store for this story. 
> 
> The first part is the dream Jack has that first night in Ariel's castle. The Kairi he sees is the Kairi from "The First Time".
> 
> The other segments are during/after the invasion. 
> 
> I'm giving some serious clues int the plot for this chapter, please review so I can see if you figure it out or if you just have some fun theories.

**(((Jack's Dream)))**

 

Jack woke up lying in a wasteland. Wind blowing sand every which way, visibility only a few feet in every direction.

 

The sand forms a circle of 7 figures surrounding him. All women.

 

(From the Woman in front, going clockwise):

 

The first was a woman with wavy blonde hair, deeply tanned skin and her eyes are glowing yellow. She is wearing silver armor with a sort of skirt. She has both hands on the hilt of a sword that is stabbed in the ground. The sword is shaped like a Keyblade... Lady Luck? Her hair is matted and filthy, armor no longer shiny but scratched and worn and slightly rusted. On top of her head is an out of place, old, brown-ish red top hat with a ling pink ribbon with the tails flowing in the wind.  Her body keeps fading in and out of existence in some kind of blue mist, like she's evaporating and reappearing the same way.

 

The next is a woman with the same dark skin and yellow eyes. Her hair is black and in an up do and she's wearing a blue and yellow dress that appears too gaudy for all its embroidery and her jewelry filled with various gems. by her feet are seven strange looking Heartless looking at both her and Jack with greedy eyes. She also has her hand on a Keyblade embedded in the ground. There is a large mirror behind her. But her reflection might as well be another person. A young girl with pale skin, similar dark hair, simple blue and yellow dress with a cape. She appears asleep with an apple held in her hand. The Heartless have strange reflections as well, seven little men in a protective circle around the girl some holding her in a fiercely protective hold, most glaring at the woman on this side of the mirror.

 

The next was another, older, blonde woman also with deeply tanned skin and glowing yellow eyes.  She's in a dark blue ball gown with what looks like a clock embroidered around the bottom with the numbers going all around with a belt resembling clock hands. There's also two large feathers that looked very worn and torn, one green, the other pink, tied to the belt with a string of beads and a sash.   Climbing her dress appears to be tiny Heartless resembling rats in torn and ragged clothes. She is also holding a Keyblade with one hand and a cane in the other.

 

The next is a woman with long black hair with it tied up every few inches in a red ribbon or hair band. She is waring a golden crown and matching earrings, a red belly top and loose red pants, and pointed yellow shoes. There is a black lamp in one hand and the Keyblade in another. Wishing lamp?

 

Following the theme they all seem to have with tanned skin and Glowing yellow eyes, this woman also has long brown hair that was once in a nice half up-do. The hair is tangle and worse than the first woman's, almost gives her a wild vibe. She's wearing a yellow dress that's filthy and stained. An old hand mirror and a dead flower in one hand, and a Keyblade in the other (Divine Rose...?)

 

Another blonde in a dress that appears to be in a strange paintball fight that couldn't decide between blue or pink. Her dress looks like its been set on fire repeatedly (still on fire in one spot, green fire with a dark golden hue to it). There are small vines of thorns around her dress and it looks like a horn is growing out of her skull and her nails look more like strong claws... She also has her hands on the Keyblade

 

Jack easily recognized the short-red headed teenager for the last princess. She had no tanned skin but her eyes glowed a soft yellow. She was sitting with a Shadow Heartless in her lap, her charm in one hand (Shadow playing with it and examining it) and the Oathkeeper Keyblade lazily leaning against her lap as she cuddled the Shadow like a teddy bear.

 

Farther back, behind Belle and Jasmine are two blurry figures.

 

The wind finally parts between them. The women all disappear leaving behind their Keyblades. They're in the middle of the road and on both sides are Keyblades that looked really old. But that's not all. It looks like one type of Heartless is surrounding them, scattered between the Keyblades. Some hiding behind the blades and peeking out looking straight at them with their glowing yellow eyes. Each whispering "Lux", "Wielder", "Give" and so on. But they stay beyond the Keyblades.

 

Then they are covered from view from the sand still whirling, before the sand covers everything...

 

~/~

 

...And he wakes up.

 

He wakes up in Maxie's arms as PJ is already awake and whispering to other kids. Jack snuggles further in Maxie's arms before the other eventually wakes.

* * *

   **Space**

**Big Red Battleship (BRB)**

 

Stitch sat in the captains chair, calmly giving orders to his crew as the Heartless were finally retreating after attacking for several hours straight. Orbiting the ship was Gantu in his own ship with Experiment 625, or "Reuben", beside him copiloting.

 

Stitch and Gantu came to an understanding after what happened with Hamsterviel when Lilo was still a child. What started as an uneasy truce, became a well earned friendship. During this time, Lilo graduated high school before going to the Galactic Alliance Community College (GACC) to learn to become captain of her own ship. Gantu and 625 eventually agreed to help tutor Lilo even long before entering GACC when they saw her potential.

 

Gantu even noticed that 626 has calmed down and matured a bit, curtesy of Lilo -he gladly noticed how her influence helped teach the abomination how to tell right from wrong. So after years of hating each other, even Gantu came to respect the Trog's battle tactics and strategies (some showing his mischievous streak Gantu didn't think would ever leave the reformed experiment.)

 

Prior to the invasion, the Grand Counsel woman sent them on an assignment to solve a problem 5 years in the making: For whatever reason, the stars and planets were starting to gravitate together. At first, it was an assumed black hole. But there weren't any. There were no indications similar or otherwise to indicate WHY the stars and planets were on a collision course with each other! And so, after double checking with a high security prison in a classified location, Hamsterviel has not escaped, nor has any other prisoner in this time frame or even earlier just to make sure. Lilo tagged along to get some more hands on experience.

 

During the investigation, they noticed a small amount of traffic between one world (Traverse Town) and another a bit away (Radiant Garden). Stitch, remembering Radiant Garden from before hacked the radio to see what's up. Curious and wondering it's in relation to Sora and his Keyblade adventures, Lilo went to Traverse Town to scope out the situation (which is how she eventually wound up on the Legacy). Stitch wasn't too worried, he planted a tracking device on her communicator before she left, his instincts were screaming that something (the invasion) was going to happen soon. And he was right....

 

"Commander!"

 

Ears perking up, Stitch faced the female Lieutenant up front.

 

"The stars from the mission sir! They've changed course and are converging an a new location!"

 

Both ears up, he hopped down from The Chair and sprinted to the Ensign on all fours and then stood beside her to double check. Both ears drooped in confusion at this new development. Another male Ensign at the terminal next to them, peeked over before blinking and facing their own screen and then started typing furiously.

 

"Sir, after checking the coordinates, I believe that is also where Lilo's tracker is as well." The crew came to attention at that. Stitch walked around the first Ensign's chair to the terminal of the latter.

 

"Lilo..." Stitch muttered, concern for her evident.

 

"Sir." Left ear flicking to the other Lieutenant. "I'm sure she's going to be ok. There's nothing that Earth girl can't handle." She spoke fondly of her friend. Stitch looked at her slightly and smiled in thanks before turning back to The Chair. The crew slowly looked away (eaves droppers...) and got back to work.

* * *

   **The Jolly Roger**

 

Deep in the outskirts of the Galaxy, another ship of similar design to the _Legacy_ is seen in ruin and under repairs next to what looks like a massive explosion that left a iridescent patterns in a corona like shape dispersing in all directions in its wake. The ship was none other than the _Jolly Roger_. The Captain of said ship was currently sitting drunk in the Crows Nest, staring resigned at the display where the explosion was.

 

Down below, the only other remaining crew member, Mr. Smee, held an old red feather in one hand and the glass candle holder they usually lock Tink in, in the other. The glass is shattered. He  could only stand there and watch his captain.

 

All was quiet except for the creaking and groaning of the ship falling apart and the pieces slowly drifting away.

 

Closing his eyes, Smee can't get the images out of his head. After all, he just watch Neverland get torn apart and sucked into a giant ball of darkness in the sky and the remains exploded and scattered in every direction. The beautiful lights are all that's left of the island he's come to call home.

 

Looking up, the Captain was hit the hardest.

 

~/~

**Yesterday...**

 

The natives were running and banging their war drums, fighting a losing battle against the Heartless.

 

The fairies eventually took to the sky. There were so many that they lit up the darkening sky for the briefest of moments before they escaped.

 

Unfortunately, with the fairies massing together in their escape, all that excess Dust that came off them and landed on both the Mermaids in the Lagoon.... and the crocodile.

 

While the Mermaids were both terrified of the Heartless, they were also excited to be able to fly like Peter. After a few minutes of excitement and testing out what they can do, the screams from the battle brought them down from their high and decided to leave. None of them could fight like the lost boys, but they DID take any small children they could from the natives to make up for it. Mothers held their children and then waved goodbye as they defended their home. They flew/swam? higher and higher and quickly caught up to the fairies and joined the swarm. For all of them, this was eerily familiar, yet none could place why.

 

As for the foul beast, it took to the skies and seemed to grow in size. The Tick-Tocking getting louder and deeper. Then a large Heartless got to it. Cap'n Hook was frozen in resigned fear. Resignation that this was his fate, and fear for what ever kind of Heartless that beast will make.

 

The Pixie dust tree stopped flowing resulting in the ship no longer flying and crashing back into the water.

 

The crew fought an epic battle against the Heartless with the Cap'n, surprisingly, fighting along side them.

 

Hearing a familiar crowing in the sky, the crew cheered as Peter, Tink and the Lost boys joined the fight and stood their ground.

 

Smee could see a look and a smirk shared between the duo as the two fought the Heartless like a well oiled machine. It helped that the two sides fought each other for YEARS!!! They knew each others moves and skills and rarely needed to communicate.

 

The Island was falling to ruin and the Heartless just kept coming...

 

Soon it was just Hook, Smee, Pan and Tinkerbelle

 

Then the sound that caused Hook's mustache to twitch, and the three to freeze.

 

Tick.. Tock... _Tick_...... **_Tock_**......

 

The sound was deep and seemed to each from all sides, then Peter yelled "Look out!"

 

They all grabbed hold of the ship as the Heartless-turned Crocodile opened it's large jaws and bit the ship and took to the skies. Black pixie dust, that resembled smooth sand, trailing behind it and large yellow eyes glowing eerily. Then it spotted Hook.

 

Within minutes, it tore the ship apart and Peter was hit and knocked down unconscious, hat falling off, and fell through a dark tendril on the ship and vanished. Tink freaked out and tried to follow Peter through another dark patch.

 

The crocodile was vicious in trying to get Hook, but something else got attention as it suddenly stopped attacking and slowly circled the ship before swimming/flying away.

 

And that was yesterday.

 

Now, just the two of them, the Captain found whatever counted as alcohol left on the ship, leaving two bottles for Smee, and climbed the mast and stayed there all day watching the light show of his once-prison. Raising the last bottle to the fallen, he drank it all and finally passed out.


End file.
